Who Needs Friends
by camnz
Summary: Friends prove difficult as Hermione and Blaise start dating, especially his friends. Malfoy is particularly offended by Hermione's presence on the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione met Blaise at work. Obviously she knew him from school, but she didn't really know him. She couldn't actually remember ever talking to him, or taking any particular notice of him. But she noticed him as soon as he walked into her office. He was gorgeous. Dark, charming and dressed impeccably. Not really something that she usually cared about, but the whole package just sent butterflies to her stomach. It took her by surprise at first.

He was a legal advisor, defending clients, typically rich ones from the old families. Hermione was a legal administration, a role that was actually more exciting than the title sounded. Her job was to manage and enact the new laws, along with the all the old ones. A position which allowed her to pick out many of the old archaic laws to be put to the Wizengamot for deliberation. She had managed to get some grossly unfair laws retracted. The pay wasn't great, but she did get the chance to improve society and some underrepresented members of it.

Both Harry and Ron were at the Ministry as well, a floor down in the Auror department. Their paths rarely crossed professionally, but they hung out just like they used to. Many of the Gryffindors still hung out each weekend at the bars along Diagon Alley.

The divisions in the magical world was still there, a little less, but still there. It wasn't exactly acceptable to mention those divisions, but removing them had proved difficult. Big strides had been made though. The old families that supported Voldemort had been censured heavily and many of the more insane Death Eaters carted off to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. The smarter, sane ones always found ways around it. Given a little remorse and pleading, they would literally be forgiven murder.

It bothered Hermione, but the trajectory of the society was for the better, so it was worth making the effort to try to integrate. Trying hadn't been that difficult with Blaise. He was nice, smart and undeniably sexy. And he obviously didn't hate her. She had been too distracted with her own nerves to realise that he came to her office more than he strictly needed to.

And then one day, he had asked her to lunch. Hermione agree, it was lunch after all, people went to lunch every day. But after lunch, he asked her to dinner on Friday. She felt embarrassed by how glad she was that he'd asked her. She'd kind of had this flirtation going with Oliver Wood, but it never seemed to go anywhere.

Dinner had gone well, a much nicer restaurant that she'd ever been to in the magical world. She went to nice restaurants with her parents in the muggle world, but in the magical world, it was mostly pub fare. During their dinner, Hermione had developed a strong like for Blaise's nice long fingers. He had beautiful hands. He also had an incredibly sexy smile.

She slept with him on their second date. She just couldn't wait. What was the point of playing coy, she wanted him and he wanted her, and the sex was great.

From there they started having lunch every day. They spent the whole weekend together in her flat. Harry and Ron were not wild about her dating a Slytherin, but if she had to date a slytherin, they conceded that he might be the best of the lot. They were quietly reserved when she brought him around on a Friday night.

"You sure about this, Mione?" Ron said as he and Hermione were waiting for drinks at the bar. "In school, he wouldn't be caught dead with someone of less than pure blooded and abundant wealth."

"He's not like that anymore." Hermione said. "If he ever really was, its not like we ever knew him. And it's a good sign that people like him are hanging out with people like me. And who can blame him, I'm smart, beautiful and awesome remember, and don't you dare argue with me."

"I wouldn't dare. You are a professional arguer. Not that I disagree with your argument in the first place. I just don't want you to get hurt. Those bastards tried their best throughout school."

"That was Malfoy and his cronies, and Blaise is nothing like Malfoy."

"I'm just saying you can do better." Ron said.

"We're just dating. Having a bit of fun." Hermione had. "And he is treating me very nicely. I'm not an idiot, Ron, how long do you think I would put up with someone treating me less than amiably."

"But what about Wood?" Ron said. "You two seem to rub along alright, and he's a professional Quidditch player. Girls practically swoon when he walks past."

"Yes well, I'm not a swooner and we're just not really doing much rubbing. That didn't come out like I intended, its just, Blaise came along and we're getting on really well. We just like each others' company. Its not like we're getting married."

"I suspect Harry is thinking about proposing." Ron said conspiratorially. "I wish he wouldn't, Katie is starting to give me that look like she's waiting for me to say something. Why the rush? You're not rushing. I wish more girls were like you."

"Studious know-it-alls with a tendency for sticking to every rule made by man kind."

"Yeah well, except for that bit."

"Sometimes I wonder if there is anything you actually like about me."

"You're my best friend." Ron said. "You're not perfect, no one is, and apparently you have atrocious taste in men."

"Who's got bad taste in men?" Ginny asked as the joined them at the bar.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"I do not."

"You mean tall, dark and handsome?" Ginny said twitching her head to Blaise who was sitting talking to Lavender Brown.

"How much time do you think a guy like that spends in front of the mirror? You would have to fight him for it every morning. Although granted, you probably don't spend an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror. He just doesn't seem like your type, or the other way around either."

Hermione looked at Ginny for support as she suspected Ron had no idea the number of different ways he had just insulted her.

"Look at him." Ron continued. "Who wears clothes like that? Someone must have spent hours creating those creases in his slacks."

"He's been at work." Hermione defended him. "He is a barrister. They need to look professional."

"Ron's just jealous because he couldn't pull that look off if he tried." Ginny said. "I bet it looks even better when its coming off."

Hermione gasped and gave Ginny a slap on her hand for being so forthright, but it was true, he looked awesome when undressing. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Dirty girl." Ginny said with a wry smile.

"I refuse to be part of this conversation." Ron said grabbing his drinks and gave them a filthy look as he returned to the table.

"He is gorgeous." Ginny said. Hermione blushed a bit but could only nod and agree.

"I have to bring a date." Blaise said as he stretch in bed the next morning. "If I don't the partners' wives will be setting me up with dates for the rest of the year. I refuse to make the same mistake I did last year."

"Oh you poor thing. Have those matron's been running you off your feet?" Hermione teased.

"I have been introduced to every unattached female that has so much as walked past the office. I won't take no for an answer, you are coming with me if I have to blackmail you."

"And what would you blackmail me with?" Hermione asked.

"How about those little dimples just above your pert little bum?" He said and traced the spot he meant on her skin. "Or how about that little birthmark on the inside of your thigh?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm a desperate man." He said with the sexiest smile he had. The one for which she had absolutely no power of resistance.

"Fine." She said with mock resignation. "I'll come."

"I will of course have to show my gratitude." He said and pulled her underneath him. "Perhaps starting right now." He said and kissed her. They had been together long enough now that his touches and kisses felt so comfortable, so right and so very exciting.

Blaise stayed the entire weekend, and they pretty much never left the bed. It felt like there was nothing in the world outside of their bed that held anything of interest. Hermione stretched and watched the sun rise on Monday morning. Blaise had left around half an hour ago to go home and get ready for work.

They wouldn't be seeing each other for the rest of the week, except at lunch, which made it all the more exciting. A whole week of anticipation and dreaming. She couldn't help but smile. She wondered if she'd stop throughout the whole week.

She was going to a work function for his firm the next weekend. She had to find time to shop for something appropriate. She didn't really have a great deal of clothes for that kind of thing. She had some things she had worn to celebration functions after Voldamort's fall as the 'Golden Trio' was extremely popular then, but she was younger then and her tastes had changed a bit in the intervening five years.

Things had been so dark then, it was amazing how different things were now. She didn't think her life could get much better than it was right now. An exciting, albeit not strictly lucrative job, a nice cosy place of her own, and lovely man who she adored. It had all turned out better than she'd ever expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione went and bought a dress in the muggle world during the week. She liked muggle dresses, they had a bit of an edge to them, while the dresses from the magical world were pretty much same same and black or some dark colour.

As the years went by she was getting more comfortable with not conforming completely to the magical world's norms. She wasn't as concerned about her muggle heritage as she used to be. She had been so adamant to make sure she was as good as, always wanting to prove that she was just as good. She didn't need to prove it so much anymore, she had finally come to accept that she was. Maybe even better.

Maturity had its rewards and so did foreignness. She would be excused a little eccentricity which wasn't afforded to girls of 'more fortunate backgrounds'. It gave her that little extra degree of freedom. One important one was that her muggle parents weren't pressuring her for marriage and grandchildren at the tender age of 23. Magical children were expected to abandon their footloose and fancy-free stage much quicker, which Hermione didn't quite understand as they lived practically forever. Well, long past the typical age for muggles anyway.

So far, Blaise hadn't seemed too bothered about the muggle part of her. The little things that made her stand out as different. For all of Ron's family's delight in the muggle world and its attractions, he was often a little embarrassed when she would do muggle things, use muggle expressions or clothes. He had not accepted her unisex looking hiking boots, for example, because they weren't feminine enough.

Tonight she would take a clutch with her dress, which was not normally used in the magical world as they preferred decorated pouches, but it went with the dress and she liked it.

Blaise picked her up at her door. He looked very handsome in his dress robes. Actually he looked like he was made for wearing those robes.

"Hey." She said with a smile as he greeted her at the door.

"You look wonderful." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself, but I suspect you know that." She teased. "Are you sure you want to go, we could just stay here."

"Don't tempt me." He said. "Because I would actually much rather stay here, but duty calls."

He apparated them to wherever they were having their function. Magical instruments were playing on their own. Everyone was dressed well and chatting in small groups or grazing on the tables laden with nibbles.

Hermione knew most of the firm employees in a professional capacity. Not well, but well enough to know that they did respect her and the quiet power she felt over their profession.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Said Mr. Holloway, which Hermione knew was Blaise's boss. "Lovely to see you this evening. I understand Mr. Zabini and yourself are here together."

"We are." Blaise said loudly so the nearby matrons heard him clearly.

"Excellent." Mr. Holloway. "I hope you will enjoy our little evening, just a small affair for our staff and their immediate friends."

Hermione knew Mr. Holloway was being modest when he called the affair small, it was a bit more than a small get-together. Or maybe this was how Mr. Holloway did small get-togethers, no expense spared and black tie.

There was an endless supply of champagne for the evening and Hermione was already on her second glass. She and Blaise did the rounds and spoke to almost everyone, well everyone from the firm anyway.

"Blaise." Mr. Holloway called. "You know Mr. Malfoy of course. And this is Miss Granger."

The tall form of Lucius Malfoy greeted her and her mind made a silent panicked protest. She was still very uncomfortable around Lucius Malfoy. Probably more than anyone in this whole society. He was one of the Death Eaters who was too smart and well connected to actually be punished for his crimes.

"She is Mr. Zabini's date this evening I believe." Mr. Holloway said. "Have you met?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded briefly to them both. "We have." He said.

Only on the few occasions you were trying to murder me, she finished silently in her brain as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Is Draco here as well?" Mr. Holloway.

Yes, is he? She continued her silent internal dialogue, because I would love to make this moment even more uncomfortable.

"No, he is off somewhere tonight." Lucius said. "Hard to keep track of him these days."

"Mr. Malfoy is a longstanding client of this firm." Mr. Holloway said to Hermione.

She simply nodded and took a sip of her Champaign. The two older men got stuck in a conversation about relationships with the German Ministry and Blaise took the opportunity to move them on.

The world would have been much a better place if Lucius Malfoy would have carked it during the war, Hermione thought. A relic of the past that should have been left in the past. But he was wealthy and powerful, his dabbling with the dark side hadn't really diminished his standing to any noticeable extend. She knew she wasn't the only person he made uncomfortable, but there wasn't really anything that could be done about it. He had practically every politician, reporter and Head of Department in his pocket.

Hermione felt a fissure of concern with regards to who she was with and the place he had in this society, that is his integration into the parts of society that weren't all that accepting of her type. Their prejudice wasn't open anymore and they were mostly civil when she came across them, but she could feel the slight air of disapproval whenever she came in contact with them. More so the older generation. The younger generation hated her personally more than straight muggleborn prejudice, but that had abated over time as well. Some of the old dislike had morphed into plain curiosity as their lives had grown more distant.

Hence the concern about getting involved with Blaise Zabini, but as she looked at him she knew he was worth it. She wouldn't be here if she didn't think so.

She was a little tipsy when the party finally ended. They ended back in her apartment, taking their time divesting each other of their clothes. They had their whole weekend ahead of them to lie in bed and enjoy each other's company.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Zabini asked. "You knew quite a few of the people there I think."

"I know most of the people who work with law at least by name, so I recognised quite a few. It was a nice evening." She said. "My feet were killing me towards the end."

"I have a lunch thing tomorrow." Blaise said. "Do you want to come? Nothing big, just a few mates."

Hermione bit her lip. It would be his mates, Malfoy and those guys. Not her ideal choice of Saturday activities, but if she was going to be part of his life, she would have accept that occasionally she would have to be around his friends.

"They'll behave, I promise." He said and she smiled because he had read her mind.

She nodded and lay her head down on his chest. She didn't want him to see her dread. Spending a whole lunch in the company of the Slytherins, where you weren't certain whether the men or women were bitchier.

Well, if she wanted Blaise, she would have to bite the bullet and come to terms with the different corners of his life. He had come and hung out with her friends, and been a good sport about it. He had actually made Harry laugh at one point which had almost made Hermione jump up and down with pleasure.

Having the Slyterins and the Gryffindors hanging out together was obviously never going to happen, but as a couple they would have to traverse both worlds. She'd just gotten the tougher end of the bargain.

She wondered if Blaise thought so too or whether he thought hanging out with the Gryffindors would be as trying for him as the Slytherins would be for her. But this guy who was currently naming the freckles on her shoulder was worth it. Even if she had to be best friends with Pansy Parkinson.

And even Malfoy, who Blaise had assured her, had grown up in the time since she'd seen him last. Which was a long time ago as they didn't run in the same circles, but now, because of the sumptuous guy in her bed, they were about to run in the same circle. She really hoped it was true that he had grown up from the spoilt brat he'd been, but she wouldn't stake her money on it. Either way, she would handle him, she done before and she could certainly handle him now. Its not like any jibes about her parents or heritage was going to impress her. Its not like she was eleven anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione got ready the next morning. She wore a simple pencil skirt and cardigan, plain and simple. Blaise had gone home to change ahead of their lunch date. A bit of hair taming and some lip gloss and she was ready. She rarely wore makeup during the day, and she didn't see the need to change that because she was going to lunch with the Slytherins. If things went horribly wrong, she could just leave, she concluded.

She heard a knock on her door, which was Blaise obviously. It was ridiculous how excited and happy she got whenever she saw him. He was just so perfect. And she deserved someone perfect.

He looked very handsome, of course, a bit more casual than his work suit, but still more formal than Ron or Harry had been outside of a wedding or ball.

"You ready?" He said. "You look good enough to eat."

She blushed a bit and then nodded. She still wasn't entirely used to compliments. It had really knocked her for six to begin with but she was getting better at receiving compliments.

He side along apparated her to what must have been a restaurant, but more private than a Diagon Alley eatery as each table had its own room.

"Blaise, you're here." Someone said. Flint. Hermione hadn't seen him in years. Still had those teeth. He would probably be better looking if he'd do something about them. They were quite brutal looking. Her father would not be able to help himself from commenting on them.

And there they were, the Slytherins, or rather some of the Slytherins, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, and Graeme Harper. And then the blonde nuisance. He looked the same, a little older, a little more grown up, but it was definitely him. She hadn't seen him in person for years. He was in the paper regularly. He was still the most eligible bachelor in the country according to Witch Weekly, a point that had made Hermione stop reading the gossip rag all together.

She followed Blaise to two free chairs at the table.

"Blaise darling, I'm so glad you're here." Pansy said with a bright smile.

"You remember Hermione Granger." He said to Pansy.

"Of course I do." Pansy said, her smile not faultering and Hermione had to give her credit for that. "Studious Gryffindor if my memory recalls. Are you in training for Hogwarts professorship?"

"No I work at the Ministry." Hermione said.

"Oh, I would have expected you would end up doing something bookie."

"I do." Hermione confirmed.

"Well, all is well in the world then." Pansy said. "Adrian, my sweet, could you come see my grandmamma next week. She is dying some company from someone who isn't wrinkley and suffering from gout."

"If you absolutely insist Pansy." Adrian said. "This is the last time, you have to stop using me to serve tea to old biddies."

"But you are so entertaining." Pansy pouted. "And the biddies absolutely adore you, just as I do."

Blaise then introduced her to all the parties around the table. They nodded as he mentioned their names. They certainly were polite enough when the occasion called, and Hermione was glad. Even Malfoy nodded, and then turned away. Turning away is good.

"How did your function go last night?" Pansy said with a mischievous look. "I hope Miss Fletchnary behaved herself."

"I had Hermione here to serve as an effective deterrent to anyone who suffered from delusions." He said and squeezed her knee.

"You should have come to Marcus' after. We had an incredible night." Pansy said. "The boys are still a bit pickled. Why didn't you come?"

"I had other things to do." Blaise said and Hermione tried very hard not to blush.

Pansy made a pfft sound. "Seriously Blaise, you're not settling down to middle age already are you? You have to watch yourself spending all day with those ancient partners at your firm. You are spending much too much time with the elderly."

Hermione tuned out to Pansy's chattering, it wasn't directed at her and it seemed to be mostly banal chatter. Pansy was manicured in every possible way, her hair was straight and sleek like every single dark glossy strand had been beaten into submission. Her make-up was flawless and her nails were glossy, showing off the perfect tan.

A waiter gave her a menu at and she spent a moment perusing it. It was in French, which luckily she knew enough of not to make a fool or herself or have to ask Blaise to order for her. Hermione ordered a beef stew, while Blaise ordered Coq au Vin. Pansy and Daphne both ordered Nocoise salads.

"Do you ever eat anything more than a few leaves, Pansy?" Adrian asked.

"I have to do my bit to keep this figure." Pansy said with a radiant smile.

Malfoy didn't order anything other than more whiskey.

"Are you not eating, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I will stick to a liquid lunch today." Draco said. "No need to bring in new elements to disrupt a perfectly balanced constitution."

"So, Hermione." Adrian said sitting next to her. "What do you do at the Ministry?"

Hermione spent a few minutes filling him in on her role at the Ministry.

"Sounds horrendous." He said. "They must work you at all hours. So you and Blaise met at work. An office romance?"

"No one is better suited for horrendous work than her." Malfoy pitched in. "No one enjoyed scrubbing cauldrons more than her."

Hermione ignored him. "I guess you could say that." She intended her answer to be to Adrian's question, but it came out as answering either.

"Unending fascination with manual labour." Malfoy continued. His approach wasn't direct enough to be insulting, but there was definitely something underneath the teasing demeanour.

"I am a great fan of a bit of manual labour." Blaise said, which was a barely disguised double entendre.

A look exchanged between Blaise and Malfoy. Hermione knew it was about her, but she didn't quite know enough of the subtext to understand what it meant.

She was rescued from the uncomfortable situation by her food arriving. Pansy didn't stop chattering throughout the meal. Apparently she called everyone darling or my sweet.

The food was beautiful. Rich and creamy, and seasoned to perfection.

She looked up during her meal and found Malfoy watching her as he swung back some of his whiskey. She didn't quite know what to make of that.

"So what is Potter up to these days?" Marcus Flint asked.

"He is qualified as an Auror now." Hermione said. "He's been in training for a number of years and has achieved his qualification."

"Oh." Marcus said.

"I suppose he is suited to that kind of work." Daphne said. Daphne was incredibly beautiful. Preferring more one on one conversations to Pansy's need to dominate the whole table.

"I guess so." Hermione said, not entirely sure what the girl was asking.

"Someone has to." Nott said. Nott seemed more quiet, and Hermione suspected there was some kind of relationship between Nott and Daphne.

So this was the in-crowd. The rich, spoilt young of the pureblood elite. She wasn't sure any of them other than Blaise did any work at all. Malfoy certainly didn't. Adrian still played Quidditch for one of the professional teams. The girls certainly didn't and they had never expected that they would. Even at school, everyone knew that they would be going onto careers in leisure,shopping and lunching, maybe the odd charity work if the mood struck them.

"So, Draco." Daphne said. "Who has your attention this week?"

"That would be the Halsteth twins, if you must know." He said. "They keep me well occupied."

"I don't know how you do it." Graeme asked. "One is trouble enough, let alone two."

"There is nothing a bit of jewellery can't solve." Malfoy responded.

Hermione remained quiet. There was a biting little quip she could well rip into, but she decided that the less interaction with Malfoy she had the better. She certainly didn't want to return back to the school days where they insulted each other at every available opportunity. Firstly, she didn't care that much about him, even though he seemed to be the same old waste of space that he always was, and secondly, she didn't really see it as becoming to duke it out with someone like him. She was known for arguing good, strong points in a professional manner, which didn't include lowly mudslinging.

"So you are still enamoured with the charms of the delectable twins then?" Nott said.

"Delectable being the operative word." Malfoy said with a grin.

"The beef was superb." Hermione turned her attention to Blaise. "How was yours? Can I try the sauce?"

He felt up a spoonful for her and she tasted it.

"Mmm, I might try that next time." She said. "It is amazing how the same dish can taste so different with different chefs."

"Do you want some desert?" He asked. She gave him a look that said, of course I do, but not the kind that needed company. He leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Dirty girl."

Hermione smiled. She liked the little naughty edge she had when she was with him. It wasn't something she had really explored before, but when he called her a naught girl, she really felt like one.

Lunch with the Slytherins had been interesting. She probably wouldn't go any further than that, but she'd had enough. She wanted to spend time with Blaise back in her apartment.

"I will take you somewhere Italian next time. French is good, but if you really want to get into delectable, you have to try good, authentic Italian." He said quietly. "Of course, I am slightly biased."

"You will have to be my guide."

"Fear not, I won't lead you astray."

Hermione smiled again. She didn't mind if he did. He got up and excused them. Hermione said a general goodbye and briefly nodded to the table. She was so ready to get out of there. Preferring to have better things to think about than the spoilt glitterati of the wizarding world. All in all, it had gone well, and it was now something she could tick off the list of things she never hoped to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaise was away in Europe all week. It was strange not seeing him for lunch, but it gave her a chance to catch up with her friends again. She had been neglecting them of late.

Although when she had lunch with Harry and Ron she wondered why she missed them as they spent the whole time talking about a capture they had made of illegal traders, or the apparently spectacularly awesome quidditch match last weekend.

She wasn't sure whether it was a relief or not but they didn't mention Blaise at all. They didn't talk about relationships in any meaningful capacity. Luckily, Ginny wasn't there because she would have dissected each minuet detail. Hermione wasn't really ready to share yet. Their relationship was so new and she didn't really want to over-analyse it at this point. She just wanted to enjoy what it was at the moment.

But it was nice to have someone to make weekend plans with, someone to go out with and someone to cuddle on a rainy night.

Blaise met her for lunch on Friday. He had just gotten back, and they'd agreed to meet up at one of the pubs.

"I got you something." He said.

"Really?"

He handed her a medium sized box. Hermione felt a little embarrassed receiving a gift, but also very curious. It was a silk scarf.

"The continentals are crazy about scarfs, so I thought I had to get one for you."

"Its beautiful." Hermione said and tied it around her neck. "Thank you." She said and leaned over and kissed him. It felt like a really grown up thing, receiving a gift from a man. Not something she was used to.

"I will wear it for the rest of the day."

"The colour suits you." He said and perused the menu.

"Blaise!"

Hermione heard the high pitched voice that made her cringe.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Blaise said with surprise.

"Shopping." She said and fell down on one of the seats. "It can be so exhausting. I swear some of these shop assistance wouldn't understand a fashion statement if they stepped on one. They are completely clueless. Like I would be caught dead in an empire line like it's last year. Do they live in those stores so they don't notice that the seasons change? Time moves on, really. That is their profession, you would expect them to have some semblance of understanding of current fashion. How was Europe, darling?"

"Still there." Blaise said before ordering his meal from a passing staff member. Hermione hurried and ordered her steak sandwich as well before the person disappeared.

"You eating, Pansy?"

"No, I had a huge breakfast." Pansy said. "I am still full. That is a beautiful scarf."

"Blaise gave it to me." Hermione said when she noticed that the conversation had turned to include her.

"He is so sweet." Pansy said. "It suits you."

"Thanks."

"Now Blaise." Pansy said and wilfully batted her eye lids.

"Oh, here it comes." Blaise said.

"My birthday is coming up." Pansy said in a sweet voice. "And I do so want to go somewhere warm. I thought we could all go to Italy and have a nice little soirée. One only turns 24 once, so must make something special of it."

"Pansy, you make something special of every birthday."

"So why change a habit of a life time. Please Blaise."

"I can't just take off Pansy, I have work."

"Don't be dull. You haven't had a holiday in ages. I am sure they've worked you hard enough and Hermione could really use a holiday. She hasn't seen you place in Italy."

"Its not my place, Pansy. Its my mothers." Blaise said, but Pansy turned to Hermione.

"You should see it, sun drenched, right by the sea. Sixteenth century Palazzo. It is absolutely gorgeous."

Pansy was deliberately manipulating her, but Hermione had to concede it sounded exciting.

"Really, Blaise. You have to show a girl your best assets." Pansy said.

"And the house it Italy is my best asset?"

"One of your many." Pansy said with a wink and a light pat on his hand. "Come on Blaise, please. Don't make me beg. Its so embarrassing when I have to get down on my knees in public." She turned back to Hermione. "He is such a sadist."

"Fine." Blaise said with exasperation. "But I have to check with my firm before I can commit to anything."

"Yay." Pansy said with a little applause. "You are such a darling, Blaise."

"Only when severely bullied."

"I'm off." Pansy said grabbing her bag and practically swanning out the door. Hermione guessed that Pansy got what she came for.

"You don't have to take time off on my account." Hermione said.

"Once Pansy gets something in her head, she will not stop. Sadly, the more you fight her, the more value she places on it. If I'd known she was thinking in that direction, I would have begged her to come to Italy, that would have been the one way to make sure she'd change her mind."

"So what do you think about a couple of weeks in Italy?" He said as their meal arrived.

"Uhh." Hermione started. "I guess. I do have some leave owing. When is this supposed to happen?"

"In two weeks."

"I have a briefing with the Wizengamot." Hermione said.

"I can set up a portkey for right after." Blaise said.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess then that it wouldn't be a problem." She said. She felt a bit weary about it, but it would be nice to go away with Blaise. They were in the stage of their relationship when a trip away could be feasible.

As she thought about it, her concerns grew because it wouldn't be a nice weekend with Blaise. It would be a weekend with Blaise and all his friends. She'd kind of hoped she'd laid that whole thing to rest when she had lunch with the Slytherins, spending two weeks with them was something entirely different.

"Its settled then." Blaise said. "Apply for leave today and I'll do the same."

He seemed really happy and excited about it. Hermione didn't have the heart to back out, but internally she wondered what she'd signed herself up for.

"Don't look so worried, it will be fun." Blaise said and took her hand.

Hermione decided she wasn't going to be worried. She was going to have fun. She would be with Blaise and everyone would at least be civil. And if they weren't, did it really matter? Hopefully Malfoy would at minimum behave better than a child. Well, she wasn't going there to hang out with Malfoy. She was sure Italy was large enough for the both of them. Just because he was Blaise's friend didn't mean they had to stay glued to the hip. Plus it was Italy, there would be art, architecture, food and the sea to focus her attention on.

It would be nice and warm there, warm enough to swim. It had been ages since she'd had a swimming holiday. The last one had been when she'd gone to retrieve her oblivious parents from Australia.

She was tentatively excited and her manager agreed to the holiday readily. That solved the last stumbling block.

They didn't talk more about it over the weekend, just had a nice time together. As they lay in bed on Sunday morning Hermione was pretty sure that his nicest assets had nothing to do with property. There was gorgeous eyes, smooth skin, strong arms and a clever humour that made her laugh all the time.

She didn't know what to expect from this holiday. Apparently it was a property on the Adriatic that had been in his family for generations. It wasn't near any larger towns, being nice and secluded with physical access limited to travel by sea or magic. He assured her that she could always apparate to Rome or Florence. Most Italian cities had a magical quarter if she wanted to get out and explore.

It did sound like fun, she conceded. Surely her worries were baseless. She just hoped that this trip wouldn't change anything. She didn't really want to go either forward or backwards in this relationship at this point. Things were good right now. They had all the time in the world for moving things forwards, she wasn't the kind of girl who believed in rushing a relationship.

Hermione made preparations for her holiday. She packed swimwear, summer wear and a few dresses in case they went out in the evenings. She didn't overdo the packing, if she needed anything, she was sure she could buy it.

Harry and Ron were not all that excited about it when she went over to Harry's one evening.

"Pack an extra wand." Ron said. "You can't trust those Slytherins. Just don't turn your back on any of them."

"Really, Ron." Hermione said. "It will be fine. No one is going to hex me in the back."

"How do you know?" Ron shot back. "They weren't exactly friendly in school, where they?"

"Everyone has grown up a bit." Hermione said.

"What, you and Malfoy best friends now?"

"We are never going to be best friends, but I am sure we'll rub along just fine. Besides, he has some girlfriends to keep his attention now."

"Girlfriends?" Ginny said.

"Twins apparently." Hermione said.

"That is so crass." Ginny said with disgust, although the boys didn't seem as bothered. "Could he be more offensive? Blaise better be worth it, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. She was still all warm and languid from the weekend. "I suspect he might be worth crawling through hell."

"Well, I hope your holiday turns out to be better than that." Harry said. "But just in case, considering who you have signed up to hang out with, I will put a rescue plan in place if things turn septic."

"Guys, don't be ridiculous. Its just a holiday and the Slytherins are reasonable people, mostly. A bit vacant, but essentially harmless. Its not going to be wands at dawn." Hermione said. "I hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was looking forward to and dreading her upcoming vacation. Her mind kept on swinging between, it's a vacation and everyone is grown up, to its going to be a complete disaster. But this was Blaise's life and friends and if they wanted to be together, she would have to accept this part of his lifestyle.

Blaise left for Italy and she had to stay behind for the Wizengamot meeting, which rambled on in a boring and predictable way. While it seemed like it would never end, it finally did.

Hermione returned to her office and there was a beautifully wrapped box on her desk. Inside was something that looked like a key chain, a little spinning globe with the outline of the continents on it. The accompanying note said that it activated in twenty minutes. She dropped her books, notes and other supporting material and closed the box again. She had twenty minutes to get home and get her stuff. If she didn't make it, she would be going to Italy in her working robes, sensible shoes and nothing else.

She pushed her way through the foyer which was unusually busy although not a surprise.

"Hermione." She heard Harry call after her.

She turned and watched as Harry walked over, obviously not in a hurry.

"I have to go Harry, I'm catching a portkey in a few minutes."

"Oh." Harry said. "I just wanted to … nevermind, it can wait, go."

Hermione turned.

"Let me know when you arrive." Harry said. "I still don't trust them."

"Harry!" Hermione said. "It will be fine. I promise."

She stepped into the floo and buzzed home.

She made it with five minutes to spare. Good thing most of her packing was already done, she just had to gather together some toiletries. Her mind was buzzing with excitement and trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She quickly changed and got into more of a festive sleeveless light green dress.

She heard the little noise that said the portkey was activating and quickly grabbed her bag. The jerk in her stomach followed by lights, speed and nausea.

She came out in brilliant sunlight. She forgot her sunglasses. Well there had to be something.

"There you are." Blaise said and came up and kissed her on her temple. He was wearing white and he looked good enough to eat. Maybe they could go spend some time together now. She was ready for this green dress to come off, even if its only been on for a minute.

She looked around and had arrived in some kind of patio/garden area. There was a welcoming blue pool with what looked like the Zabini motto at the bottom. A flash of irrational concern worked through her mind that it was not a good idea to be with someone who has a motto.

Tables, sunbeds and chairs surrounded the pool, with a large table further down. All surrounded by a lush garden. She turned around and was confronted by an absolutely awe inspiring view of the Mediterranean, broken by a few tall tree trunks. The dark blue water glittered as a warm breeze caressed her arms and legs. Damn forgetting those sunglasses.

She had another desire to retreat back to a bedroom for a nice long siesta involving absolutely no sleeping. She felt a sense of happiness warm through her. While she was having trouble keeping her hormones in check, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have to for long. Two weeks of nothing but enjoying themselves.

"Lets put your bag away." Blaise said.

Hermione smiled. Time alone. What could be better?

They started kissing as soon as the door to the bedroom shut. Hermione barely noticed the white walls and the antique bed on the dark parquette floor. The large open door looked out over the ocean.

"That's gorgeous." She murmured, talking about the ocean view.

"Speaking off." He said and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and he carried her to the bed.

They spend twenty minutes getting thoroughly reacquainted.

"This whole siesta thing is an eminently civilised idea." Blaise said and he traced his fingers along her ribcage.

They started hearing noises outside.

"I guess people are reappearing." He said. Hermione hadn't even thought of other people yet. She certainly hadn't seen anyone else and she'd forgotten that they were there too.

He helped her zip up her dress. He looked so incredibly good in his white pants and Hermione almost swoon when he swung the white shirt around his shoulders.

"Let's go." He said and held the door open for her. His shirt wasn't buttoned up and his incredible stomach peeped through. She just couldn't get to grips that this incredibly hot guy was hers.

She smiled at him as they walked out of the house onto the patio. She smile faltered a bit as she saw the Slytherin crew scattered around the garden and pool.

Hermione saw Pansy lying in a sun bed with an incredibly large fushia sun hat. She had on a matching bathing suit and high heels. Obviously expensive. Her skin was perfectly tanned and every bit that could be manicured had been so to within an inch of its life.

"Do you want a drink?" Blaise asked as a man approached. "This is Guiseppe, he knows his way around a cocktail. You can test him if you like, but there isn't a cocktail on the planet he does not know."

"Just a gin and tonic, please." Hermione said.

"How very British." Pansy said.

"Can't beat a classic." Hermione said feeling a little self conscious, but she shook it off.

"But constantly sticking to the tried and true lack a certain creativity, don't you think?" The crisp, bored tones of Draco Malfoy said from the pool.

Hermione hadn't seen him there, standing in the pool, skin so pale it hurt her eyes. Double damn forgetting those sunglasses.

"Conservatism is distasteful, I agree, but sometimes a drink is just a drink."

"Touche." Malfoy said and slowly stepped out of the pool towards her. He was dripping wet and Hermione fought an instinct to step back. He was standing in front of her in practically nothing more than his birthday suit except for the little grey pants that were a cross between a speedo and shorts. She had never seen him out of his suit before and he was slim, but fit. It was incredible, she mused that he still looked so well considering the lifestyle he led.

He bent over and grabbed a towel off the sun bed next to Pansy's.

"Now children, play nicely." Pansy said and put her magazine down.

Malfoy proceeded to wipe water off his arms. It clung to his skin like little jewels catching the sun and it brought out the darker blonde in his slicked back hair. He turned his slim but muscled back to her and Hermione had an urge to be somewhere else.

"Do you want to go down to the jetty?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, pleased for a way out.

They walked down the stepped path towards the shore. There wasn't a sandy beach, just a large jetty coming out of the rocky shore. The water was crystal clear and she could see the bottom. It looked so welcoming. A ladder led into the water of the end of the jetty.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous." Hermione said.

"Its alright." Blaise said.

"Just alright?" Hermione said with a laugh. Blaise smiled and walked along the jetty.

"I spent most of my summers here." He said. "All in all, I suppose it's a nice place to grow up. Its been in my family for generations."

"I wonder how you spend any time in England at all?" She said. "If I had a place like this, I don't think you'd see me all that often."

"It does get boring after a while, especially if you're on your own." Blaise said with a shrug. "I guess when it comes down to it, it's the people you surround yourself with that counts more than anything."

Hermione felt her smile slide a little bit, but recovered in a microsecond. Thinking of the people he surrounded himself with only highlighted how different they really were.

She sat down at the end of the jetty and let her feet dip into the warm water.

"So now what?" She said as he sat back and leaned on the handles of the ladder into the water.

"We just hang out." He said. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Definitely." She said. "The water is amazing. Just a little too cosy to walk all the way back to the room to change."

He gave her a smug look that melted her insides. "You could just slip the dress off and slip in. No one will know."

Tempting as it was, she was absolutely sure that someone would come down, knowing her luck. The jetty wasn't immediately seen from the garden, but if someone walked over to the edge, they could look down on it. If it was dark she would be pulling that dress off right now. As it was, she didn't want to go skinny dipping in front of Pansy or Marcus, or worse, Malfoy.

She laid back on the wooden jetty to put her head in Blaise's lap and let the sun warm her skin. "Maybe after dinner." She said.

"I like the sound of that." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione relaxed and unpacked. She couldn't get enough of the view out her window. It drew her whether she liked it or not. She wasn't really saved from the oceans mesmerising effect by the setting of the sun either. The moon glittered on the water and the gentle lapping of the ocean was just soothing.

Blaise was out somewhere, having to tend to guests and provisions. Hermione wasn't sure how many people were here. She could hear chatter.

Dinner was a late affair, apparently. Although it made sense as the heat really killed ones appetite. Hermione was a little tired by the time dinner finally came around, but she would make do.

It was held in the courtyard by the pool under the stars and the large trees covering much of the courtyard. The heat had barely abated, but the sea breezes made it pleasant.

Lights made the courtyard look magical. Hermione saw Blaise talking Nott and Flint, and she made her way over to him. He hadn't changed. He was still wearing white, and he looked awesome. Some of the girls had changed. Wore more formal clothing at night.

Blaise put his arm around her and she was content while he finished his conversation. They sat down as the food was being brought out on a serving trolley.

Pansy was sitting across from them. She had this impeccably tailored black little dress on. It was very flattering in the way that expensive tailoring achieved. Dramatic evening make up made Hermione feel a little under dressed, not like she would probably ever do make up like that anyway.

The food looked great, she thought. The smell was reminding her that she was over due for a meal. As everyone was settling, Malfoy joined them along with some girl Hermione had never seen before. An absolutely stunning tall girl in a short lilac dress on top of long tanned legs. Malfoy was back in his usual black. Hermione wondered if he'd been waiting all day for the sun to go down so he could get back in his black.

The leggy, stunning girl sat down next to Malfoy and turned her attention completely to him. It was apparent from their body language that they were involved in some capacity.

"Salad?" Blaise asked, and Hermione tore herself away from further along the table.

"Please." She said with a smile.

"There's lamb later." He said. "Slow cooked for hours. You have to try it."

"I will make sure I do." She said, taking a moment to take stock on how good things were this minute.

"Now, you promised me a ride in that boat of yours, Blaise." Pansy said. "It would be ever so nice to have a little sprint along the coast line."

"I did, didn't I." He said. "There is a proper beach down the coast a bit."

"I adore a beach." Pansy said. "Its settled then."

"What do you think?" He said turning to Hermione. "An hour on the beach tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect." She said, as Pansy smiled and unfolded her napkin in her lap.

Hermione wondered how Pansy felt about Blaise. She certainly like bossing him around, and Blaise seemed very content with putting up with it. Although this could be a dynamic that went back for years for all she knew.

The salad was refreshing and cool. The meat dish came and Blaise was right. It was salty and succulent. It might even be better tomorrow for sandwiches, she thought. A nice picnic on the beach, just her, Blaise … and Pansy.

The stunning girl with Malfoy laughed loudly. Her whole perfect body shook as she laughed.

"That is Justine." Pansy said pointedly. "She's French. Beaubaton girl."

Hermione watched as the girl flicked her long light brown hair over her golden tanned shoulder. Her hair was so silky it seemed to have a mind of its own. Hermione felt a stab of jealousy because no matter what she tried, she would never have hair like that. If she worked hard, she could manage to get it under some semblance of control, but her hair would never be effortlessly silky like that.

"I thought he was with twins." Hermione said.

"He's moved on." Pansy said. "He get's bored easily. He changes his girls more often that he changes his socks, I'm sure. We'll see how long Justine lasts."

They sure looked like the perfect couple. She wondered what kind of person would have a picture perfect coupledom like that and place no value on it. She wondered what he placed value on, and realised probably not much when it came to girls other than novelty. It put a bad taste in her mouth because he probably didn't understand what he was missing out on. She looked at Blaise. The excitement of getting to know someone because you like them, want them and can get close. Malfoy seemingly had no intention of any of that, preferring to be completely at arms lengths other than sex.

She shook any thought of him and what he did behind closed doors out of her head. Not somewhere she wanted to go.

Desert was a silky and rich tiramisu. And more wine. Hermione was starting to feel the wine take effect, relaxing her. Blaise told her a little about the history of the place. The food was cleared away and replaced by more wine and spirits. Sometimes Hermione couldn't keep up with what he was saying, she was just watching his lips move. And they were going to go upstairs later, she reminded herself and rubbed her calves together in anticipation.

"They're so disgustingly in love." Pansy said, as she pulled Malfoy down in the seat that Adrian Pucey had vacated. "Stuck in their own little bubble. Its revolting. You have to rescue me."

"Oh, you know what Blaise is like." Malfoy said as he fell back in the seat. "Looses all sense of perspective when he meets a girl he likes."

Hermione picked up on what might have been a warning. She felt Malfoy's full attention on her. Something that always proceeded events that were painful and embarrassing in her experience. She didn't like having his attention, in the past it usually mean that things were going to go sideways fast.

Pansy put her hand on his arm and his gaze rested on Hermione a second more than it needed to before he turned his attention back to Pansy. She was talking to him about her birthday or something. Hermione felt relief as his attention moved elsewhere. She couldn't help but to analyse what he'd said, which could be interpreted as Blaise loosing perspective enough to be with her, or even that Blaise fell into 'like' a lot and it passed.

No, she refused to listen to their judgement of her relationship. It was contrary to what she saw and felt. And they were certainly not trusted sources.

Daphne Greengrass was desperately trying to get Malfoy's attention. It certainly didn't do his ego any good having these girls fawn all over him. Sadly, it seemed to be a fact of life, and just reinforced the idea that he was the uber cool guy that all the girls wanted to be with.

Hermione wanted to throw up in her mouth. She really needed to get her focus back on the good things, which was the gorgeous guy sitting next to her.

But Malfoy practically ignored Daphne. "First time in Italy?" He asked Hermione directly.

"No, I've been with my parents a couple of times."

"To muggle Italy." Malfoy pointed out.

Hermione didn't answer, as his point had been made.

"The wizard Italy is of course an entirely different world. You should enjoy it."

His statement had that undercurrent that said he wasn't hoping for her to have a good time, more that she should enjoy it while it lasts because she likely won't get a chance to see it again once Blaise is through with her. Although she wasn't sure, maybe she was reading things into his statements due to their rather difficult past. Considering she wouldn't trust him with a well meaning statement if her life depended on it.

"I will, thanks." She said with a tight smile. It was followed by a second of awkward silence and Hermione was going to suggest that Blaise shown her some more of the property. Actually, she wanted to be away from their immediate company.

"You're working in the Ministry, I think Blaise was saying." Malfoy continued with the conversation she had completely dismissed as over. And she wasn't happy about the fact that Blaise had been talking about her to Malfoy. They were close friends, so it wasn't surprising, but she didn't have to like it.

"I work predominantly with the Wizengamot." She said.

"How thrilling." Pansy said with distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"Hermione has a very important and underappreciated role." Blaise said.

Hermione smiled as she turned to him. She was upmost impressed that he defended her, and that he thought her work was important.

"Guess you achieved a position where you had influence over things." Malfoy said. Hermione's heckled automatically went up whenever he opened his mouth, she recognised.

"It doesn't hurt to be in a position where you can draw attention to some of the injustices in this world." She said with her head held high.

She had his full attention again and she didn't like it. He wasn't particularly expressing anything on his features, which was perhaps even worse. Like a predator not wanting to alert its prey before striking. Hermione shook the feeling off.

"It pays the bills and its work that I enjoy." Hermione said. "And sometimes I get to mingle with the most interesting people. Can't complain." She said and rested her hand on Blaise's forearm.

She wasn't sure whether she still had Malfoy's full attention. She had decided she wasn't going to look. He certainly was the antidote to the relaxing effect of wine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was brilliant the next day when Hermione woke up. The light really was different here. Stronger, more insistent and brightening up every colour. Ok, she needed some sun glasses. It was early and she was already squinting.

She dressed in a pale yellow sun dress. Her skin was a little pale, but she would brown up pretty quickly. She sat down and watched the ocean while Blaise showered. She was quietly excited about the day, although still a little weary of hanging out with the Slytherins.

She could hear them down in the patio. She could hear Pansy's demanding voice. Truthfully, she didn't quite know what to make of Pansy. Pansy wasn't stupid. She wouldn't be quite so manipulative if she was, but she also had no idea what Pansy's true feelings or intentions were. Hermione just felt like she had to watch her back.

Hermione watched while Blaise dressed. Oh, the small pleasures in life, she thought to herself. He wore light blue pants and a white shirt. Clothes that Harry or Ron would never, ever wear. They would never wear baby blue light linen pants. Clothes they would see as too feminine, but there was something quite masculine about a man feeling comfortable in more androgynous clothes. Maybe it was the sheer confidence, and although she could get away with wearing that, he didn't look feminine in the least.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him as they walked down to breakfast. He was holding her hand and he wasn't shy about it. He didn't hide anything and she admired that.

It had taken her years and a lot of work to get over her insecurities. They all had insecurities, deep seated ones. Harry had worked through a lot of his during the war, but they were still there, stemming from the fact that he didn't completely fit into the magical or the muggle world. Ron was one big insecurity from beginning to end, which was why they never really worked together. He resented her intelligence, and was now much more settled with someone who didn't really challenge him.

The Slytherins on the other hand, had always flaunted their inherent belonging, their position and money. They really did feel entitled. It used to grate something shocking, but she was trying really hard not to resent it. I really hurt to admit it. Something in her still wanted to strain against it. She just wasn't entirely sure why. Resenting their confidence and inherent belonging was in the end just a reflection of her own insecurity. She had over time come to the conclusion that dealing with her own insecurity was far more fruitful and mature than resenting them for their lack of it.

The table was laden with breakfast food. Some were eating while others were sunning on the lounges. Pansy was picking at the fruit with manicured nails. She was wearing a silver bathing suit, complimented with silver jewellery and matching deep red toes, nails and lips. The material of the suit was extraordinary, it really did look liquid.

"Blaise, Darling." Pansy said with a wicked smile. "You look well rested. I hope you haven't forgotten about our little boat ride today."

Hermione actually had forgotten about it.

"Oh course not." Blaise said. "Ready whenever you are."

"Excellent. We'll go in an hour or so. Maybe pack a little light lunch. Guiseppe!" Pansy called.

Hermione did notice Pansy treated Blaise's house and staff like they was hers. Then again, she didn't know what was normal, and even more importantly, she didn't want to think about it. She sat down and started to fill her plate with eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. Heaven knew what Pansy planned for a light lunch, probably champagne and caviar. Pansy ate hardly anything and Hermione didn't want to get stuck starving until dinner.

"I need to get some sunglasses." She said to Blaise. "I left mine behind."

"I'm sure I can find you something." Blaise said. He had a quiet wordd with Guiseppe after Pansy was done ordering him around.

Guiseppe returned a while later with a pair of ladies sun glasses, gold with diamonds. Hermione had a closer look and realised it was real gold, maybe even real diamonds. Who has real stones in their sunglasses? That was insane.

"They're my mothers." Blaise said. "She has quite a few, so she won't miss them."

They were so not her style, but if her eyes could sigh, they would have when she slipped them on. They weren't dark sunglasses, but they did take the glare off. Ok, all was forgiven. These silly glasses probably cost more than her flat, but they did the job rather nicely. She decided she didn't care that she had on glasses she thought were gaudy, her comfort was more important.

Justine appeared a little while later. She was wearing a teal bikini that worked beautifully with her tanned skin, and showed off her perfect curves. Pansy's smile stiffened a bit but didn't falter.

Justine spoke to Guiseppe in perfect Italian and then melting onto a sun bed. Hermione was impressed by the girl's Italian and the devil in her loved the pressure this perfect creature put on Pansy.

Guiseppe returned with a tiny little coffee cup and a pastry, as Malfoy joined them. He was wearing grey linen. He looked so different from the black suit he'd worn since she met him. She flopped down on another sun bed and proceeded to light a cigarette. Hermione hated smoking. Just another thing about Draco Malfoy to utterly despise.

Flint and Nott finished doing laps in the pool.

"The girlies want to go shopping in Rome." Nott said from the edge of the pool when Terence Higgs asked him what his plans were. Justine seemed to perk up. "I have been roped into escorting."

"Better you than me, mate." Malfoy said with a grin. Justine pouting turned to Malfoy, running her fingers along his arm. Hermione felt like throwing up. "Fine. Go."

Justine jumped up excitedly. "I have to change. Rome has the most exquisite designs."

She retreated back into the house, while Pansy huffed. "Everyone knows Milan is the place to go."

"That girl is going to drain my accounts," Malfoy said with his devilish smirk, "but worth every knut."

Hermione wanted to say something about how pathetic that scene just was, but decided it was best to mind her own business. How Malfoy spent his inheritance was certainly none of her concern, even though it gave her the creeps. Shake it off, she told herself.

"Draco, you simply must come with us." Pansy cooed.

Hermione's eyes snapped up. Please god, no, she said to herself.

"Can't sit around her sulking all day." Pansy continued. "I insist. We have room for one more and poor Blaise could use some male company."

Malfoy just drew another breath from his cigarette. Say no, Hermione urged him silently.

"Maybe." He said.

Pansy looked pleased. "Now where is that man?" She said and wandered off.

Malfoy was down by the jetty when Pansy had ordered all of them to be there. Just typical, Hermione said to herself. Her little jaunt out with Blaise was now burdened with Pansy and Malfoy. Just great.

"Don't worry, Granger." Pansy said with a smile. "I know you two never got on at school, but he'll be gentle as a pussy cat, won't you?"

"Always." Malfoy said. Hermione had the distinct feeling that Pansy didn't truly care one bit if he was. Was Pansy up to something inviting him along, she wondered.

Blaise helped her into the boat and settled her on one of the seats. Pansy had taken one of the seats up front next to the driver's spot. Blaise started the boat and Malfoy took the other seat along the side in the back. The boat roared to life and Blaise gave little warning of taking off.

The boat was fast. Hermione hair whipped in her face and she had to tie it back so she could see. The wind was whipping Blaise's clothes back as he was standing by the wheel. He looked absolutely gorgeous. It was too loud and windy to speak, and the sheer speed of the wind was cold. She felt her skin start to goosepimple.

She kept her eyes on Blaise the whole time, because she knew that Malfoy was watching her, and she didn't want to acknowledge it. He wouldn't be shy about it or look away if she snapped him. He was in all, confrontational.

They got where they were going about twenty minutes later. She felt absolutely chilled after the ride. They had arrived at a deserted little beach on an unoccupied island. The water was crystal clear and Hermione could see the bottom all around her. Blaise grabbed a picnic basket while Hermione jumped down into the thigh deep water. It was a bit chilly, but the sand was warm and welcoming.

Pansy had picked a spot and was stripped down to her liquid silver suit. Hermione needed some sun to warm up and took off her sundress as well. She'd put on the olive green bikini she'd bought in Spain some years ago. It was in no way spectacular.

Hermione settled down on her towel and stretched out. The sun was glorious.

"I'm going for a snorkel." Blaise said. "The shore is loaded with lobsters. Might catch a few for lunch."

Fresh caught lobster sounded too good to be true. Blaise stripped down to his swim trunks and grabbed the snorkling gear. He waded into the water and disappeared.

"I'm going for a swim." Malfoy followed. He stripped down as well. He was pale compared to Blaise, but he was not unfit. Hermione made a distinct effort not to look at him.

"I can't believe he's with that whore." Pansy said. "Did you see her at breakfast? How crass."

Hermione didn't answer, and apparently this conversation didn't need any input.

"But, he'll tire of her. Girls like her are available at a drop of a hat."

"Weren't you a couple once?" Hermione asked.

"Long time ago." Pansy said. "He's a sweetheart, really, but we just didn't work."

Hermione knew what she meant, although she had loved Ron and still do, they just never worked.

"Although you wouldn't know that because he hates your guts." Pansy said without completely trying to hide her fake sympathy.

Don't give me fake sympathy, Hermione thought, I don't care.

"But don't worry, he'll behave." She continued. "If only for Blaise's sake. That sun really does heat up fast doesn't it. I need a dip."

Pansy got up and ran down to the water. Hermione didn't mind one bit. Peace and quiet in the sun was just what she needed. She stretched out and groaned a little with pleasure. She placed a hat on her face and meditated a bit, or imagined that she did.

After a while she felt a couple of water drops on her skin. She wondered if it was raining, but then heard someone settle on Pansy's towel. She got suspicious with the quiet and lifted her hat up enough to see pale skin on muscled legs.

She dropped her head back and replace the hat. Not speaking at all would probably make this situation better.

"You're going to burn." He said after a while.

Hermione contemplated her options, and ignoring him did seem attractive. Although spending the rest of her vacation red as a lobster didn't appeal.

"I have some lotion." She finally said and sat up. She pulled it out of her bag and started on her arms. He was on his side propped up on his elbow, watching her the entire time.

She was getting really uncomfortable with the watching. Didn't he have any humility at all? She felt like an idiot rubbing lotion onto every inch of her skin in front of him.

"Is the water nice?" She asked by way of conversation and distraction.

"It's refreshing." He said blandly.

She couldn't see Blaise or Pansy. She smiled as she realised that she was stuck on a desert island with no one other than Draco Malfoy. A scenario that would have been counted as hell as many points in her life. She tried to get the sun lotion up her back, but wasn't going a great job off it.

Malfoy grabbed the lotion out of her hand and she froze and he squirted some onto his hand and applied it to her skin. She wanted to shrink away but had too much pride. His hand was big and warm and it made long firm strokes along her back.

"Watching you grabble with put that on it like watching a turtle on its back." He said as he finished with the lotion on her lower back.

He lit up another cigarette and Hermione coughed her protest. It didn't sway him.

"So, you and Blaise make an interesting couple." He stressed the interesting.

Hermione felt her heckles bristle. "We seem to get on alright."

"Its never hard to get on with a girl." Malfoy said spat some particle off his tongue.

Hermione knew he was talking about sex, she just wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Yeah well, so it is." She said and lay back on the towel. She put the hat back on her face and ignored him. She stretched out again and left her arms languidly up above her head.

If he was trying to tell her that Blaise was only with her because of the sex, she felt fine with quietly indicating that the sex was spectacular.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione's skin felt the effects of the sun later that evening. She wasn't burnt, but her skin was warm. It had been a long time since she spent any time in the sun.

They were going out to dinner tonight. To Florence and Hermione was quite excited about it. Florence apparently had a very old magical district. She'd read about it but never been there. Not that she'd get to see much of it since it was nighttime.

Blaise was wearing a pale grey suit tonight and he looked spectacular. He would probably look spectacular in a potato sack.

Hermione decided to wear this little red dress she'd bought especially for the occasion. It was something she thought was a little too girly when she first looked at it. She didn't have the call for strappy little red dresses that often in her ordinary life, but since it was vacation time, she thought she'd buy it just in case, even if she never wore it, she knew it was there. But tonight she was going to go all out and wear it. If she was with Harry and Ron, she wouldn't, but she was with Blaise who seemed to push the edge a little fashion wise.

The soft fabric floated around her thighs ending a bit above her knees. She felt sexy in it. It wasn't particularly revealing, but it did show her curves. Blaise appreciated it too as she got a big smile from him as he walked out of the bathroom. He was going to be taking it off later, she thought to herself.

Going on vacation with Blaise was awesome, she decided. It was all the good things wrapped up in one.

They met everyone on the patio where a portkey had been organised. It was some kind of silver ball, which Blaise held in his hand waiting for it to activate. Pansy wore a silvery blue dress, which looked like it was made of glass. It was exquisite and Hermione didn't dare to think how much it cost. Malfoy was the last to arrive. He wore black, big surprise and he led Justine who wore this green jungle print dress.

Everyone looked good. Everyone made an effort. She felt a stab of disloyalty. It wasn't supposed to matter and it was shallow, but just for once it was nice to be part of a party that looked good and weren't ashamed of it.

"Its time." Blaise said breaking Hermione's musings. She placed her hand on top of his and looked up at him with a smile. She was excited about the evening. Malfoy placed a large warm hand on top of hers. Her smile faltered a bit. She didn't like him touching her, and felt the contact keenly. She felt the pressure of other hands laying themselves on top. She had an instinct to pull away, but his hand held hers in place as she tried. He gave her a warning look and then the jerk of the porting came.

They arrived close to the restaurant. Hermione shook all hands off her as soon as she could. The touch lingered even after she's got her hands free. She wanted to rub it away with her other hand, but Blaise grabbed her hand and led her down the street.

The tables were outside on a balcony, set up with white table cloth and candles. Blaise grabbed seats for them in the middle of the table. Pansy picked a seat on the other side of Blaise and Hermione got that feeling of concern again. Nott and Astoria Greengrass were across from them. Malfoy and Justine sat further to the right on the other side.

"That is a gorgeous dress." Astoria said. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a muggle dress." Hermione stated.

"Oh." Astoria said with surprise. "It is very flattering."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. She was not the best at taking compliments and felt intensely uncomfortable.

Bread and butter appeared on the table as soon as everyone was settled.

"Red or white?" Blaise asked. Hermione's confusion reigned for a second before she realised he was talking about wine. She felt very grateful that she hadn't asked what he referred to. She didn't want to give the impression that she'd never been to a restaurant before. Because she had, loads with her parents. Just not a lot of magical restaurants.

"Red." She said. She needed to get hold of herself and relax.

Pansy was chattering away about something someone had done that she had declared was completely ridiculous.

"Do you do a lot of things in the muggle world?" Astoria asked.

"Her parents are muggles." Malfoy said with a tad of derision, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was for her parents or for Astoria's rather dumb question. More than likely, it was for her parents.

"Yes, I guess I do." Hermione said. "They tend to prefer the muggle world, particularly as they don't feel part of the magical world and they feel it's just a little…" She was babbling.

"A little what?" Malfoy pushed.

"Small." She said, she was going to say antiquated, but realised it might not be a good term to put out there. And that didn't even adequately describe what her parents thought of the magical world. The idea of magic was fascinating to them at first, but as they got to know more about the magical culture, they strongly felt that Hermione was severely limiting her potential being aligned with that stagnant, backwards and anally retentive world. Their words, not hers.

"Small?" Astoria said with confusion.

"Well…" She said, trying to find a way out of this conversation without raising any heckles. She didn't want to spend the evening being attacked for her parents and views. "They're just not used to living in a community where everyone knows each other, and their business going back centuries." She just couldn't help the tiny little jab.

"They'd rather associate with complete strangers?" Malfoy challenged. Why was he even in this conversation, she thought.

"Its just a different lifestyle, that all." Hermione said, wishing she could change the subject. She turned her attention back to Astoria. "The muggle world is vast, and its just … different."

"If you prefer the 'vastness' of the muggle world, why are you here?" Malfoy continued to challenge.

"I didn't say that." Hermione shrugged. Blaise was listening to the conversation intently now as well. "I, being a muggleborn, must live in both. That is just part of the deal when you're muggleborn." And I am here because Blaise turns me to putty, she wanted to shout, but didn't. She just smiled to herself instead and looked back towards him.

She sighed her relief because she had managed to kill the conversation without starting a war.

The menus finally came and Hermione hid behind hers for a long time. She didn't mind speaking with Astoria, it was just the one welcoming himself to the conversation that was ruining it.

She decided on fish.

"Your red isn't going to go with that." Malfoy said.

"I'll order a nice chardonnay for you." Blaise said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, slightly annoyed that she just got bullied into changing wine. White went better with fish, but she was annoyed it was practically forced on her. Blaise called a waiter over.

"The Fratelli Burtussi, I think." Blaise said to the waiter.

"A Chateau Fremery would be better." Malfoy said.

"Maybe," Blaise said, "but French wines just lack that bit of delicacy."

"Although the bit of sweetness changes the flavour of the fish." Malfoy said.

"Well, you always like a bit of tart, don't you?" Blaise said back with a sly smile.

Hermione got the distinct feeling there were undertones in this conversation that had nothing to do with wine or fish.

"So have you always lived in Paris?" Hermione asked Justine. Whatever kind of pissing contest was going on, she didn't need to be part of it. Or to have the girl think she was the tart they were referring to.

"Yes, I grew up there." She said with her accented English.

"It's a beautiful city." Hermione said. "I love the architecture."

The conversation with Justine faltered there. She really wasn't good at anything other than looking pretty, Hermione thought. Poor thing. Luckily, Blaise squeezed her knee as a welcome distraction and Hermione turned her attention back to him.

"Want to go for a walk later before we head back?"

"Yes!" Hermione said with obvious pleasure. She would love to see a bit of magical Florence, almost as much as she wanted to spend a bit of time with alone with Blaise.

The food arrived. Apparently Blaise had won the contest as she was presented with a bottle of Fratelli Burtussi. It was gorgeous. She had an excellent lemon tart for dessert, drowned in something delicious, sweet and alcoholic.

As soon as the meal was finished, Blaise excused them saying they had something to check on. An obvious lie, but it cut off anyone from inviting themselves along. Pansy looked angry, but right now, Hermione didn't care. She'd had enough of his friends for one day.

After a quick word with the Manager of the restaurant, Blaise led her down the stairs and out on the street.

"Sorry about Malfoy." Blaise said. "He can be a bit difficult and pig headed."

"He certainly has excellent hearing." Hermione said.

"He means nothing by it." Blaise said. "He's just like that. Ok dress sense, but awful taste in women and wine."

Hermione smiled.

"And always competitive." Blaise continued. "But in terms of looking stunning, you outshone the stars tonight. Did I tell you how gorgeous that dress looks on you?"

Hermione smiled again and gave him a bit of a push.

"I have developed a new appreciation for muggle skills with cloth." He continued. "Now let me show you the institutions. The architecture is a cut above." He pulled her close. "And then, we'll go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blaise had to do something the next day, so Hermione took the time to explore some of the nearby villages on her own. Pansy had convinced everyone that the shopping in Milan was far superior and an excursion was deemed necessary. Hermione, feeling that she needed a break from the Slytherin company, made other plans.

She spent the days walking around medieval streets in small villages so far off the tourist track they rarely saw anyone. And no one spoke any English, but charades and finger pointing seemed to work well enough.

She returned to the house before anyone was back and spent a good hour reading on a sun lounge. It was really nice when there was no one there. Without the constant noise and talking, you could hear the ocean and the wind, the birds and insects.

But it didn't take long before Pansy's demanding voice broke the relaxing silence. They poured onto the patio with shopping parcels in tow.

"This is the perfect birthday present." Pansy said. "And now I have a dress worthy of the occasion. It is simply gorgeous. Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome." He said and sat down on one of the lounges and closed his eyes.

Justine was seemingly not pleased, but she had her own parcel. Hermione suspected there would be an industrial grade sulk on if Draco had bought Pansy something and not Justine.

The whole maturity of the situation bemused her. Pansy had her own money, so this was about something else. More of the Slytherin politics, she guessed. She decided she didn't want to deal with them anymore and retreated back into the pool, where the water gave her that initial kick of cold.

She swam to the other side of the pool away from the politicking Slytherin girls. She missed her own friends, who didn't bring shopping into the proceedings at all. Just a pint at the pub, while just hanging out being happy to be with each other.

Marcus Flint joined her in the pool.

"Where did you go?"

"Just into the village nearby." She said. "Not much for shopping. Not really a social thing for me."

"You could have told me, I would have escorted you. Going alone, you are a strange one." He said.

Hermione gave a little smile because rolling her eyes would be rude, especially as he offered his services as an escort. While nice, it was a bit bizarre.

She suddenly decided that the white bikini might not have been a good idea because now she felt a bit self-conscious.

"So, you work in law." He continued. She really didn't feel like talking, but the ever present requirement not to be rude kept her there.

"Umhm." She said. "Do you know where Blaise is?"

"He had do go somewhere." Marcus said.

"I better go check if he's back." She said and pulled herself out of the pool. Even worse was that she had to walk past Malfoy to get to her towel and book. She could always leave the towel and go upstairs wet, but that would be weird. She was being ridiculous. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

She walked over and grabbed her stuff, then retreated back to her room. Luckily, no one said anything. She was absolutely sure Malfoy would say something to continued or even amplify her discomfort. She wasn't exactly sure why she was uncomfortable, she'd been in a bikini hundreds of times without much reaction.

It didn't matter, she was back in her room. Blaise wasn't back, but she enjoyed the silence and solitude.

He came back shortly before dinner. It would be an informal dinner for once, as tomorrow was Pansy's big night, requiring cocktail dresses and all. So she decided to go down in her comfortable beach pants that suited most purposes. They were fitted and stretchy and looked like something you could quite naturally wear over your bikini. The one she refused to take off out of principle.

And who knew, maybe a swim after dinner with Blaise might not be a bad thing. She'd barely seen him tonight.

The girls were still completely dressed. There was a cocktail dress for every occasion apparently.

"Well, you look gorgeous without making any effort whatsoever." Pansy said.

"I thought we'd perhaps go for that night swim, he's been promising me all along." She said as she sat down next to Blaise. How she wished it was just the two of them. She decided to tune them out and focus on him for a bit. She asked him how his day was, just loud enough for the conversation to be amongst the two of them.

"I really could help you with your hair." Pansy interrupted. "Give it a bit of sleek. Tame it a bit."

"I'm not sure I'd recognise myself." Hermione said, not really sure whether it was a genuine offer or just a barely covered insult. Not that she wanted Pansy anywhere near her hair. "I have grown quite used to it doing its own thing over the years."

"I love your hair." Blaise leaned over. "Don't you dare."

She laughed.

"She's one of those who believes that natural is better." Malfoy said with derision.

Oh, god, here we go, she said to herself.

"Mistakenly, I'm sure." She returned.

He didn't say anything more.

"Men always like soft hair." Pansy said. "A bit of potion and it would be straight and sleek. You must let me."

"Alright Pansy, since tomorrow is your day, I will let you do whatever you want to my hair." Hermione said. "Provided its not permanent."

"I wouldn't give her carte blanc if I were you." Malfoy said.

"Nonsense." Pansy said with a smile. "You won't regret it."

Hermione hoped like hell she wouldn't. She might be bald tomorrow. She might have just walked into a trap.

"So gullible." Malfoy said. "You trust everything anyone tells you. I don't know how your lot manages to survive in the world."

"I'm not going to destroy her hair." Pansy said, getting a bit offended, but Malfoy wasn't paying her any attention.

"Maybe I get by in the world because I trust the people around me." She challenged him back. "Maybe, its about the people you surround yourself with."

He raised his eyebrow at what sounded like an insult to the company she was presently with. Ok, that sounded bad. She had to fix this before the silence around the table turned nasty.

"Maybe if you give your friends the benefit of a doubt, maybe you will find that your friends will have your back." That wasn't exactly what she was planning to say, but she couldn't find something else that didn't come across as insulting.

"How do you make it through the day being so naïve?" He asked without humour. You've been buying into the Gryffindor goody-two –shoes crap for years and you let people take complete advantage of you. You do the job of three people for the pay of half of one person. At some point you have to wise up, for Merlin's sake. Same with Potter. People just hand responsibility and you just accept it. For all your book smarts, you the dumbest person I've met. Even Goyle's more equipped at getting by in the world."

"What?" Goyle looked up on hearing his name.

"Hey, lay off her." Blaise demanded. He took her hand and she turned her attention towards him. This was not a discussion she wanted to have with Malfoy, not that she wanted any discussions with him. Why couldn't he just go away?

The food arrived and everyone's attention turned towards the food. Except Malfoy, who just watched and drank whatever foul stuff he was into.

"Don't mind him." Blaise said. "He's just a bit of an arse. I think he got sunstroke today, plus he gets particularly grouchy when the girls drag him around the stores."

"Then why does he go?" Hermione asked.

"Its kind of a part of it." Blaise said. "You have to, its a Slytherin thing. A Pureblood thing."

"What, you have to go shopping and buy things for girls?"

"Yes."

"I'll never understand your customs." She said.

"And that's not a bad thing." Blaise said. "You don't play games, and I adore you for it."

There was a fair bit of drinking that night. They didn't end up going off for a swim to Hermione's disappointment. When it was apparent that they weren't really going to leave, she decided to get a jumper as the night cooled a bit. Blaise was getting a little bit drunk and she felt a just a tiny bit tipsy, but she was moderating her intake.

She retrieved a jumper from her room and went to return to the patio downstairs.

"There you are." Marcus Flint said. He had obviously had a bit to drink as well. "That is a smashing outfit by the way. Really good."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"You know," he said and gently grabbed her arm, "Blaise is a lucky guy. I don't think he quite appreciates it."

Hermione didn't say anything. She wasn't sure where this was going, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. And then he moved and he was on her, kissing her.

It had been completely unexpected and she hadn't gotten a chance to object. And it was a strange kiss, a kiss from someone who held nothing back, she noted as she pushed him away. Not a quality she had expected in Marcus Flint. She was about to say something when a gasp brought her attention away.

Daphne Greengrass stood not far away with a look of absolute glee on her face before she disappeared.

"Daphne!" Hermione called after her, hoping to explain what she saw was nothing, but the girl was gone. Marcus still had hold of her arm and Hermione pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You can do so much better." He said.

"No Marcus." She said sternly. "I can't and I don't want to."

She walked away and down the stairs towards the patio. The whole area was silent. Blaise was standing still and looking away, refusing to acknowledge her. Daphne and Pansy were sitting together, ready to watch a show.

"Blaise." Hermione started, but he refused to look at her. "It wasn't like that. He took me by surprise, I didn't see it coming and you know I'm not like that."

"Seems I don't know anything." He said curtly. "I think you better go."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up with surprise. This was not a reaction she was expecting. Understandable that he might want to ask her what was going on, maybe in private, but to do it so publically, without any chance to let her explain, that, she had not expected. Or even the fact that he thought she would do that, what did that say about their relationship? She guessed she had read it wrong.

The look of complete glee was still on Daphne's face. Pansy was a bit more guarded, but there was a challenge there. The person she dreaded the most was giving her less of a reaction, surprisingly. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees holding a drink. He was looking at her, but it wasn't the look of triumph she'd expected, it was more a look of disinterest.

Whatever, Hermione thought and turned on her heels. Fine, she would leave. If he wasn't so much as prepared to let her say her side of it, then what more was there to say?

She stiffly walked upstairs and packed her things. She was hoping he'd come up and they would talk about it, but he didn't. Her disappointment only grew.

She packed her bag and walked out of the room without closing the door behind her. A little point of protest at being treated such. The silence returned when she walked out on the patio again. It stretched for a whole minute. He still wasn't going to engage with her, not even bothering to find out that this wasn't her fault, or giving her the chance to talk to him in private.

"Well, I'll go then." She said with all the dignity as she could muster. She certainly wasn't going to look like she was skulking away. This was his doing, and she was not going to take any ownership of it. "See you."

She walked down towards the jetty where she could apparate to the close-by village. From there she would find her way to an airport. She didn't know a step wise route to apparate towards London and it would be cumbersome to organise a portkey, not that Blaise had offered to help in that department, so she would fly the old fashioned way. Luckily, she'd brought her credit card, as it turned out, Slytherins were highly unreliable travel companions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione flew back from Milan. It cost a fortune due to the short notice, but she didn't care. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the Slytherin creeps as she could.

Seriously, what else has she expected? What sane person wouldn't expect a Slytherin to turn on them. Now she would be heading home to the much deserved 'I told you so's'. With her own stupidity, she didn't deserve to be hurt, just disappointed in herself.

She arrived back at her flat at an indecently early hour of the morning and she was exhausted from lack of sleep. Although the exhaustion and her spinning mind refused to settle down for sleep, so she just lay there until it was dawn, when she got up and went to work. There was no point staying home and moping, better be distracted.

The distraction only worked partially, but her mind swung between sorrow and anger. Sorrow because it had seemingly been perfect, and anger because it had been an illusion that she had bought into hook, line and sinker. Perfection doesn't cut you off because a misunderstanding. And really, what do you mean to someone if they are willing to just jump to a conclusion without a chance to explore what was really going on. And even if she had been kissing Flint, on purpose, then wouldn't he want to know why or even to simply establish that she had been? It wasn't like he had seen it himself.

It didn't matter, she decided, what was done was done, and he'd shown his true colours. Colours that she neither respected nor tolerated. This was just going to be relegated to an embarrassing short chapter of her life that might occasionally be dragged out at dinner parties in the coming years, something along the lines of 'Oh, you dated Blaise Zabini at one point, didn't you?', to which she would respond 'I had a short lived experimental phase' like someone would describe a one off tangle with lesbianism.

And let's face it, it was so much better this way in the long run. It wasn't like she would ever be happy with the incessant focus on shopping, dressing up or the idea that one's worth was completely tied to family connections, wealth and exclusivity. Things that were in no way in her background or psyche, not to mention going against her core beliefs. It was actually a good thing this had happened, better sooner than later, she rationalised.

There was a knock on her door a few days later. She wasn't expecting anyone, but likely it was Harry.

It was Blaise, and she wasn't sure whether she was happy or not about it. Maybe he had some level of decency to actually say what he wanted in person. Although she might be better off just never seeing him again. She sighed and let him in. This was going to be awkward. Just one of those things you had to do like ripping off a bandage that had already served its purpose.

"Come in, I guess." She said.

He stepped into her apartment. The place he'd spent so much time, in which he was now unwelcome.

"I spoke to Flint, he confirms it was something he initiated." Blaise said.

"Really?" Hermione said. "I actually told you that, but I'm glad you finally got the story straight even though my word seemed to count for nothing."

"I'm sorry." He said and had the decency to look admonished. "But its all be straightened up. I've asked Flint to leave, and I want you to come back with me. I have a port key sorted, we can leave in a few minutes. We'll just put this behind us like it never happened."

"But it did happen Blaise." She said. There certainly was temptation in just going, 'ok, lets go', but she knew she couldn't just forget about it.

"But you weren't at fault. I know that, and I am sorry the whole thing happened."

"I'm not." She said.

He looked confused and suspicious. "How can you say that? You're glad he kissed you?"

"I am actually because it showed me what you are all about." She said. "I don't give a stuff about Flint or that fact that he kissed me. But what I do care about is that you failed on the first hurdle, the very first hurdle."

"How do you expect me to react when you're found kissing someone else?" He challenged.

"With a bit of faith, I guess." She said. "I'm just not interested in being with someone who is going to be suspicious every time I talk to another guy, or more importantly someone who assumes the worst of me. Find someone else."

"I'm sorry, I should have known you would never do something like that. Loyalty is very important to me and I reacted. I should have had faith in you."

"Loyalty is important to me too, and you didn't show any. And yes you should have, but as a result, I have now lost faith in you."

Her statement seemed to take him by surprise. She guessed the 'let's put the whole ugly incident behind us' was all he typically needed to say to a girl to get her to fall into his arms again, but she had higher standards.

"Come on," he said, "you don't mean that. We were great together. Don't give up on that too easily. Come with me, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He stepped closer to her. "Your comfort and pleasure will be one hundred percent of my focus. I will dote on you. Here, I got you something."

He pulled out a box. It was obviously jewellery, about the size of a bracelet.

You've got to be kidding, she thought to herself. She took the box and opened it, just see how much her compliance was worth to him. This was obviously the strategy for getting girls to forgive. The Slytherins bought things to get what they wanted.

It was very nice. An intricate silver design that obviously must have cost a bit.

"Its very nice." She said and closed the box. "But I think it would look better on someone else. Someone who would give it the appreciation it's due."

She gave it back to him.

"So, you're not coming?" He said with uncertainty. The genuine uncertainty that he hadn't really shown so far. So far, everything had gone to plan, he would apologise, she would sulk until she got the promised of attention and regard, and a token of his affection equal to the worth of her relenting. This was all standard MO, she realised, and it cheapened everything.

"No." She said. "We're done. Have a nice life."

Blaise showed surprise and she could see his mind working. She imagined that he was recalculating the worth of the required token.

"Just go." She said.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worth it." He said.

"You've already proven that you're not." She said and indicated towards the door, "Bye, you need to go. Don't want to miss that port key."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, which she suspect was doing him some favours as anything he said next would probably make her despise him more.

He left her with a bad taste in her mouth. What in all heavens had she been thinking when she took up with him? He was all the despicable things the Slytherins were, why had she not seen that? Although she knew the answer, because he looked great, the sex was awesome and she really, really wanted to deceive herself into thinking he was more than he was. She really was the biggest idiot on the planet.

He returned back to England a week later, as had probably all of the Slytherin crowd. She saw him in court one day. He smiled at her and she made a pained smile back that in no way reached her eyes. Professional courtesy, she decided.

She didn't stick around to give him a chance to talk to her, instead strode back to her office to dump her things before going to the pub as was customary after a day in court.

She ordered a butterbeer and proceeded to take it the table where her colleagues were.

"He hasn't given up, you know." Someone said to her left, a disturbing familiar voice that her subconscious seemed to know. As a person stepped aside, she could see the black clad form of Draco Malfoy. Of all the cursed things, why do I deserve this?

"Doesn't matter." She said. "I've given up on him."

"He can be very persuasive." Malfoy almost purred.

"And I can be remarkably stubborn." She replied and it make him chuckle.

"Good girl." He said and she wasn't quite sure what he meant.

She didn't want to know. "Urgh." She said. "You know the best thing about not seeing him anymore, is that I don't have to see his friends. So scram."

"Now, now Miss Granger, we were getting on so well, not need to be nasty. This is a public space, you need to be a bit more tolerant."

"I'm not nasty, you are." She said with sharpness. "On an astonishing number of levels. And let's not even have the discussion on the virtues of tolerance. I am afraid you would be out of your depth."

"Here he comes." Draco said watching her. He had this awful habit of staring, probably some presentation of his belief that he is allowed to pin people with his own superiorness.

"Who?"

"Blaise."

Oh crap, Hermione thought and didn't quite know what to do.

"He is here looking for you." Malfoy continued in silky tones that conveyed his amusement. "Here to convince you of his virtues."

Hermione couldn't decide whether heading over to her colleagues was good, he would just come over, but what choice did she have?

Malfoy took her full glass of butterbeer gingerly out of her hand.

"He hasn't seen you yet, you can slip out the back and he'll never know you were here. Thanks for the beer." He continued with that infuriating smirk. She really didn't want to take his advice, just for the fact that he had solved her problem for her. It felt like she would owe him something, but that was the lesser evil of being pinned down by Blaise for the evening.

She huffed with annoyance and proceeded to sneak out the back door. She didn't even get a sip of her butterbeer and now she had practically bought Malfoy a drink. This sucked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaise sent flowers to her work every day. It was actually getting embarrassing as the office girls were giving her looks. She had no choice but to hide them in her office. It would look like she was bragging if she left them out. Although that was perfectly acceptable behaviour in some girls' view.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up. She got this sense of panic whenever someone knocked on the door in case it was Blaise coming for another round of wooing. But she sagged in relief when it was Ginny.

"Are you setting up a florist shop?" Ginny said. "I can barely see you through the vegetation."

"Blaise is trying to apologise."

"By drowning you? Flower smell nice, but this is overpowering. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." Hermione said, it was close to lunch time anyway. "Do you want some to take home?"

"No." Ginny said. "And how would I explain that to Harry?"

"Just tell him I gave them to you."

"Do you want me to explain this whole situation to Harry?"

"No." Hermione said sheepishly. She had actually not told him any details about how things ended between Blaise and her other than they did. Abruptly. And Harry, having at times remarkable sensitivity, or more likely a penchant for avoiding drama, didn't ask any further.

The pub was packed, but they found a table in the corner.

"So, you know Harry asked me to marry him." Ginny said.

"I know, its so exciting." Hermione said.

"Well, Lavender has proposed a hens night." Ginny said.

"That is the tradition."

"Apparently, some dancing club in Paris." Ginny said. "Have you been to a dancing club?"

"Sure." Hermione said. "Muggle ones. London is full of them."

"Well, this one is a wizard one. Its apparently where all the cool people go."

"Oh go, must we?" Hermione cringed.

"Well, I can tell you are as excited about the idea as I am, but it is my hens night and I am only planning one, so better make it a good one. Prepare for drunken revelry. It beats staying here, the boys would not be able to keep away."

"Right." Hermione said. "I will get my glad rags ready."

"Its been a while since we've had a proper night out." Ginny said. "And we have to dress really bad. I need some embarrassing photos to show my kids one day."

"I don't really have anything." Hermione said.

"Lavender wore this shiny purple leopard skin dress the other night. It was absolutely revolting. I am going to borrow it. I can borrow something for you too."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Lavender had notorious bad taste in clothes, which had only gotten worse since she started dating Cormac McLaggen.

"No I insist, I will pick out something special for you from Lav's closet."

"I'm dreading this." Hermione laughed. "But it's your party and you can dress us as you want to."

This pink metallic dress came over with the mail a few days later. It had this green sheen too it as you shifted it around in the light. It was god awful. Hermione just starred at it for a while. It looked like it would fit a three year old.

There was a note with it.

Don't forget. Big hair. Portkey at 9 from the Burrow. Arrive before. G.

It made her laugh again. This was going to be some night. Luckily it was in another country.

After a relaxing bath, she managed to squeeze into the dress. She still had the remains of a tan from the disastrous trip to Italy. The dress was so short it barely made it down past her bum. It would suit nothing but heels. She really did look like a Barbie doll.

Well, this was for Ginny, she through as she put on heavier makeup then she ever had before. She better appreciate this.

Which she did because she burst out laughing as soon has Hermione walked out the fireplace. Ginny wore the purple leopard skin dress with a cotton candy pink wig. It actually suited her in a trampy kind of way.

"We all look so fabulous." Lavender said with excitement. Hermione felt a bit mean spirited, because Lavender was serious.

Some of the others were already there, the Patel twins, Katie Bell, Alicia and Luna, who looked exactly like she normally did. Fleur was also coming too.

"I am so excited." Fleur said. "We used to go to Shaziz all the time."

"We have time for a few drinks before the Portkey activates." Ginny said with excitement.

The nightclub in Paris was pretty typical for a nightclub, except for the magical things. It was dark, full of lights and loud music, which seemed kind of jarring when you hadn't had enough drinks.

Lavender ordered a round of drinks, which were much too colourful, but they tasted alright.

"You have fantastic legs, Hermione." Padma said. "I've known you for absolute years and I never knew. You should make an effort to show them off more often."

Hermione coughed into her drink. "They only come out for hens nights."

After a few more drinks, some of the girls started dancing. Hermione gave it a shot, but she felt quite self conscious in her tiny skirt. Not that she really stood out in the crowd. After a while the girls started orientating themselves towards their table again.

The self-consciousness started to dissipate and they were having fun. Fleur met some girls she knew, or more like knew her from Beaubatton. Soon there was as much French at their table as there was Englinsh.

"Oh, lovlie." Lavender cried and got up. She rushed into the arms of Cormac.

"Yuck, I can't believe she invited him." Katie said. "There was supposed to be no boys allowed."

"Not sure Lavender really functions if there aren't any boys around." Hermione said. They were kissing now before they sat down in the middle of the girls.

Hermione chatted to Padma for a while as Ginny returned to the dance floor with some of the girls. Lavender clung onto McLeggan like she'd lose him if she let go.

"It's a good night." Lavender said. "Its really busy. I love coming here. Isn't it fab?"

"Sure." Hermione said. "I haven't been before."

"We're thinking about opening a similar kind of thing in England." Cormac said. "It would be dead popular. Kids have nowhere to go as it is."

"I'm sure it would be." Hermione said, although she was sure she would not be a customer.

"The wizard world is so stuffy." Lavender said. "They just don't know how to have fun. The muggles are actually better, we've been to a few of those muggle nightclubs, haven't we darling?"

"Yeah, although some of them are a little too weird. The music a bit monotonous. But still good for cutting lose a bit." He said. "Here, you should try this. It makes everything amazing." He handed her a vial with a light blue potion inside.

"No thanks." She said and handed it back.

"Come on Granger, you need to unwind a bit." He said.

"No, I'm good, but I appreciate the offer." She said out of pure manners, she didn't appreciate it one bit. "I think I will dance for a bit." She said to get away. God they were awful.

She danced. It was fun. She got over the fact that her dress barely covered her backside. If she didn't life her arms, she was fine. It really got the heart going, she had to stop and take a rest after a while. They returned to the table.

"Ginny, sure is fit." Katie said. "She has been dancing pretty much since we got her. I wonder what Harry has her doing to get her that fit?"

They giggled at the statement. Oh, god, she thought, she was entering the giggling stage.

"How was Blaise?" Katie said. "It knocked me off my feet when I heard you two had gotten together."

"He's a shit." Hermione said trying to guard her words because she was a little tipsy at this point. "Just completely arrogant."

"Yeah, but something must have been good, because you were together for a few weeks."

"There were some redeeming features." Hermione giggled. She was feeling really woosy now.

She woke up with a splitting headache. She wasn't sure she'd ever had a headache so bad. She'd been drooling too and there was makeup all over her pillow. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She pulled herself up on shaky arms and looked around.

"Morning, sunshine." Ginny said.

"What time is it?" Hermione croaked.

"Its half past three."

"Wha..?" She started. "My head. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Katie asked. Hermione hadn't realised Katie was there.

"Oh, hi Katie." She mumbled.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ginny asked.

"I remember you were asking about Blaise, and then nothing."

"That was at the beginning of the night."

"There was more?" Hermione said. "I don't remember anything."

"You did go downhill pretty quick."

"I didn't drink that much."

"I think someone spiked your drink." Ginny said.

"That bastard." Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"Cormac." Hermione said. "He wanted to take this potion he had. I said no, but he must have put it in my drink. Fucking bastard. He is never coming near me again. I'm gonna kill him."

"So you don't remember anything?" Katie asked again.

"No, I told you, nothing."

"Not even Malfoy?"

"What?" She gasped. "What do you mean Malfoy?" She said precisely and carefully.

"You were, you know." Ginny said.

Hermione's head whipped around to look at her sending a wave of pain through her. "No, I don't know."

"You were…kissing." Katie said carefully.

Hermione tried to process the info for a bit, but it refused to. "Kissing?" She repeated after a while. "Oh, very funny, tease me because I can't remember anything."

She expected them out burst out laughing, but they didn't. They just stared at her like they felt sorry for her.

"Oh god." Hermione said. She needed to throw up. Her stomach was doing full flips sending nausea rising through her. "Please tell me you're joking."

"You were all over each other." Katie said.

"Like no holds barred." Ginny said. "I was starting to worry he was going to get you pregnant right on the dance floor. I seriously had to pull you off him."

The contents of her stomach was seriously threatening to come up.

"He wasn't happy about it either."

"I forced myself on him?" Hermione yelled.

"No, about me taking you away." Ginny said. "Other than that, he looked perfectly fine about it all. As expected really, he is like the biggest slut around. I didn't exactly see how it came about, one minute you were there, the next you were entwined with him. And I mean entwined, you were..." She faded as she realised that maybe she shouldn't be describing it in such detail.

"Oh my god, he must think I'm a complete whore."

The girls obviously didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Katie said with uncertainty.

"Please." Ginny said. "Have you met Malfoy? He is all about notching the bed post."

Katie blushed.

Ginny gasped. "Oh my mother's bloomers, you've had him."

"I have not!" Katie defended. "There was just this little thing in forth year."

"You better never tell Ron." Ginny laughed heartily.

"Its not something I'm proud off." Katie said. "He was a complete arsehole afterwards. And then he tried to kill me, let's not forget."

"I'm sure he was really drunk too." Ginny said. "Probably won't remember."

Hermione knew Ginny was lying. She pulled her pillow over her head.

"Go away." Hermione said. "I never want to see anyone again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione's day didn't get any better. The pounding headache from whatever Cormac had given her refused to relent. She felt like she was being punished for something she had absolutely no control over. If she had done this to herself, she could probably manage with a little less resentment.

She certainly didn't want to hang out, especially as everyone was giving her funny looks. She couldn't blame them really, she would probably do the same if it had happened to someone else.

She wasn't even sure it was possible to feel this awful and still be alive. How could the world be so cruel? How could Cormac be such a complete arsehole? And how was it even possible that he has been sorted into Gryffindor?

To make everything worse, there were flowers waiting outside her door when she got home. They were waiting in an expensive crystal vase, which she promptly kicked over. Obviously they were from a Slytherin, which just made her stomach turn, no one else would send a vase like that. They could be from Blaise, or from (nausea inducing) Malfoy, or even from friggin Marcus Flint. Was she collecting Slytherins? How had she gotten into this situation?

She finally relented and picked up the card on heavy vellum paper. It said "D". Oh just great, they were on first name terms now. She guessed that is what a full on public make out session gets you. She kicked the vase again and it broke. Then she felt bad. The vase being a complete innocent bystander in this whole proceeding, recently being created in some workshop without a clue until someone came along and kicked it in a fit of annoyance. Ending its short existence of being a beautiful flower holder. She fixed the vase with her wand.

She decided that a bath may help her frayed nerves. It might serve to block out the world for a while. And it worked until there was a persistent owl at the window who refused to go away until she got up, dripping in bubbles to let the damned thing in.

It was a howler. Three guessed who that was from. Seriously, it could be a number of people. She got back in the bath and tried to not think of the number of people who would be slightly upset with her making smoochies with Draco Malfoy.

Harry would hate her, Ron would detest her. Blaise, oh who cares. Ginny obviously found it amusing. Maybe it was from either Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy, both would obviously be trilled. But seriously, they would think their glorious son making out with a mudblood below their requirement to notice. Then there was the Slytherin girls, who may object to her kissing no less than three Slytherins in a fairly short period of time.

The howler sat on a stool in the kitchen. She didn't deserve this, she reckoned. It was completely unfair.

After she got out of the bath, which didn't take long because the howler had ruined the little piece of consolation it created. She made herself a cup of soup in an effort to appease her stomach. Then turned her attention to the offending envelope.

Fine, she said. Might as well let it do its thing, so I can be rid of it. Her little sitting room/kitchen area would fill with screaming for a while, the it would be over. She pulled the little tongue and let it go for it. There wasn't screaming, it was actually completely silent for a while.

"I am very disappointed in you." It said quietly, it was from Blaise. "Marcus told me that what happened hadn't been your idea, but now…who knows? And Draco of all people. You are obviously less than I thought you were. If you did this to hurt me, then you have succeeded."

The thing tore itself apart. It actually would have been better with screaming. Blaise sounded genuinely hurt. What right did he have to be hurt after what he'd done to her, her mind flared. Well, he was obviously back to thinking the worst of her. Maybe she didn't have to run around and avoid him now. Maybe he would avoid her.

It still rubbed her the wrong way that he had a faulty impression of her. With Marcus, she was angry that he had so easily assumed faults in her character. With Malfoy the evidence was kind of overwhelming on the face of it, even though she was the abused party in reality. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep it off.

Seriously though, her mind started again as she tried to relax, Malfoy must have realised that she was under the influence of some seriously mind altering substance. He couldn't believe that she would actually do that of her own free will. Things would be seriously awkward if he thought that she had acted on feelings for him.

If she looked at it objectively, if it had been someone else, she would assume they were drunk and the lower inhibitions would allow them to act on their true feelings. She groaned at the thought. Those were not her true feelings. And it was absurd to even think they could be. She must have thought he was someone else. Or maybe it was a Flint thing, he had kissed her and she was too out of her mind to do anything about it.

She still couldn't process that she had been kissing Draco Malfoy. It was such an abstract idea, it just didn't fit in her head. It didn't even seem physically possible as he was certainly made of hard, sharp things. Nothing remotely kissable. She's surprised she wasn't sporting cuts. And it was probably a good thing that she didn't remember a single bit of it.

She woke up late the next day, which meant she was late for work. At least her head wasn't screaming at her. She didn't feel one hundred percent, but she could turn her head without vertigo hitting her.

There was a note on her desk from Ginny telling her they were doing lunch today. Hermione didn't want to go, but decided that she wasn't going to be a complete coward about the whole thing. She had done nothing wrong, and this would blow over like things always did. At least Ginny could see the funny side of it, maybe she could develop that perspective as well.

They met at one of the pubs shortly after midday.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I am still suffering the after effects of the potion that complete arse poisoned me with." Hermione said sharply.

"That was out of order."

"Absolutely. I could prosecute him, you know." Hermione said. "It was completely illegal what he did."

"I am certainly not having him at any more of my parties." Ginny said. "He is banned from the wedding. Lavender thinks we're overreacting. There is something wrong with that girl."

"You just be happy she's not obsessed with Ron anymore."

"Could you imagine having her as a sister in law?" Ginny. "It would be awful."

Hermione was finally hungry and ordered a proper meal.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked.

"Just marvellous." Hermione said sarcastically. "Just a fantastic weekend for me. I'm sorry if I ruined your hens night."

"You didn't ruin my hens night." Ginny said with sympathy. "It made it interesting."

"Well, at least it served some purpose."

"You will find this funny one day."

"I know." Hermione relented. "It just hasn't quite come yet. He sent me frigging flowers."

Ginny could stop herself laughing even though she was trying really hard. "Oh, poor thing." She said before tightening her lips up to stop herself from outright laughing.

"Darling." Came the carefully crafted voice of Pansy, who sat down at one of the chairs. "A little birdy has told me something shocking." She said finishing on a high pitch.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She could say that it hadn't been her fault, which sounded empty considering it was the second time around that excuse had been pulled out.

"I didn't know you had it in you, you saucy minx." Pansy said with a giggle. "You are incorrigible."

Hermione sighed. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kissing all the boys." Pansy teased.

"Try everything once, I say." Hermione finally said.

"And what are you trying exactly?" Pansy said coolly while Ginny was just looking back and forth between them.

Hermione just shrugged.

"Blaise is devastated, of course." Pansy said. "But he will get over it."

Hermione didn't like Pansy's tone. There was obviously something still in her that felt a bit protective of the relationship they had, even though she was not in the mind to mend it. She just didn't like the idea of what Pansy was whispering in his ear.

"Interesting to see your claws come out." Pansy said. "And you couldn't have picked anyone better than Draco. Blaise is livid. Probably more so because its Draco. Good choice."

"I didn't do this to hurt Blaise." Hermione said.

"Come now." Pansy said. "Don't back down now. You're not a stupid girl. But in case you are, you do know that you're just another week of entertainment for Draco. Make him chase you for a bit and you'll have his interest for a little while, but you have neither the breeding nor the qualities to keep him truly interested."

Ginny gave her a look like, 'You've been told'.

"At the end of the day, you're just another cheap whore." Pansy said with a flip of her hair before she got up and left. And that was as long as the niceties lasted before bitch girl revealed herself, Hermione thought to herself.

"She doesn't hold back on her opinion, does she?" Ginny said. She was obviously still amused. Hermione wasn't quite so amused. "Oh come on, what does it matter what Pansy thinks? Pansy's opinion has never mattered; don't let her get under your skin now. Degrading someone has been the Slytherin trademark forever and its useless as long as you don't care. And in all honesty, why would you?"

"You're right." Hermione said. "Its just… I don't know."

"Unless you see a future between you and Blaise."

"No." Hermione said, but if she was completely honest, she didn't like the idea of there being a complete finality to it. Maybe she was just a little weak that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pansy wasn't the only one who'd heard of the little incident in Paris. She was the only one who remarked however, earning her the name Pansy-bitch. But it was obvious that other people knew and they had opinions about it.

Harry believed her about being completely out of her mind due to her drink being spiked. Ron was a little more aloof. Her other friends were sensible enough to not mention it. She gave them her sharpest look if they even looked like they were about to.

With regards to herself, she simply refused to think about it. The whole idea of being lip locked with Draco Malfoy was beyond comprehension. Which probably included some roaming hands, she suspected. The whole thing about her hands having been places she didn't remember was disconcerting at the very least.

The only time she recalled purposefully touching Draco Malfoy was when she hit him in third form. There was the whole sunscreen debacle, which was just… bothersome. But worse was wondering how far it would have gone if Ginny hadn't stepped in. She couldn't even let her mind go there.

There were whispers around the Ministry. People were regarding her as she walked passed and sometimes whispering to each other even before she was out of earshot. Really, if they were going to gossip, they could show enough respect to do it behind her back.

The flowers from Blaise stopped, which was good. Although it was just another thing for people to gossip about. She decided to focus on work and refused to let anything distract her. Luckily, there was plenty to do.

She had lunch a couple of times with Ginny, who's life was hijacked by the inability of her mother and Fleur to agree on anything with regards to the wedding arrangements. Fortunately they had no more visits from Pansy-bitch.

Then there were the uncomfortable things, like the invite to Blaise's firm's networking evening. Being a central figure in the Ministry's legislation process meant that her attendance was pretty much mandatory. It had been exciting when she and Blaise were running around together, now it was just painful. She particularly hated how formal the things were. She had to get dressed up, finding a balance between more formal than work and still professional.

She didn't want to but she went, drank champagne and chatted with colleagues and associates. She wore a burgundy satin robe with a dark wrap and nylons. The formality of her clothes seemed to steel and sooth her a bit. Professional she could do.

Blaise was there. He looked gorgeous. He saw her, but didn't approach her. She could feel his eyes on her back and she felt intensely uncomfortable. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore and decided she needed a reprieve in the ladies.

"Running away." She heard as she walked down the dark wooden corridor that reflected the whole décor of the law firm. Sombre, dark and wealthy. The voice she knew. It was the one she least wanted to hear, but this moment was inevitable, she recognised.

"Are you always lurking in some dark corner?"

"I find it a good vantage point to observe."

"And what do you observe?" She asked, she couldn't quite help herself even though she knew it could be inviting trouble.

"All sorts of things." He said teasingly.

"I have to go." She said, not wanting to play whatever game he was setting up. If he was going down the flirting route, she didn't want to know.

"Let's not be hasty." He said. "I think we have some things to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about." She rounded.

"Really?" He said stepping closer. "True perhaps, last time we met, talking wasn't on your mind."

"I was drugged out of all comprehension." She defended herself sharply.

"And you came for me like a missile."

She had nothing to say to defend herself. She had, and had no way of even knowing what her motives or thoughts were. "I was out of my mind."

"Well, you weren't a blithering mess on the floor, you knew exactly what you wanted." He said. "Not that I am complaining. It gave me a bit of a surprise, but at the end of the day, I am always up for a bit of action. Even if it is quite insistent."

Hermione tried to formulate something to say. Why was she always tongue tied around him? Obviously because she had nothing to defend these particular actions. "Your association with Blaise probably confused me." She stated. "Or maybe I was getting back at him."

"Getting back at Blaise by having it on with me for the world to see?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Not your style."

That was true, it wasn't her style.

"How would you know what my style is?" She said. "You don't know anything about me."

"We have known each other since we were eleven." He said.

"The most arms length of associations, I assure you." She challenged. "You don't know anything about me."

He stepped forward, into her personal space. It made her intensely uncomfortable, she stepped back, then chided herself, she didn't back down from someone like him. "My father always insisted that to be successful you have to know your enemy."

The statement brought the conversation to a darker element. "Is that what we are, enemies?" She asked, not quite sure how he would answer that. Throughout her association with Blaise, she had never felt danger around him, but she wasn't sure what he revealed. Although in school his never hid his low regard for her.

"No." He said with a smile. "I am actually trying to help you, if you'd believe, but we were once on different sides. All I am saying is that at one time, I made it my business to know about you."

His nearness was uncomfortable. Why wasn't he uncomfortable? Then it hit her, he had memories and knowledge of them being much more intimate. The absence of personal space that you have with an intimate. She didn't have that knowledge, but she refused to be cowered.

This close, it became apparent that he was bigger than her. Not something she had really considered before. He was taller, and stronger. No longer a boy.

Although his actions were still childish, she reminded herself. A spoilt brat, who ran around and partied, drank and bedded anyone he wanted to. A strange mixture. The emanations of a man, but the actions of a boy. And nothing she wanted anything to do with.

He was still much to close for comfort.

"But that is not the reality anymore." He said, and it took her a moment to realise he was talking about the war and the sides they were on. The world had moved to forget it quickly. No one referred to it anymore. "And now you've crossed the divide, quite some peace offering." He was watching her features and she hated it, but she refused to back away even though she really, really wanted to.

"I was out of my mind."

"It didn't feel that way." He said, coming even closer if it was humanly possible. Her mind was screaming in objection. How could he possibly have such nice smooth skin?

"Oh believe me, I was completely bonkers." She said through her dry throat. She couldn't take it anymore and she stepped back. He noticed. "And for the record, I don't recall a single thing about that night. A complete blank."

"I could remind you." He said, smirking. "Jogg the memory a bit."

"Not memories I want." She said stepping away further. "It was an unfortunate incident, lets just leave it at that."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." He said.

"That would be an excellent idea."

"Not for you."

"Oh? How so?" She said ready to hear whatever he was about to say. She could at least get a laugh out of this whole thing.

"Your reputation." He said silkily. "Taken a bit of a battering. Throwing yourself around. Blaise, Marcus, and me. Probably the odd one before. You're a bit of a Pariah. Everyone you've even sat next to will be dragged out and examined. Its going to affect your career. Gives the impression that your loose, inconsiderate and insecure, not a trait wanted in someone in your position. And it would stick for a long time, you will start being sidelined, a persona non grata. The end of your illustrious career."

"Over-reacting a tad, aren't you?" She said. "And how exactly would you jogging my memories avoid that."

"Come Granger, you know how prudish this society is. You, an unattached girl, treating the boys like your own amusement park. That just crosses the line, particularly someone of your stature."

"My stature, you mean a mudblood." She said sharply.

"The prejudice is still there, under the surface, looking for an excuse." He said. "And you going through guys like you're changing socks, doesn't send an acceptable message. But if you persist with me, sends a different message. You fall for my charms, leave your boyfriend, all just a little scandal that will blow over. The same as many before you."

"What, so its acceptable for me to be stupid and 'fall for you'?" She emphasised. "Then to accidentally kiss you under the influence of a potion someone gave me unwittingly."

"Problem, no one will buy that story, will they? Not really." He said. "They will always assume the worst. That you are a person that uses people, likes to spread your favours around."

"You're disgusting."

"No, that's how they will see you."

"But if I fall prey to you and you're spreading it around, that's acceptable? A bit of a double standard, isn't it?"

"Who told you there wasn't a double standard?" He said. "You can fall victim to me, but you can't do what I do."

"And I'm not victim enough yet?" She said incredulously. "How exactly haven't I been victimised in this?"

"As far all they're all concerned, you're the aggressor, toying with boys at will." He said with a creeping smile that made her want to punch him. "For you to survive this, you have to have acted out of how your weak nature compels, unable to resist your emotions, leaving your beau because you couldn't resist your feelings for another."

"That's ridiculous."

"A scandal like any other, it would blow over. A victim to your womanly soft heart, not the wanton seducer who victimises others with no regard to consequence beyond your own wishes and advancement. That would not be acceptable to this society, or the old guard attitudes of your colleagues and superiors."

"Please, anyone who knows me would laugh at the idea of me being a seducer."

"Really?" He said. "You sure acted the part superbly. And trust me, being on the receiving end of it, you can be very convincing."

Hermione snorted. It was a ridiculous notion.

"If you value your reputation and having any standing in this society." He continued in insistent tones to show he was dead serious. "You have to persist with me. It is the only think that will turn this story into something that will eventually be forgivable and forgettable."

"No one will believe I could fall victim to … your charm."

"Yes they would." He said like her statement was ludicrous. "You're no different than any other girl."

"Like I am one of those dim-witted girls that fall into bed with someone like you."

"That's the point, darling." He said stressing the endearment. "You are no different. That is the crux of the story you have to complete, otherwise things will go very badly for you. Or do you want to end up in the basement doing filing for the rest of your life."

Hermione stared at him. Being stuck in a dead-end job for the rest of her life might possibly be the worst fate she could think of. Her mind tried to race through actions and outcomes, but she didn't find a viable avenue.

"Oh Draco," she said in the flattest, most unengaged voice she could manage. "I'm so in love with you."

She watched the smirk spread across his face. She wanted to hit him so badly, her fist shook.

"Good girl." He said and stepped away from her. He was clearly amused before stepping around the corner back to the party.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So what, you're a couple with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said incredulously.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Hermione said as they sat in the pub the following day. "We go on a few dates, then he gets to humiliate me with a public breakup, and it will be done. He gets what he's always wanted, my humiliation and I get a small dent to my reputation instead of a big dent."

"Yeah, but its Malfoy." Ginny said. "You can't trust him."

"I'm not trusting him." Hermione said. "Although saying that, I am pretty sure I can trust that he is going to humiliate me. Some things can probably be taken as a given."

"Then why do it? Why not have Harry drag Cormac in on charges? He completely deserves it."

"I know, but it would make this whole sorry affair into a huge thing. I would be the centre of Rita Skeeter's universe again for who knows how long. A protracted case in the Wizengamot that people will be talking about forever. Then I would be the bitch who had him locked up for trying to loosen me up a bit. Its just not worth it. I will find some way of dealing with Cormac, but I am not going to set myself up as a target for gossips forever. No, this is easier, a date or two with Malfoy where he can talk down to me to his heart's content, then it will be done, over. The way I see it, this is my punishment for ever getting involved with Blaise, with a Slytherin. You have to pay for such complete stupidity. Its universal justice."

"What if he has other motives?"

"What other motives could he possibly have?" Hermione said. "Well there seems to be this competitive thing between Blaise and Malfoy, so in his mind it might have something to do with that. So immature. But it doesn't matter, I don't care, I just want this over with. Its just a date, its not like we're starting a family."

"I don't know Mione." Ginny said. "I don't trust him and I don't trust his motives. You didn't see it, but I don't think your humiliation was top of his mind at the club that night. He was more towards the starting a family thing."

Hermione shuddered. "Please, he had such high regard for me, he certainly didn't shy away from the public display. Let's not forget he's gives his affections to pretty much anyone that approaches him, provided its female. Don't read anything into it."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ginny said.

"I just want this whole thing over with. If I've learnt anything, you have to pick your battles for when it really matters and this is not worth the fight."

There were flowers waiting for her when she got back to the office. Peace Lilies in a beautiful vase like the one she had kicked before. She knew who they were from. The flowers were beautiful and not gaudy. He did have taste, when it suited him.

So it begins, she said to herself as she scowled at the flowers. Then she realised people were watching and scowling might not be the right reaction. She quickly picked up the little envelop and pulled out the card.

"Awwh." She said in a humiliatingly cute voice. He wasn't even here and she was already being humiliated. She grabbed the vase and took it into her office.

Once inside she looked at the card more closely.

Dinner Friday. I will collect you at 8pm. DM

So the date was set. She didn't want to even imagine what it would be like. Probably some fancy restaurant. They would eat and she would do her best to tune him out. She had gained some skills in the grin and bear it department, dealing with arrogant solicitors, misguided judges and every other kind of official in between. But she loved her job, and she certainly wasn't going to give it up for Blaise, or Flint, and certainly not for Malfoy.

She picked out the dress she would wear for the date. It was a little on the professional side, attractive, but not flirty.

She sat in her living room and waited. Of course, he was late. She shouldn't have expected anything less. The knock on the door finally came.

"Well, you look boring." He said and Hermione's gave him a look of contempt.

"This is a perfectly good dress."

"For an event you're obliged to go it." He said. "You wore much more interesting things in Italy."

"I'm not sure a bikini would be suitable for a dinner date."

"Neither is this, unless you're a widow."

"What are you talking about, this is a lovely dress."

"Its matronly."

"We'll I don't have anything else."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that is just too bad." She said as he pushed past her. "You stay out of my closet!"

He riffled through her closet.

"Where do you shop? Drab Garmets Inc." He said. "And sadly, you are right, you don't have anything better. Unless you count the 'fuck me in a bathroom stall' dress you had in Paris."

"That was borrowed." She said through gritted teeth. "And could you possible be a little less crass."

"Taste has never been your strong suit."

Hermione gritted her teeth. So the humiliation was starting. She took a deep breath, repeating in her head that this will be over very soon.

"Fine, as you have nothing else. You could at least try to not be completely prudish." He said and tucked some of the material around the décolletage down revealing more skin."

"Hey!" Hermione snapped and went to slap his hands away from where they were touching her, including the top of her breasts.

"Oh please, I have felt up pretty much every part of you." He said and Hermione burnt with embarrassment. "Nice tits by the way. Now let's go."

He dragged her around towards the door before she could respond. Hermione repeated the mantra of the evening to herself, this isn't a battle worth the fight.

He set a relentless pace out of the building until he got to the alley where he pulled her close before she could react and apparated them away. Nausea filled her gut as she wasn't prepared.

"You could have warned me." She said when she regained her unstable feet.

"What did you think we were going in an alley?" He said sharply. But he didn't stop, he continued towards a door. "We're late."

"You were late." She said. "I was ready on time."

"Are you going to fight me on everything?"

She repeated her mantra. "No." She said with lack of conviction. She wasn't sure she even could get along with him. She followed him into the heavy door into a bright warm space. He led her through the tables towards a large table in the back filled with Slytherins.

She baulked. She hadn't expected there would be others there. This would make the evening impossible. There were all the people she didn't want to spend the evening with. Pansy-bitch, Blaise, Flint, plus all the others. Not to mention Malfoy.

He felt her hesitation and turned. "Better if public, remember."

But she was gripped by uncertainty and not just a little panic.

"It will be fine." He said quietly. He put pressure on her hand to pull her towards the table.

She couldn't really do anything other than let him. She should have realised this. Of course it had to be public.

"That is a pretty dress." Pansy-bitch said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, suddenly feeling frumpy in the dress and hating that she had been pulled into their crap.

"It is lovely to see you again." Pansy-bitch said. Hermione could see the tightness around her face that said it was anything but lovely.

"I'll have a whiskey." Hermione said to no one in particular. She needed the bolstering.

"Are you going to let me get you drunk?" Malfoy said with his customary smirk.

"Absolutely not." Hermione responded and buried herself in her menu. A tumbler of whiskey arrived immediately, and she took a large swig of it. This was going to be the evening from hell.

Hermione didn't make much effort to talk. She was trying to find places for her eyes, as she didn't want to see Blaise's expression. There certainly was hostility between Blaise and Draco. Their conversation was tight.

Not everyone was hostile. Marcus Flint wasn't. There was a bit of a sparkle in his eye as he tried to ask her about her work. Oh, my god, Hermione thought, he was flirting with her.

"Marcus has certainly missed you." Pansy-bitch said in a whisper across the table that was a little too loud.

It dawned on her that Flint's interest in her might have been genuine. She felt like she was at the mad hatter's tea party.

As she was musing on the madness of the evening and the situations he was in, Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth. He kissed one of her fingers than placed her hand down on his thigh. She had to fight the urge to pull away. She let her hand rest there, not sure what else to do. She could feel the heat of his leg and it was disconcerting.

There was something unspoken going on between Blaise and Draco, and Draco's action had been part of that. Staking his claim. Hermione couldn't help feeling embarrassment creep up her. There was no doubt that she was the centre of some kind of pissing contest between the two Slytherins. Well, that explained Malfoy's motives, or part of them.

She wondered if she could pull her hand away from his thigh yet. What was an appropriate amount of time to have your hand on a lover's thigh, if they were your lover. She had seen him in his bathing suit. She knew he had very nice thighs. It was surreal to be touching him. Hermione could have kissed the waiter when he came to take their order. It gave her a legitimate excuse to pull her hand away.

This is worth it, she said to herself as she ordered a fish course. After their orders were taken, Malfoy turned his attention to her.

"You ok?" He asked, quietly enough for only them to hear, although it was apparent they were being observed.

"Fine." She said. She wasn't feeling fine, but she wasn't going to admit that. She was certainly not in the habit of showing weakness in front of Draco Malfoy. He had his hand on her back and pulled her in to give her a peck on her temple.

"You're going to have to kiss me later, before we leave." He said.

She wanted to object, but didn't. In for a penny, in for a pound, she said to herself. A kiss wasn't the end of the world. She wasn't some school girl who hadn't been kissed before. Actually, she'd played full on tonsil hockey with him to be specific, not that she remembered any of it.

It was the most uncomfortable meal she'd ever had. The girls were completely ignoring her, Marcus was trying to engage her, Blaise was shooting daggers with his eyes, and she had to pretend that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Really, was this punishment worth the crime?

But she also didn't want the evening to be over. That would mean she had to kiss him. It was no big deal, she repeated to herself. So why was her heart beating so hard. Her hands were clammy and she couldn't take more than a bit of her dessert.

"I have to buy a dress for the house party next week." Pansy-bitch said. "You have to take me shopping Blaise, I have absolutely nothing to wear."

Hermione was surprised by the familiarity Pansy was suggesting. Were they a couple? She watched them trying to determine if they were. She met Blaise's eyes in the process and he was not exactly welcoming.

"Hermione needs a new dress." Draco said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"We should make a thing of it." Blaise said tightly.

"Wonderful." Pansy said with a clap.

Over her dead body did she want to go shopping with Pansy and Blaise.

"I don't need a new dress." Hermione said to Draco with an undercurrent of appealing to him to decline the offer.

"You need a new wardrobe." He replied. "I'm surprised it wasn't seen to before."

"Not with them, I don't." She whispered sharply.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you things." He whispered quietly back. "What message would that send?"

"That you're a bit ambivalent about this relationship and likely to break it off with me really soon."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet!"

"Don't make a scene." He said and pinched her. "Now, time to go."

He pulled her out of her chair by her elbow. It was insistent, but looked less so. She had barely gotten to her feet when he grabbed her around the neck and pulled her close. This was happening so fast she could only hold her breath. His lips were incredibly soft at first, somehow she'd closed her eyes. It deepened, became more insistent.

She was flush against him and his tongue was invading her mouth. It was an overwhelming kiss. She hadn't been ready. He tasted like whiskey and cream, and something else. And there was a certain familiarity there.

She didn't know where she was when he slowly pulled away. She felt undone and then incredibly embarrassed about it. And then his eyes, straight into hers.

"Time to go." He said. She nodded.

He walked her towards the door.

"Good job with the kiss." He said, turning to look back on the table. "It was convincing."

"Uh huh." She said. Her lips were burning, as was her cheeks. He was a preposterously good kisser, which might explain the developments on the dance floor at that club in Paris. She'd got stuck in a good kiss. Kissed had value beyond the person giving them to you. Who would have thought it, then again, he was eminently experience having kissed probably every girl in the country, no, make that the continent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione woke up with a creepy feeling the next day. She had survived the previous night, the date from hell. It was, however, reaching its tentacles into today with the shopping threat. She didn't want to go shopping with Draco Malfoy, she certainly didn't want to go shopping with her and his exes. Who would?

Instead she had a bath and cultured her measly indoor garden. Some plants that lived in the small space of morning sun that her flat allowed. She tried really hard not to think about the previous evening, there were no good feelings to be had in reliving that one. There was the issue of a rather spectacular kiss, but she was on the whole better off never thinking of that again.

She felt belated embarrassed about being kissed in front of people. In front of Blaise. She did not flaunt things like that. It was unseemly. And then to top it off being dragged into some shopping trip so they could duke out whatever it was they were doing. Well, she didn't want any part of it.

Although they did need a break up. Preferably something public so everyone would know he was dumping her. She would look hurt and scowly for a few days, which she thought she could manage. She might even resort to putting some Vicks under her eyes to make her look a bit red and teary. She didn't really feel bad about deceiving people in that regard, served them right for being judgemental in the first place.

She was actually looking forward to being dumped by Draco Malfoy. A week or two and it would all be forgotten. She had decided that she would show as much dignity as she could muster, after. And with Blaise, she would be completely professional, she decided. Like it had all never happened. He would eventually understand what he'd missed out on, but she would be well gone by then. Happy with someone else. That was the mission, a good, healthy relationship with someone normal.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings.

"You're not ready." He said at her door in his customary black suit.

"That's because I'm not going." She replied crossing her arms.

"You have to go. You agreed."

"I did not. And who in their right mind wants to spend a Saturday going shopping with their exes. That is triple awful, first we have to spend a day together, secondly, going shopping, thirdly, with the exes. That is on par with taking your mother in law along to a strip club. Why would anyone do that? I think I'd rather poke myself in the eye."

"I'm going to poke you in the eye in a minute, now get dressed." He said with annoyance. "This is your exes doing, he threw out the challenge and it cannot go unanswered. Have you no sense of decorum? If we don't go its like admitting we are ashamed, or that I am ashamed of you. Not the message you want to send."

"Why, it seems like a perfectly good message. You are ashamed to be seen with me, so you break it off with me."

"Don't you have any pride in yourself?"

"Judging from last night, then no." She spat. "I am not doing this out of pride. Believe me, I am swallowing my pride so this whole thing will go away."

He was watching her then with what might have been a bit of a warning in his eyes. She couldn't believe she had him in her flat. It was incomprehensible. Draco Malfoy, her childhood arch nemesis.

"We can't break up just yet. Being seen a few times is important. It has to look like you tried." He said. "And I have a reputation to uphold, so we are going shopping and you are going to look like its your dreams coming true."

"Nothing you just said makes any sense."

"Yes, judging from your wardrobe, you have never seen the inside of a store." He said. "I, being a wealthy pureblood of superb standing, can afford to be generous to my paramours. It is a sign of status."

"And is Pansy Blaise's paramour?"

"Why, do you care?" Draco asked, watching her.

"Just curious." She replied and snatched the set of robes Draco was holding out for her.

"I don't know." He said after a while. "The shopping ritual can be done for any female of regard."

"Isn't that a bit shallow."

"It's a message. It is what it is."

"Now about breaking up." She said as she walked into the other room to change. She wasn't sure why she let him pick what to wear. Maybe because she would have worn jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Not yet." He said.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not done yet." He said.

"Well, I'm done." She said tartly. "As fun as this has been, and it really hasn't, I've had my fill. I could just make a scene and break up with you."

"No, you can't. Then you would be back to being the user and abuser. Besides, nobody breaks up with me. It isn't done. But don't worry, it will be soon enough."

"Is there anything in your world other than the all encompassing arrogance?"

"Arrogance or not. The point of this whole thing was to not mark you out as a freak. Hence, don't do things that aren't done or acceptable."

"And breaking up with you would be unacceptable?" She asked with clear disbelief.

"I am rich and gorgeous." He said. "The most eligible bachelor in this society. Girls stand in line and hope they are lucky."

"Surely there must some sort of reprieve since you are such a complete tosser."

"Language, girl." He said. "Don't want to mark yourself out as being vulgar. Lets not forget the point of this whole enterprise."

"And what is the point for you? Why the sudden care about my reputation?"

"I have my reasons." Draco said coldly, in a way that didn't invite further questioning. "They have nothing to do with you, so don't worry. I have no secret designs on you."

"I wasn't worried. That would be ridiculous."

He didn't say anything more. And she was glad because it did kind of sound like she was fishing for compliments.

Again he hurried her towards the apparition spot, from which they appeared in a well appointed reception room which could only belonged to a rich pureblood family.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"We're meeting the others." He said. "This is the Parkinsons' residence."

"Oh, wonderful." She said quietly as Blaise and Pansy-bitch walked in.

"There you two are." Pansy-bitch said. "We were wondering when you'd turn up. Weren't we Blaise?"

Blaise didn't say anything. Pansy-bitch considered her clothes. "A day in dire need."

Hermione clamped her jaw together.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Pansy-bitch added. "The portkey is just about ready."

"Portkey?" Hermione said.

"Paris darling." Pansy-bitch said. "You remember Paris, don't you? Or from what I gather, it might be a bit of a blur for you. Somewhat unstable on your feet, from what I heard."

Draco squeezed her on the arm, and then wrapped his other one around her waist and pulled her in tight as he reached for the portkey. "Porting doesn't come naturally to you, I've heard. Can't have you on your backside when we get there."

Hermione hated porting. Anything flying or close to it. She held on tight and he was the only thing to hold onto. She hated it, but for an instance she felt safe.

"You can open your eyes now." He said.

"Ah, such a tender moment." Pansy-bitch said with an edge of derision in her voice.

"I'm not going to make it through the day." She whispered to Draco.

"You will try your best."

"You might have overestimated my ability to stay calm and collected."

"Believe me, I know exactly where your limits are." He said with amusement. "I've tested most of your boundaries, I think."

"I was a child then, I'm a bit different now." She snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." He said. "But let me provide an incentive for you. You even look like losing it, I'm going to kiss you. You decide which is the greater evil. Although if you are unable to control yourself, I am going to have to assume that you're secretly coveting my attention."

"You're a complete pig, and hell would freeze over before I would purposefully try to get you to kiss me. Don't you worry, I am going to be cool as a cucumber." She said. "Completely unshakeable."

"Aw, the lovebirds." Pansy-bitch said. "Isn't it sweet, Blaise?"

She could see Blaise's jaw working. He was not enjoying this. She felt awful about the whole situation. Sure she wanted them broken up and moved on, but not this flaunting it in his face. This was Malfoy's doing. And it didn't speak well for him.

Pansy wrapped her arm around Hermione's as they walked down the street of what must have been Paris' main wizard shopping street. It was much more modern than Diagon Alley, and by modern, that was maybe mid 19th century.

"I have warned you before." She said as they walked slower than the boys at Pansy's insistence. "He is toying with you. Just dipping his wick in a free pool. You are more than eager, I hear."

Hermione pulled her arm away from Pansy.

"He will move on and you will be left with nothing. Although that was how it was always going to be." She continued. Hermione couldn't believe her bile. "Problem with girls like you is you don't know how to make them work for it. You just give it up, like a common whore."

"Maybe, Pansy," Hermione said, "people get tired of the games playing. I might give it up, as you say, but I have real relationships with real intimacy."

"Oh, you are so naïve." Pansy said. "You don't actually think you had a relationship with Blaise, do you? You poor thing, what he had with you, that's what called 'slumming it'. And everybody knew it."

Hermione was astounded by the vileness in Pansy. She didn't believe a word of it, but it still hurt to hear, like she expected it was supposed to.

"Well, if that's true, then he gave up on something genuine and that is his loss whether he sees it or not."

Pansy made this exaggerated pitying face, which was in no way genuine. "Well, don't make the mistake of thinking that with Draco. I am actually trying to help you, you know. I warned you."

Pansy floated away.

"Your friends are vile." She said to Draco.

"They're Slytherins." He said back. "A certain politics comes with it. Now what about this dress?"

"I don't want you to buy me dresses."

"Well, I am going to." He said holding it up to her frame. "Usually, I don't normally have to take such an active part in the process. Normally, I can just sit there, drink alcohol and look pretty, but you need your hand held through everything." He said sharply.

"What's got a bee in you bonnet?" She asked. "I just had my arse handed to me by Pansy. Apparently, I am the required ingredient for 'slumming it'."

Draco smiled as he continued to go through racks of clothes. She didn't challenge him on what that little smile meant, she didn't want to know.

"And then she had the nerve to tell me she was trying to help me." Hermione continued.

"She probably is, in her way." Draco said. "How about something green, Slytherin green?"

"Over my dead body."

"That would be a little more than 'slumming it'." He said with a chuckle.

"I truly hate you."

"No you don't. You think I'm attractive, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Keep your cool, Granger, you know what I am obliged to do if you don't." He said. "Now try this."

"Its pink."

"You're a girl."

"I'm not four."

"Just put it on." He said. "It goes with your skin tone."

"That has to be the manliest thing you've ever said." She said sarcastically and snapped the dress out of his hand. What did she care what stupid dress he bought her. She didn't want a dress, so what did it matter what it looked like.

She walked into the changing room and shimmied the damned thing on. It did look good.

"Come out and show." Draco said. There was a sofa outside the dress room, which she suspect was just for situations like this. Both Draco and Blaise were on it.

"It might be pink, darling, but seeing it now, it makes me feel all…manly."

Hermione could only shoot him daggers with her eyes. She sorely wanted to say something, but having Blaise there looking her over like she was a cow for sale.

"For a gold digger, she is worth the pennies." Blaise said is a lazy drawl.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was shocked. She had never expected he'd say something disrespectful like that.

"What was that?" Pansy-bitch said coming out of one of the changing room.

"He was just saying she looks kiss-worthy." Draco warned, but Hermione was livid.

"You complete bastard." Hermione spat getting ready to give him a piece of her mind. Screw quiet dignity, she was going in for a pummelling. But she didn't get a chance because Draco manhandled her into one of the changing rooms.

"Let go." She spat as she clawed to get him out of the way.

"I told you." He said and held her in place. He had her pushed towards the wall with his lower arms holding her shoulders pinned. His hands pulled her head towards him where he locked her in place for a forceful kiss. It still took her by surprise. She fought at first, but he refused to relent the kiss. Not until she completely calmed down, and it still went on for some time. Just to make sure she wasn't feigning.

Her lips were bruised when he finally let her go. She felt out of breath, which she probably was. He still had her pinned to the walls with his forearms, ready to kiss her again if she caused a fuss.

"You don't expect me to just take that, do you?" She said harshly. "I am not a gold digger. I am the furthest thing from a gold digger. That effin bastard."

"He is a bastard and he's vindictive." Draco said. "He was using you."

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't." He said. "Doesn't mean its not true. The whole Marcus thing made him look like a fool and now he wants a bit of blood in return."

"Well, if he thinks he can hurt me, then I am going to hurt him back. What makes him think I would just take it?" She said. "You can let go of me now." He didn't. In fact, they were close enough that she could feel his whole body.

"Seeing you with me hurts him." Draco said. "The pure and unapproachable Hermione Granger. He was quite chuffed to bring you down a peg or two. Doesn't like the idea that you prefer me."

"The total arse bag." Hermione said, she was feeling really hurt now. The idea that their relationship had been about him using her to humiliate her hurt unbelievably much.

"So lets not end it just yet." Draco said. "Let's milk this a little longer. He deserves it."

"We'll be deliriously happy." Hermione said through her teeth.

"Good girl."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione didn't see anyone through the next week, which was just as well. She was still fuming. The nerve of Blaise to call her a gold digger. It was him, in fact, that was lucky to be with her. He was the one who was found lacking, so where did he get off calling her a gold digger. And then that bitch Pansy.

Well, she was not going to just slink away and be brow beaten by those twerps. Quiet dignity was only good if the people you were showing it for actually understood it. Sadly, quiet dignity would be seen as an admission of defeat by this lot.

Which did cause a bit of a problem with the humiliating break up with Draco Malfoy. Although her more general reputation would be better with a humiliating dumping, she wasn't sure she could handle the looks of superiority from Blaise and Pansy, not to mention the other Slytherins.

So there was a bit of a dilemma there. Maybe if she and Draco just kind of faded, have an amicable separation. Or she could just toughen up and not care about what Blaise and Pansy thought. Wouldn't caring actually be a weakness on her part? She just hated being treated by derision by people who really did not deserve any feeling of superiority.

Her reprieve back to her normal, sane life only lasted until the next weekend which was the 'House Party', whatever that meant. She got a note from Draco on the Friday morning.

I will pick you up at 7. Don't bother packing. DM

Not pack anything? She wasn't going to wear the same outfit for three days, actually two and a half days. Whatever he had planned, that wasn't going to work. She packed a carry bag with a change of clothes and other necessaries.

She was dreading this weekend. It would be like the dinner, but much longer. But she really wanted to stick it to Pansy and Blaise, before things fizzled out and she was done with Slytherins, forever.

Draco arrived late. What a surprise.

"You won't be needing that." He said and chucked her carry bag in a corner.

"But I need a change of clothes."

"Already sorted." He said. "You don't think you can be my girl and wear anything you want."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't date just any hag off the street."

"I'm not exactly a hag."

"No, but sometimes you seem to aim to make a good impression of one."

"God, you're awful."

"I have standards, now let's go."

"Maybe I have more in my life than the need to dress up like a Christmas tree at the drop of a hat." She challenged. "Maybe if I had nothing more important in my life than pretend eating lunch, maybe I would put all my effort into what I wear too. Fortunately, I'm not that pathetic."

"Well, try not to wow everyone with how important you are this weekend. It tends to make people gag."

"Don't hate me because I am appreciated for more than my looks." She said with a strong crossing of her arms. She knew full well that this was childish, but she couldn't help herself. He annoyed her to no end.

"If we're going to have this discussion, I would rather get it out of the way now, then later in front of other people." He said. He had called her on her childishness and she was completely embarrassed.

"All I am saying is that I hate you and the vacant values that your society prescribes to."

"Well, I am glad we got that out in the open." He said sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

She really wanted to say no, but that was beyond childish, so she nodded.

They arrived in another old pureblood home. She felt disorientated with the side along apparition, which included a squeezing in close to him and an overwhelming sense of nausea. Portraits of snobby people all over the walls. They tended to all have the same taste in home décor, the purebloods. She searched the portraits for a clue to where they were. The Greengrasses, she realised after a time. Oh joy.

As soon as she realised, a woman, who must have been Madame Greengrass came and greeted Draco most warmly, while throwing a glance at Hermione like she was a smudge of dirt who dared besmirch her house.

Hermione watched as the woman made small talk with Draco for a bit. As she watched, she became aware that the woman dressed a little young for someone of her age. A giggle then made it clear that the woman was flirting with Draco. Hermione wanted to throw up. She couldn't watch anymore, so she turned her attention to the window and the scenery outside. She had no idea where they were.

"This way." The woman said coyly with a wiggle of her finger. She led them up the stairs and down a corridor. Actually the pureblood home décor was not all the same. The Greengrasses had a penchant for baroque.

"I'll be right over there if you need me." The woman said pointing down the hall.

"Well that was revolting." Hermione said as the door closed behind them.

"What?"

"That woman was flirting with you."

"Oh, they always flirt with me." He said with that infuriating grin.

Hermione looked around the large, bright room where absolutely everything was accentuated with gold leaf. Even the bed.

"There's only one bed." Hermione realised.

"Yeah, because we're a couple, remember."

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"I do worry about your maturity sometimes." He said.

"Oh, I'm immature?" She said. "If you were me, would you sleep in the same bed as you?"

The infuriating grin spread across his face. "Absolutely not."

"You touch me, I will hex your balls off."

"Duly noted." He said and turned away. "Now shall we get ready."

"Ready for what?" She said suspiciously.

"For finding the others."

"Lead the way." She said but he wasn't moving towards the door.

"Not in that, you're not." He said and looked through a truck load of boxes on a settee. He pulled out the pink dress he made her try the week earlier. "In this."

Hermione glared at him. How much stuff had he bought. They were only staying two days.

"You want to look the part, don't you? It isn't going to be believable if you don't."

"It was believable enough when I was with Blaise."

"Well it was certainly noticed and commented on continuously." He said. "It was rather a running topic amongst the girls."

"And this I should care about?"

"No, probably not, but I am known for my standards and if I am seen with a girl like that, they will think my standards are slipping." He said. "Do you really want to be associated with slipping standards?"

Hermione gave him a look. "I have been caught in the rush of slipping standards since the moment I looked at Blaise."

Draco chuckled. "Starting to miss your typical gumboot wearing bird watcher type."

"I do not date bird watchers." She defended.

"Oh really, so they are just looking the part then?" He said. "Wannabe birdwatcher, that's even worse. Let me see, some guy who believes smooth moves are making you a cup of cacao."

"Everybody loves cacao."

"Come on darling," he made in a silly voice, "let's go foraging for mushrooms, then after, we could get a little wild and have a rum toddy with mummy."

"There is nothing wrong with someone who appreciates nature, or their mother." She said. "Better than someone who appreciates what…whores?"

"Whores are simple creatures." He said. "Completely transparent and unapologetic about the transaction."

"Not everything is a transaction."

"Yes it is."

"Well maybe you are just too jaded to appreciate a rum toddy." She said. "With the only thing that abates your boredom is the constant search for something new to entertain you. I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?" He said with surprise. "The world is my oyster. I can do anything I want, have anyone I want. And believe me I am very happy about my station. As opposed to you who have been relentlessly striving to prove to everyone that you are more than you are."

"Maybe I just don't prescribe to what the world tells me I am. Or for what you are for that matter."

"Sounds like a true outcast."

"If I am such a complete loser, then why is your lot always trying to tear me down?" She said heatedly. This conversation was turning ugly and she hadn't intended this.

He didn't answer. Hermione snapped the dress out of his hand. She was resigned to getting through this weekend whatever it takes, then she could move on with her life. With her bird watcher types and all. She went into the bathroom and changed. It did look good with her skin tone, such a silly thing to worry about.

She walked back into the bedroom to put her shoes on, but he had apparently thought of that too. He held these strappy black shoes dangling off his finger. She hated him at the moment. It was all too obvious that they were on different sides of the world, like they always had been.

"Because you break the rules." He said after a while.

"What?" She asked in confusion, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Why people are always trying to tear you down, because you break the rules."

"They're stupid rules."

"Yes, but other feel compelled to abide them, even if they are completely stupid."

"That's ludicrous, complying with rules that don't make sense. They might have made sense once, but they don't serve any real purpose anymore. Yet people follow along like sheep. Really, move on."

"But most people can't."

"Well, that's their fault, not mine." She said. "Now let's get this friggin weekend started. No doubt, spending the weekend with you and your friends will be just as enjoyable as I expect." She couldn't help the sarcasm. She felt tried and abused already, and she hadn't even left the bedroom yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They entered a drawing room where many of the Slytherin house guests were, including Pansy-bitch, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, the Greengrass twins and a couple of Ravenclaw girls that Hermione didn't know well.

"I am so glad you could make it." Daphne said and waved them towards a settee. "Would you like a drink? Dinner is being served shortly. We're still waiting on Terence, Blaise and Miles. They said they might be a little late. Its going to be such a lovely weekend, shame about the weather, we're just going to have to find things to do indoors. Now drinks."

"Whiskey." Draco said.

"As always." Daphne said. "I've got this little drop from the Hebrides, I think you'll appreciate it." She turned her attention to Hermione.

"Just a gin and tonic."

Daphne nodded and went to ring a bell.

Hermione sat down on a settee that probably cost more than her flat. The large room felt a little cold and her dress was tastefully revealing. The consistent touches of gold in the room, including the walls and the ceiling leant a quiet sparkle to the room. It was very different from Malfoy Manor, which struggled to hide its brutal medieval origins. Or maybe it was just the circumstances of her visit that made it so oppressive.

A man interrupted her musings by presenting a drink on a silver tray. The glass was a heavy diamond cut crystal think with tinkering ice cubes. Hermione thanked the sombre looking man, who retreated through a hidden door in the wall.

"So glad you could make it." Pansy-bitch said to Hermione, who believed every word of it. "It should prove a very interesting weekend."

"I'm sure it will." Hermione said non committally.

"And Draco is such a darling." Pansy continued.

"Absolutely." Hermione said. Then they struggled for things to say, so they were quiet.

"Blaise is bringing a date." Pansy-bitch said after a while. Hermione felt herself being watched for reaction, and she refused to give one. "This gorgeous girl he's become reacquainted with."

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt, a little conflicted, but she reassured herself that she had no concern with who he dated. Maybe she was even glad that his attention was off her.

As if on cue, the large white doors opened and Blaise came in with a tall blonde girl in a short metallic dress.

They were chatting with Nott for a while. The girl had heavy eyelids that looked too much for her eye muscles.

"That's Birgitte." Pansy-bitch said sitting down on the armrest next to Hermione. "She's from a really old family in Denmark. Practically royalty."

Malfoy didn't remark at all on the other side of her.

"One of the one's that Draco hasn't quite managed to conquest." Pansy said in a loud whisper.

So this was part of the game, Hermione thought, Blaise brought some girl that had been unattainable to Malfoy.

"Not my type." Draco said.

"Really?" Pansy said. "I was under the impression that you don't have a type. Come on Draco, you'll spend your time with absolutely any girl. So how can she not be your type? Is it because she'd just not interested in you? Or maybe Birgitte is just too rich for you."

Hermione hadn't expected the attack on Malfoy, she more than expected it for herself, but to be a bystander for Pansy's ire was something new. Although the barely veiled insult about Malfoy spending time with any old girl didn't go entirely unnoticed, but as far as Pansy's insults go, it was a lightweight.

"I understand you went to a finishing school in Switzerland after Hogwarts." Hermione said as if changing the subject. "A curious concept to someone of my background."

"It is where one learns the proper etiquette for entering society." Pansy-bitch said sharply. "One must have manners. One can't just clomp around without a clue. Why the interest in my education? Are you still so enamoured with learning you covet other people education?"

Pansy stood up and left without waiting for an answer. It was a rude dismissal, but Hermione saw it as a bit of a success as it sent Pansy away. The girl didn't like to be subtlety called on her rudeness.

"Were you defending my sensibilities?" Malfoy asked with amusement.

"No." Hermione said sharply at the ridiculous notion. Maybe she felt a little sorry for him being the target of Pansy's bitching, but it was a general sense of injustice that she'd feel for any person. "But I have to say, I can't say I cover hers, she's not a great advertisement for the school she went to."

"Seeming propriety is more important than actual propriety."

"Are any of your friends actually friendly?"

"We're Slytherins, "he said, "friendly is a weakness to be exploited."

She watched him for a second. She never claimed to understand Slytherin society. It was the extreme end of wizard society, but dictator of the mainstream wizarding society and it was completely foreign to her. Ron understood it, but never liked it, while her and Harry were typically oblivious to the veiled insults and slights. Although some, like Malfoy, had never bothered to veil it. Not that she actually minded these days. She used her intelligence and logic as a sledge hammer and she knew it. People tried to etiquette her to back down or admonish her at work all the time but she used unflinching rationality to beat them and it worked every time. You can't argue with uncompromising logic.

"Is everything about exploitation?" She asked trying to understand him.

"Yes."

"That is a pretty cold view of the world." She said. He didn't respond.

"Are you exploiting me?"

"Of course I am." He said, but didn't expand. "Speaking of cold, there is a shawl in one of the boxes upstairs."

"I might go get it." Hermione said.

Draco nodded and Hermione took her leave. She walked to her room and looked through the bags. She did so at a slow speed, not in any particular rush to get back. Although she had to hurry along when she heard the dinner gong. It would be rude to be late for dinner.

She ran into Birgitte leaving one of the bathrooms downstairs on the way back to the drawing room. The girl made the barest acknowledgement of her presence as they passed. Hermione was not enamoured with the girl, she was obviously a product of her class. Cold, unfriendly and exploitative if the rest were a reference to go by.

Those people were already at the dinner table when she returned. There was a spare seat for her next to Malfoy and Adrian Pucey. Another uncomfortable dinner, Hermione thought to herself as she sat down.

"Took your time." Malfoy said.

"Did I?" Hermione asked like she had no idea.

"You wouldn't possibly be avoiding us would you?" He asked.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea." Hermione said lying through her teeth.

"You're the worst liar."

"Am I?" She asked. "It seemed to work ok for me in fifth year." Referring to the time she duped Umbridge and the whole Inquisitorial Squad.

"Of course you were lying." He said with a grin. "You always touch your neck when you're lying. And you crinkle your nose."

"I do not." She said grasping the napkin so to not touch her neck, by accident of course.

"Although I never considered you'd have a troll waiting in the forest. Let no one say you are not resourceful when it comes down to it." He said and it almost sounded like a compliment.

"So if you knew I was lying why didn't you stop me?"

"What, to help the Umbridge cow?" He said. "True, she is an evil vicious bitch, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to help her. Evil vicious bitches are only interesting if they are gorgeous."

"Are you truly that superficial?"

"Absolutely." He said. "Have I ever given you any reason to think otherwise?"

"Is this how you seduce girls, tell them that you're an incorrigible bastard and they what, try to reform you?"

"No, normally I just tell them that I'm rich." He said. "It's the only social lubricant required. I am never going to be reformed, Granger, but you are welcome to try."

"No thanks." She said as the entrees were served.

"Come on girl, lets keep the honesty going. It's a rare enough commodity." He said. "Deep down, you want me."

"Ppft." She blew.

"Let's not forget, lose your inhibitions, you're on me like I'm ambrosia."

"It is completely unfair to refer to something I did when practically unconscious." She said. "But maybe, if I completely lose my mind, maybe a world where complete opposite rules, and you in some perverse sense of irony become attractive."

"I knew you were into me."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"All I hear was 'you're attractive'."

"The world must be a lovely place with such selective hearing."

"Come on lovebirds." Adrian said. "You can't go to a dinner party and pretend no one else is there. I am getting quite lonely over here."

"I'm sorry Adrian, we've been rude." She said. She actually liked Adrian, he was witty and a little on the tartly unguarded side. And he didn't go in for the kill like some of the others did. He was a little older and maybe a tad more cultures with his dry humour.

They talked for a while about travelling. Adrian being a wealthy young man of no fixed purpose had done a bit of it. It was in between courses and the table was quite animated with conversation and laughter, maybe the least formal period with this group.

Malfoy squeezed her knee after a while which made her jump.

"If you're here with me, you can't flirt with every man in the room."

"I was not flirting." Hermione said. Although maybe she had been. "I'm sorry, maybe I was, he's just more interesting to talk to."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Bringing out a little of the bitchiness."

"You do bring it out of my like no one else."

"See people make the mistake of thinking you're sweet, but they don't really know you." He said. He was bringing his face a bit closer. "Now come on, be a good girlfriend." He said waiting. He was telling her to kiss him, a quick peck, which was quite a normal think for a couple. It just felt far from normal. Yet he waited. He was going to make her do it. Was this some kind of macho crap about her seeking him out?

But it was what she was here for, making it seem like they were in a relationship. And here they were huddled up, the perfect time for a chaste kiss. She leaned in and touched her lips to his. It was the barest of kisses, which actually made it worse, more intimate because his lips were soft and she could still taste whiskey on them.

She could feel a flush washing over her. She couldn't help it.

"And she blushes." He said.

She was saved by the main course being served. She turned her attention completely to the food, which looked divine, but she couldn't really taste much of it. She lost interest in the dinner. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She watched Blaise with the Danish girl. He seemed very attentive and she seemed to expect it. Blaise had refused to acknowledge her presence all night and he didn't look at her now, which was probably a good thing all things considered.

Dessert came, something richly chocolatety and a cheese platter. None of the girls had anything, but Hermione refused to comply, so she nibbled in some sharp cheese and a cracker.

"I'm tired." She said to Draco after. "Its been a long day."

"Then go upstairs." He said. "We will be revelling some more. Have to see the night in properly."

Hermione nodded and excused herself as the dinner broke up. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room as soon as she got upstairs. She took a moment to breath freely. She'd felt watched and constrained the entire evening, and this room was the only reprieve. Although she had no idea how she'd feel when he got back.

She lost the willingness to stay awake long before he returned. It was dark when he did. She could hear him moving around the room in the darkness. She didn't argue when he slipped into the bed next to her. She had not intended for them to sleep in the same bed, she was too tired to make a fuss. He made no move to acknowledge her presence and was asleep pretty much immediately, soon she fell asleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione got a shock the next morning when she realised the body next to her was infinitely blonder than the Blaise she had expected. He was still asleep lying on his belly with his hair falling into his face. It was surreal to see him sleeping. He looked so different.

She slid out of bed, it felt like an invasion of privacy watching him sleep. Beyond her rights. And then there was the whole issue of them sleeping in the same bed to feel queasy about.

Then she wondered about the sheer number of strange beds he'd woken up in over the last few years. Probably a common occurrence for him. How completely different they were. Most of the Slytherins had little purpose other than existing and being young rich things. Blaise worked, unlike most of them, to his credit. She supposed the girls' jobs were to be husband traps and social divas.

The funny thing was that she'd achieved what some would only dream of, to be part of the Slytherin inner circle. And she couldn't wait to get out. Being with Blaise had been exciting at first, the clothes, the effort, the luxurious places. The exclusive of the exclusive. But what was there here beyond the exclusivity? A bunch of people who really were awful. Well not all, Adrian was lovely. Blaise had been lovely before he turned into a total shit. Even Malfoy had been alright. They had gotten on ok last night, which surprised her beyond measure. Even some of the girls, with the exception of Pansy-bitch were ok on their own. It was just when they were together than they were completely toxic.

She felt like an idiot standing around waiting for Malfoy to wake up. It was a crisp autumn morning outside, wherever they were. She decided to get out of the room, maybe out of the house to get some time on her own before the madness of the day ahead.

She walked quietly down the massive staircase and through one of the downstairs rooms which looked like it might provide access to the outside.

"Granger." Someone male said. She jumped a bit having not expected it. To her horror it was Marcus Flint and he looked like his morning was made. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Ahh.." She started about to tell him she wanted to stretch her legs, but she knew that he would join her if she did. "Just looking for a copy of the Daily Prophet."

"In the hall." He said still sitting in the chair he occupied. "I haven't really had a chance to chat with you. You left so quickly last time."

Because you ruined everything, you pratt, she though in her head.

"I really have to get back." She said.

"Maybe we can talk later. I wanted to ask you about your work."

"Maybe, I'm not sure what our plans are." She said trying to fulfil the incessant need to be polite. "Maybe at dinner." In public, she finished silently. She took the opportunity to leave the room. Well, there were her escape plans thwarted.

She grabbed a paper and trudged her way upstairs. She wouldn't put it past Marcus to stumble across her if she stayed downstairs.

Malfoy was still sleeping so she sat down in a chair and opened the latest version of the Daily Prophet to read whatever tawdry scandal was the cause celebre in the wizard world. Her respect for the rag hadn't exactly soared since she left Hogwarts. It was all drama, scandal and crap. Even the Quibbler provided a more interesting read, even if it was the major publication of Looneyville. Luna now being the primary editor. There were at times some little gems in there, however unintentional.

"This is the part where the fake girlfriend part really bites." Malfoy's sleep croaky voice came from the bed. The crisp white sheets rustled as he stretch. She decided to completely ignore his comment. He obviously liked it in the mornings. And she absolutely refused to blush at the implications of what he was saying. The fact that he was watching her again made it all the harder. Thank heaven for the paper she had in her hands, that had suddenly become much interesting.

"Oh you're there. I didn't see you as you blended into the sheets."

"Do you wake up with the claws out?"

"I think the point being is that I bite in general."

She could hear rustling of the sheets again. She thought he was getting up but the rustling stopped. When she put the paper down he was sitting up in bed leaning back with his top half completely bare.

She hoped he didn't expect that she would be overcome by desire. Admittedly his body was much better than he deserved considering his lifestyle, but his rank personality just dulled any appeal he could possibly generate. Grudgingly the appeal was duly noted, if not fully acknowledged.

"So," she said, "what forms of hell can we expect today?"

He grinned. That grin that melted lesser girls. As did his kisses, which she knew from experience, but luckily she was a killer at compartmentalising, so she could keep those two thought separate and distinct. They certainly were not going to get a chance to gang up on her, because her giving into something like that and giving Draco Malfoy a bit of morning delight would bring on new and terrifying levels of hell and humiliation. Bad enough that she'd done it while unconscious, doing it consciously, she might as well just kill herself because it would not be something he would likely be gentlemanly about.

"I don't know." He said. "A bit of hanging around. Maybe some Quidditch on the front lawn, while the girlies look on adoringly. Alcohol, a spot of seduction. The typical thing."

"Well, you can forget about the spot of seduction." She said tartly.

He grinned again and leaned back into the pillows. "I don't usually do the seducing part. I am more the receiver."

"I suppose that is still to be expected even though you have a 'girlfriend'?"

"Girlfriends are more of a fluid concept here."

"I see." She said. "So are you expecting the attentions of anyone in particular?"

"Well, you never know with these things." He said. "We'll just have to wait and see who's on the prowl tonight."

"How exciting." She said with lashings of sarcasm.

"Why, what do you typically do during the weekends?" He said after a while. He sounded bored, but there was something that told her that he might be curious.

"Depends." She said.

"On what?"

"Whether I am with someone of not." She said thinking about the time when she and Blaise had been together. It had been perfect irrespective of how things turned out or what his true intentions had been. They had it perfect for a while. She smiled at the thought. "If so there tends to be quite a bit of getting up late. Cooking brunch."

"You cook?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Normal people have to feed themselves."

"What do you cook?" He asked and Hermione thought it was a strange question.

"Bacon and eggs, normally. If I feel fancy, I will make eggs Benedict. Maybe crepes."

"Then what?" He prodded. She felt like she was being interrogated.

"Then we go out somewhere. Maybe a gallery. Maybe a bookshop. A coffee somewhere along the way."

"And then?"

Ok, this interrogation was starting to reveal more personal information than she had intended to, but it was a direct questions so she felt duty bound to answer. She didn't know why he was curious because he obviously was.

"Then we go back to the flat. Maybe spend some more time together." She said with a smile, refusing to divulge such intimate details of what that entailed. "Then maybe get some things for dinner, cook dinner, maybe watch a movie or have a drink at the pub, and that's that." She rushed through the last part. He should not be privy to her weekends.

"Sounds dull." He said dismissively. "No wonder Blaise got rid of you."

"He wasn't complaining much at the time. Some would say it beats sitting around waiting to be seduced by middle aged women." She said and put her paper away. "When exactly do you get fed at this place?"

"Any moment now. And for the record, age does not indicate whom I attract. My attraction is ubiquitous." He said getting out of bed and Hermione walked briskly to the window to study the landscape outside. "I only respond to the gorgeous, … and the easy." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't like to put in any work?" She teased, but he didn't respond.

"Come on then. Lets get on with it." He said after dressing. He sounded annoyed with her. She wasn't sure why, maybe because he was stuck dragging his fake girlfriend around all day.

"So what am I supposed to do if you are preyed upon by the female population?" She asked, kind of curious. Until it struck her, "Of course, I should run off crying." She was excited now as her train of thought moved onto the conclusion of their supposed relationship. "Squeeze out a crocodile tear or two. I'm sure I could manage. I can rub some onion in my eyes if needs be."

"My paramour don't make scenes." He said curtly. "Its not allowed."

"Really, do you have to take the fun out of everything?" She said. "And what do you mean not allowed. Do you get a say in what emotions girls are allowed to feel?"

"Its crass to make a scene." He said.

"Oh, it that the point where it gets crass?" She said with sarcasm.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The dining room was full of people when they got there. Everyone was wearing smart clothes in light colours. Draco's purchase of a set of light peach coloured robes makes sense now, but worse was that she had accidentally conformed by putting it on this morning. She hadn't even questioned Draco's grey suit.

"Why is everyone wearing the same colours?"

"That is house party attire." He said. "Just how things are done."

"Are there arbitrary rules for everything?"

"Of course." He said. "The sign of good breeding."

"Or a sign of an unoccupied mind."

"Don't be bitchy."

She snapped her mouth shut. She was not bitchy, they were logical inferences. She was about to say so, but Daphne Greengrass approached them.

"So glad you could make it." She said.

Where else would I be? Hermione challenged in her mind. Maybe she was a tad bitchy. The company was bringing it out of her. Speaking of bitchy, the queen approached, wearing a beige and white thing, looking like some kind of tennis outfit.

"Are you playing?" Pansy asked looking Hermione up and down.

"She doesn't fly." Malfoy said.

"Of course she flies." Pansy said. "Everyone flies."

"Not willingly." Hermione said still not knowing what they were talking about. But whatever it was, if it included flying, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"You're not going to play, Drakie?" Pansy said coyly.

"Haven't decided." Draco said.

"Go on." Hermione urged in a faint hope that she was asking him to do something annoying.

He gave her a look but didn't answer. Instead he walked over to the breakfast buffet and piled things onto a plate.

"Oh dear, you didn't have a disagreement last night, did you?" Pansy- bitch said with that horrid childish voice.

"Whenever have we not fought?" Hermione said before walking off to the table too. Let her think they were having a disagreement, it only enforced the eventual breakup. This day was going to be hell.

Hermione enjoyed a moment of peace with her food before Daphne joined her.

"Have you played Swivenhodge before?" Daphne said. Hermione had some vague collection of the game, but she didn't know it was still played.

"Not much for games generally." Hermione said. "So, no I haven't played it."

"It is insanely fun. You have to try it." Daphne said. Hermione couldn't tell whether the girl was being polite for the sake of being the host or whether she had some ulterior motive.

There was no way in hell that she was going to play some game on a broom in front of the Slytherins, but it would be rude to say so.

"Maybe some other time." Hermione lied. "But I will take the time to learn the rules."

"We're having perfect weather for it. I must check on the refreshments." Daphne said and disappeared.

Everyone was obviously finished with breakfast and were moving outside. Hermione followed grudgingly. It was a beautiful day outside, crisp and sunny with the dew just disappearing off the grass.

Draco was talking to Nott. He looked relaxed with his hand in his pocket. Blaise was standing a bit further away with his hand around the tall Dane's waist. He looked awesome as always. The light colour showing off his skin beautifully. They all looked elegant, just cool as cucumbers these slytherins. In fact, everything looked brand new, not a sign of wear on anything, including the bats that were obviously for this sport.

Hermione spotted a row of sunbeds which looked heavenly. The air was still quite crisp and she could feel goosepimples on her skin. A bit of sun would feel lovely and hopefully send away the chill.

"You playing, Granger?" Someone said. A voice she didn't recognise. She turned to see Theo Nott. She had never really spoken to him before.

"No, not really a games person." She said.

"More academic." He said. It was odd speaking to him. He was kind of known for his purist beliefs and the fact that he spoke to her was odd. He had never been directly unfriendly, but he had never been remotely friendly either, more tending to overlook her presence entirely. But now she was part of the inner circle and he had acknowledged her presence.

"I suppose." She said. He moved away and Hermione watched him go. He had never spoken directly to her before. She didn't know what this meant. Obviously it had something to do with her being here with Draco.

She moved over to her supposed boyfriend and put her arm around his waist. She could feel him tense, but he didn't react in a way that others could see. If he's uncomfortable, serves him right, she thought. He pulled her closer.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said quietly in her ear. She felt his breath on her skin and it felt unnatural and challenging being this close to someone you were not intimate with.

"On par with having food poisoning. How about you?" She said leaning her chin on his shoulder. At least that looked intimate and got him away from her neck, which was all in all too much.

"Well, I'm not drunk yet, so things are looking up."

"Are you going to be drunk by lunchtime?" She asked. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Is that a challenge, Granger?" He said. A more direct reaction than she had anticipated.

"No." She said after a while, confused about what had just happened because it felt a bit like he had turned on her and she had gotten comfortable with colluding with him. She smiled as she realised that she had been an idiot to get comfortable around him in any sense. "No its not. I'm just saying it can't be good for your liver to drink so much." It had been nowhere near what she had been saying, but he didn't challenge her on it.

If he had been Blaise, she would have suggested that they get out of there. Run away somewhere to be on their own, spend a bit of time exploring things closer to home. She couldn't help but to look over at Blaise as he stood watching the first players take their places on what must be a court with a hedge running down the middle.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco said suspiciously. He followed her gaze to Blaise.

"Nothing." Hermione said and turned her gaze away. She had completely not noticed that he was watching her. "What are the rules to this thing?"

Draco explained the rules which had something to do with hitting a bladder over a hedge while on a broom. The game started and Hermione was instantly bored and this was going to go on for hours.

Pansy was playing when Hermione took one of the sunbeds. Pansy was obviously quite competitive. She was playing against Astoria. Hermione wished she had a book, but she just had to amuse herself by watching people.

Draco, Blaise and Nott were talking on the other side of the court. They watched the game intermittently. Some new people arrived. Older Slytherins that Hermione remembered from her younger years at Hogwarts. She was forgotten for a while and that served her just fine. She closed her eyes and soaked up the sun for a bit.

There were other people playing when she looked up. People had spread out a bit and a man was serving drinks. Hermione decided to go for a little walk around the garden to stretch her legs.

It was certainly a well appointed garden. She was pretty sure they had professional help with it, somehow she couldn't see Mrs. Greengrass getting her hands dirty. Although that brought back the memory of Mrs. Greengrass hitting of Malfoy, which was a memory she could live without.

"Hermione." She heard Blaise behind her. She didn't quite want to turn around, but she had to.

"Blaise." She said.

"You look good." He said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you. You too." She said. He didn't look arrogant. He looked a little uncomfortable, which was to be expected as it was the first greeting since they had both shown up with other people. She nodded and was about to walk away.

"He's not suitable for you." Blaise said hurridly as she started to move. "I know I screwed things up, but he's not right for you. He uses people."

"And what about you, do you use people?" She challenged. Considering he'd shown up here with blonde bombshell, some might accuse him of the same. Somehow she didn't think the Danish girl was the girl of his dreams.

He didn't answer. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear him tell her that Malfoy was wrong for her. She certainly knew he was, but she didn't want Blaise to tell her like he cared.

"I miss you." He said.

"Don't." Hermione cut him off. "I'm here with Malfoy, you're here with someone. Let's just leave it at that." She certainly didn't want to hear Blaise lament how things had turned out, he caused this. He might not have caused her making out with Malfoy on a Parisian dance floor, but he had broken them up. "You called me a gold digger. I am not a gold digger."

"I'm sorry." Blaise said. "But most girls who go for Malfoy are. You have to know that's how you're being perceived."

"I don't care." Hermione said and it was true, she wasn't expecting to have anything to do with these people when this weekend was over. And sadly being a gold digger was more acceptable than being seen as a user. This society was twisted. "It was just one of those things, and it will be just one of those things."

"He will lose interest. He always does."

Hermione shrugged. She kind of wanted to tell him that it was all a ruse just to get her past the mistake she made, or rather the mistake put in her drink, but at the core she didn't trust him. And that was the core problem, a problem she wasn't sure that Blaise completely realised. He thought she was stupid and had fallen for Malfoy, but the truth was that they didn't have a chance because she couldn't trust him anymore.

She walked away from the garden alcove he had caught her in. She felt angry and sad, like the failed relationship refused to let up its grip. She walked back towards the game and the people. Every time she was with these people she was accosted in some way or other as soon as she was alone. Marcus was probably lurking out here somewhere. Walking off on her own had been stupid and she had been punished for it.

A hand grabbed her arm, she expected it to be Blaise, but it was Malfoy.

"You don't go around my back." He said tightly. He was angry.

"I didn't." She defended herself.

"I won't put up with someone sneaking around my back. Nobody cheats on me."

"I didn't!" She said louder.

"I saw you."

"Yes, we had words." Hermione said. "We have a history, so its not inconceivable that we spoke. "

"Well don't." Tightening his grip on her arm. He was being intimidating and it made her uncomfortable.

"We're not a real couple so aren't you taking this a bit seriously." She said disbelievingly. He let go of her arm.

"I have a reputation to uphold and being played is not part of it."

"Really, what do you take me for?" She demanded and walked away. She wanted to get away from this whole thing. They were awful. She had let her guard down around Malfoy and it had been a huge mistake. His true colours were showing through. It was all about him and his stupid reputation. Blaise was right, he was using her. She wanted to hit something. Actually she wanted to storm out of there and never look back, but she had agreed that she would stay through the weekend. It would look better for her is she stayed a little longer, and if he broke up with her. And if she learned anything from Malfoy it was that you had to look out for your own interest amongst these people.

She had been stupid and seen Malfoy as a collaborator. That has her dumb mistake. She wouldn't make it again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Swivenhodge tournament went on for some time. They ate lunch out on one of the patios. Hermione wasn't hungry and she didn't want to be there.

"Make an effort, Granger." Malfoy said as he sat beside her. He look relaxed and casual as always. "You don't have to look like I just killed your cat."

"I'm sorry." She said out of manners more than anything. She wasn't making an effort to pretend that she was into him. Then she smiled, in an attempt to play her part. He leaned closer.

"Remember what I have to do if you don't behave." He said and lightly touched his tongue to the dip of his upper lip.

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he was threatening to kiss her if she didn't behave, like she was some kind of innocent who would be intimidated by a kiss. The worst thing was, that she was for some irrational reason. She wanted to roll her eyes at her own pathetic-ness, but it wouldn't be in line with the image she was trying to portray.

She looked away to make sure she combated any potential blushing that tended to arise whenever kissing was the subject between them. Which also wasn't a good idea, because Blaise was in that direction and he had obviously been watching the exchange. Although she was pretty sure he hadn't heard anything they said.

She didn't want to deal with Blaise, so she turned her attention back to Malfoy. He had a whiskey on the table in front of his and his long fingers were stroking the contours of the crystal glass.

"Do you exist in a constant state of inebriation?" She asked.

"Are you concerned for my welfare?"

No, she wanted to say, but it would sound childish.

"Believe me," he continued, "I am not inebriated." There was a warning in the statement, but she wasn't sure what it was in relation to. She certainly couldn't claim to understand him, and the more she got to know him, the less she did.

He was watching her again, in that way that always bothered her. But she wasn't going to back down this time. She regarded him as he regarded her.

"We should do something the two of us this afternoon." He said. Hermione was confused and a little gobsmacked. "It would be expected." He continued.

"Oh." She said, feeling silly because for a second she'd thought he'd wanted to spend time with her on his own. Although thinking back, it was quite normal for her and Blaise to go off in the afternoon for a bit of cuddles and more.

"We could either spend the afternoon holed up in our room, or we could do something else." He said and took a sip of the whiskey.

"Something else, I think." She said.

"We'll go hunting then."

"Hunting?" She spat.

"You know, walk around the forest and hunt things." He said. "Although everyone will assume it will involve stalking of a whole different sort."

"So your idea is that we go sit in the forest for the afternoon. Might as well go sit in our room."

"I am not spending the afternoon watching you read."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We actually go hunting."

"I don't kill things."

"Well, you can watch me then."

"I don't want to." She said as hunting was pretty far down on the list of things she wanted to spend her time doing.

"I only spend an afternoon in a bedroom for one reason, Granger." He said. "So unless you are willing to oblige me, we're going hunting."

Hermione ground her teeth because he kind of had her in a corner. If she fought back, he would take it as admission that she wanted to sleep with him, no matter how much she protested. He tended to ignore such things.

"Unless you want to go shopping." He added.

"Not particularly."

"Then hunting it is." He said and got up from the table. "I'll go change. I'll get you a jacket. Stay here."

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" Pansy-bitch purred.

"We're going hunting." Hermione answered her as cheery as she could.

"How dull." Pansy said, obviously not a fan. "We're going for a picnic to the lake house in the flying carriage. The lake is stunningly beautiful this time of year. The girls used to have birthday parties there every year."

Suddenly Hermione was grateful to be going hunting. She did not want to spend the afternoon with Pansy and her hanger-ons.

"Much more fun than hunting." Pansy said. "You should come, leave the boys to their baser hobbies."

"Actually Pansy," Hermione said, "I think Draco just wants to spend some time the two of us. Somewhere a little more secluded."

The expression on Pansy's face showed that she was less than impressed. Draco returned wearing dark green pants and sweater, and a cross bow.

"Watch your back." Pansy said with a raised eyebrow.

Pansy was just being bitchy, but maybe she should feel a bit of caution walking into the forest with Malfoy carrying a weapon. Harry would have a fit if he knew about this.

"Let's go. Take this." He said handing her a small backpack. He held out his hand to her with the other arm holding the crossbow. She took it and he led her towards the edge of the property. It took no more than a few minutes walking before the forest became dark and quite. The bright shiny Greengrass' house faded away behind them.

"Are all pureblood houses surrounded by forests?" She asked knowing that his manor was.

"We like our privacy."

They walked a bit further. "I can't believe I let you talk me into going into the forest with you, with a crossbow no less."

"You worried that my dark mark is getting a bit itchy." He said with a grin.

"Well, I wasn't until you brought it up."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Granger." He said. "As much as I like watching you squirm."

"Do you hunt then, as a regular course?" She said, not sorry to be changing the subject. She did believe him. She'd never gotten a vibe of him that she had not worry about her immediate well being, well not for a long time anyway. Things had been very different back in school. There had always been this edge of malice under the surface with all his dealings with her. Although she wasn't sure malice entirely summed it up. It had definitely evolved over time. From pure malice when they were young to something a bit more complex as they got older. Culminating in the time he had his wand at her throat when they had been caught practicing for DA.

It had been a weird moment. Umbridge was grilling Harry, while Malfoy had her pinned. She'd had his full and complete attention then. She could feel it. Feel his excitement. She could practically feel him vibrating behind her, feel his breath on the skin of her neck and she knew in her bones that she needed to stay away from him. But it had been fun and games then, when things got serious, he'd lost interest in her.

She had her little moment of reminiscing while she walked behind him through the dark and quite forest.

"What exactly do you hunt anyway?" She asked.

"Nogtails, sometimes pixies and fairies. Kneazles if I can find them. Maybe the odd fox. Wolves and manticores are obviously not targets for limited parties."

"So I take it that hunting is another activity on the list of approved pureblood recreational activities."

"You're catching on."

"You're not seriously going to kill anything, are you?"

"Not with you trampling around like a barn animal." He said.

"Run animals!" She yelled.

"Spoil sport." He said and kept walking. "If we get lost, there will be no dinner for you." They eventually found an outcrop of large rocks, that he proceeded to climb up. Sun reached the top of the stones and he sat down.

"I'm not dressed for climbing up rocks." She said.

"Well, stay down there then."

Hermione tightened her lips. Gentlemanhood certainly wasn't in the pureblood requirements, she thought and finally scrambled up the rocks. By the time she got there he had a bottle of wine open and some cheese nibbles.

Now that they were seated, she found she had nothing to say. And he wasn't pressing for conversation either, so she didn't bother starting any. Instead she just sat and listened to the sounds of the forest, which were much more noticeable when they stopped moving and talking. After a while she lay back in the sunny spot and closed her eyes.

"Its time to go." He said waking her up from a half slumber. She had gotten lost in her thoughts and had forgotten all about him and the fact that they were deep in a forest on their own.

Getting down in a skirt proved much harder than getting up. Particularly if she wanted to avoid showing off unintended parts of herself. Being the gentleman that he was, he didn't bother trying to help, he just stood and watched as she tried to navigate a way down the large rocks.

"Quiet." He whispered as she was getting close to the ground and she froze. There were some strange noises over to the left. "Someone is here."

"Who?"

"I don't know." He said with an edge of annoyance. "Does it matter?"

He came towards her and lifted her down.

"What?" She asked, not knowing what's going on. If there was danger.

"If they stumble across us, we should be doing something worth noting." He said and pulled her down to kiss her. She didn't have time to react, he still held her too high off the ground for her to reach. It all hit her at the same time, the scent, the feel, the taste, and then the electricity. He had her thighs wrapped around his legs and his whole body was flush up against her. She could feel everything. Not to mention a sense of panic.

And it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was a full on, no holds barred meeting of tongues. It started hard, but it softened as she kind of accepted that they were in an embrace. Admittedly, he tasted just lovely. She'd tasted him a few times now, but never quite this deeply. Sensation ran up and down her spine. Her entire skin prickled and heated.

She couldn't breath and pulled away. She drew a big ragged breath and he continued to run his mouth down the column of her neck. His hand snuck around her backside and they were grinding together. There was a mortifying amount of heat in her body, and the grinding was flaring a full on fire in her core.

Her arms were automatically drawing him closer and his mouth returned to hers, and she got completely lost in the sensation. After an indeterminate amount of time, he drew away slightly and she couldn't help a groan as he did. She looked up at him. He looked completely dishevelled. His lips were bruised and flushed. He stepped back and brushed his lips with the pad of this thumb.

"They're gone." She managed and he nodded.

"We should head back." He said and bent down to pick up the crossbow.

"You think they bought it?"

"I am pretty sure they bought it." He said and turned.

Hermione straightened her dishevelled clothes. She was so hot she felt like she would be heating up the whole forest. Actually the cool air was lovely on her skin. She was pretty sure she looked an absolute mess.

They walked back in silence. Hermione hoped that her full body flush was settled down by the time they got back to the house. The sun was quite low in the sky and the patio they had been sitting at before was in cool shade now.

"There you two are." Daphne said. "We were starting to worry."

"Nothing to worry about. Made it back in one piece." Malfoy said and reached over and picked a leaf out of Hermione's hair. Hermione watched in horror as Daphne followed the whole movement. She couldn't help the sense of horror even though they were supposed to let people know they had been 'doing things'. Because she felt embarrassed as to her it felt a little like maybe they had been a little too diligent in pretending to be doing the things they were pretending to.

Daphne smiled tightly. "Pre dinner drinks in half an hour. I'm sure you need to …freshen up. I see you didn't manage to catch anything."

"No, the beasties kept on getting lucky today."

He better not have just referred to her as a beasty, Hermione thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They dressed quickly for dinner. Draco had bought her this straight cut black dress covered in silver beading. It was gorgeous and it slid on like silk, in fact she suspected it was silk. It reached just above her knee and the beading was in concentric patterns that gave an almost illusionary effect. It practically stroked her when she moved. He did have really good taste, but with this dress he had outdone himself. She didn't even dare to think what it cost. She tied her hair back. The dress seemed to command a bit more of a formal look. Strappy silver heels came with it.

Draco was back to wearing black. A formal suit that had obviously been made for him. His hair was still wet from the shower he had and it was slicked back and glossy. It made his features look a little sharper. She watched him as he placed his cufflinks into the crisp white shirt.

The room was dark, they hadn't bothered to light any lamps. They hadn't spoken either.

When he was ready, he indicated for them to go and she obliged. He perused her form in the light of the hall.

"I should have bought some jewellery."

"This dress is one big jewel. It doesn't need any more."

He didn't concede his opinion, instead he touched her lightly on the elbow to get her moving. He seemed angry. She had no idea why he'd be angry.

The large sitting room was lit up when they got down. Everyone had made an effort with their appearance. There was a lot of expensive clothing and jewellery in the room, and expensive scents.

They had only been there a few seconds before Nott called Draco away. Hermione was left to order a drink from the waiter.

"You look divine." Marcus Flint said. She hadn't seen him coming. He was wearing a very formal suit as well and it flattered him.

"I don't know about divine, but thank you." She said. He couldn't figure Marcus out. She certainly didn't know what he'd been doing when he kissed her, but she had a feeling that he hadn't intended to be malicious. She suspected he just liked trying it on. "You look good too."

Her compliment stirred a mischievous glint in his eye. And you can just forget it, she said in her mind hoping her expression communicated it adequately. Absolutely not going to happen. Although she suspected he got by with the ladies on that mischievousness. She was not going to get caught alone anywhere tonight. She decided she would even take a girl hostage if she needed to go to the bathroom.

Her drink arrived, and Pansy-bitch seemed to follow it.

"And where is your fiancé this weekend, Marcus?"

His fiancé? Hermione thought with astonishment. She gave him a hard look to match.

"In Spain, I presume." He said.

"Lovely girl." Pansy said. "Spanish. The Flints are very traditional. Been arranged since birth, hasn't it? Such arrangements aren't often done these days."

Hermione couldn't help but to felt sympathy for him. She had no idea what it would be like to betrothed to someone from childhood. Particularly if it was someone you weren't all that enthused about.

"Although sometimes I think more's the pity." Pansy said and looked Hermione up and down. She was obviously saying that it ensured the exclusion of ambitious un-desireables. Hermione smiled tightly. She wasn't going to rise to the jibe.

"Although sometimes tradition is used to perpetuate something completely illogical that has no means of standing on its own merit." Hermione said.

"Merit is over-rated." Pansy continued. "Especially when merit is given to characteristics which are without worthy consideration."

"Such as what?" Hermione challenged.

"Things of fleeting attraction." Pansy said, as per typical, she was turning this into a direct attack on Hermione and her 'links' with certain Slytherins.

"Well, if it is so fleeting, why bother to discuss it?" Hermione said because Pansy brought it up everyone time they had words, like she needed to be convinced of something. She said the statement dismissively. She wasn't interested in this conversation any longer. Having a philosophical spar with Pansy could be interesting, but Pansy always turned it into a tiresome direct attack.

Unfortunately there wasn't anywhere she could dismiss herself to. There weren't any groups of people she would rather talk to and there was no other reason for diversion, so she was kind of stuck there.

Draco was still talking to Nott. He had his drink hanging down from his finger tips, with his other hand adjusting his belt buckle. He looked over to her and caught her watching him. He didn't smile, he just stayed there watching her.

Then it struck her, she could go over to him. That was the perfect excuse to get out of this awful discussion with Pansy.

"Excuse me." She said without looking at either Marcus or Pansy. She stepped around them and walked towards Draco. She even put on a smile for anyone watching. She wasn't sure if anyone was watching, other than Draco. He didn't smile back, but he didn't scowl either. He just accepted that she was joining him.

"The conversation was getting tedious." She said.

"Oh." He said non-committally.

"As fun as getting my skin stripped from me is, there is just so much you can take in one sitting."

"She can be single minded." He said with a smile.

Nott was listening, so they had to be careful. Draco snaked his hand around her waist and Hermione made an effort to have the front of her body open to him, even though she wanted to pull away and get some space between them. Not so much because she found him revolting like before, more for the reason that she didn't find him revolting exactly.

There was no doubt there was an attraction there. One she hadn't really acknowledged until that afternoon. Her body reacted to him, she tightened, probably noticeably just below Nott's eye level. In a way she doubted an observing male wouldn't not notice.

Being attracted to Draco Malfoy was the height on insanity, but it had happened somehow. Standing here next to him, toying with it was beyond insane.

"I might go sit down for a while." She said. "My calves are a bit tight from the walk this afternoon."

She didn't want to walk away to be one her own, but she needed a little space. She was going to flush if she didn't. It would leave her open to target practice by the other Slytherins, but she didn't care.

She sat down on a sofa and threw back the rest of her drink. After a while, Daphne Greengrass joined her, which was probably the best possible outcome as far as Hermione was concerned. Daphne didn't directly attack, she tended to be curious about Hermione's 'alternative' lifestyle.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Daphne said, the consummate host.

"It was a lovely day." Hermione said. And disturbing, she failed to add. "Did you play?"

"Yes." Daphne said. "I'm not as good as my sister, but I can hold my own. You should try it some time."

When hell freezes over, Hermione thought, but she just smiled.

"This is a lovely house." Hermione said. Not entirely truthful as she considered the décor over the top by a fair bit, but she wanted to change the subject.

"Thank you." Daphne said.

"I understand you don't live with your parents." Daphne said. "That must be challenging."

"Not really." She said. "It is not a large place, so it isn't difficult to manage."

"My parents would never agree to that. Do your parents not object?"

"No, they are very supportive of independence."

"How strange." Daphne said. Hermione realised that the pureblood girls were expected to stay at home until they married. They weren't prudish in some senses, they had boyfriends and physical intimacy, but there were limits, and independence was beyond it.

"And you don't have elves?"

"No." Hermione said. She guessed part of keeping your daughters depend was omitting the skills required for it. They didn't know how to do things like cook or clean, buy groceries or even pay bills.

Draco sat down on the other side of her. Appropriately close for their supposed relationship, which meant close.

He had a new drink in his hand.

"Dinner is being served in a little while." Daphne said loud enough for most to hear. "But enough time for one more drink." She waived over the waiter to take orders. Then she turned towards Hermione and Draco, "I must go check everything is in order."

"She is curious about my independent living." Hermione said to Draco when Daphne had left.

"It is a bit confrontational in this society."

"I hadn't realised." Hermione said.

"Sometimes it is apparent how little you know of us."

She didn't say anything. It was true, she took what she wanted and often dismissed everything she didn't. If she continued with this conversation they would likely get in a confrontation and she didn't want that. Neither did he apparently.

Adrian and Miles Bletchly joined the group in the seated area.

They spoke for a while on the logistics of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup in Poland.

"Have you got tickets?" Miles asked her.

"No." She said. "I can't go this time."

The boys looked shocked.

"We have a spare ticket, if you want one." Adrian said. It was very sweet and Hermione was flattered.

"Thank you, but I have a trip planned during that time."

"You do?" Draco asked.

"I have to complete the legal processing of the trade agreement with the Orkney Islands." She said, curious to why he was surprised or even cared. Although she realised it was part of the show they were putting on.

"Who would be cruel enough to make someone work during the Quidditch World Cup, that's barbaric." Adrian said.

"I'm not the biggest Quidditch fan, so better me that someone who is pining to be there."

"I recall you were at a game or two at school." Draco said.

"Harry was my best friend, kind of had to front up."

"But at the Quidditch World Cup, you won't?"

"If you were playing, darling, I would be there with bells on." She said coyly and gave him a peck on the cheek. There was again no doubt that the electricity was there, even with a little peck.

He grinned that grin that she was pretty sure constituted trouble. "You're so sweet." He said and placed his hand on her thigh.

Adrian and Miles had lost interest in their 'couple' conversation.

For a second, Hermione feared that Draco might make a fuss about her not going to the Quiddictch World Cup, but she was relieved when he didn't. It was a few weeks away and they were breaking up at the end of tomorrow. Their relationship would quietly finish and he would have a new girl on his arm the next weekend, for whatever event the Slytherins had planned to entertain themselves then.

His hand on her thigh burned. Her skirt had ridden up a bit when she sat down and the skin of her thigh was exposed. It looked like just a typical touch between lovers. He stroked his hand a bit higher up her thigh. Not rudely high, but just a little higher. She felt every little millimetre of friction and the sensation radiated upwards, setting her on fire again.

She cleared her throat, but he didn't stop. No one was paying any particular attention. She looked him in the eye trying to get a handle on the vibe she was getting off him, why he was doing this. He face was completely composed, but his eyes were mercurial. His fingers slowly slid inwards from on top of her thigh, slightly towards the inner part of her thigh where he stroked miniature circles on her sensitive skin.

Her breath hitched. She looked around, but no one seemed to notice anything untowards. Just a guy with his hand seemingly resting on his girlfriend's thigh. She sought out his eyes again. He was challenging her. To the world, they were just a couple with typical familiarity, but what was really going on was a seduction.

Draco had taken a step across a line and she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't push him away, she could threaten him, but she wasn't. His fingers traced a line down her inner thigh to her knee. She practically wanted to buck with the intense sensation. She squeezed the thighs together just to make it stop, but it didn't stop the heat flaring in her.

A bell chimed. "Dinner is served everyone." Daphne said with pride.

He pulled his hand away and Hermione tried to control her breath, and her mind, because there was a part of her that just wanted to straddle him there and then. Obviously not the most logical part of her.

She didn't know what to do. Playing this game with Malfoy was bad with a hint of horrific.

He stood up and put his hand out for her to take.

"Coming?" He asked. She wasn't sure if he meant that as a double entendre, but to her body it didn't seem an unreasonable question.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione sat down at the dining table. The meal started with soup. She was hungry and not at the same time. She felt the same comfort wise, she felt both languid and wired. And not just a tad confused. The attraction to Malfoy had taken her by surprise, although now that it was front and centre, she wondered if it had been there on some level all along, because it felt different from attractions she'd felt towards other people.

Draco on the other hand seemed very calm and collected. There was no question that he was aware that she was responding to him. He was privy to their little secret, and they both knew that he would try it on later. Like a predator going in for the kill.

He did this all the time. This is what he did. This would be just another conquest for him. Maybe more than a conquest. There was something very uncomfortable about giving in to him, about admitting that she was attracted to him. Even just for the sake of admitting that he was attractive, just like every other girl kept on showing him.

There was also the fact that they had pretty much been arch nemesis or close to growing up. It felt disloyal to her younger self. When giving Draco Malfoy an inch would have been a resounding defeat.

But she wasn't her younger self, and they were not enemies. He was just a guy like any other guy, and she had nothing to fear in entertaining an attraction to him. Being attracted to people was what people of her age did, it was normal. She realised that feeling like he had some kind of victory over her was ridiculous and immature. Its not like it mattered in any context, what could he do with it, tell people? Everyone thought they were a couple anyway.

The only possible fall out would be that they both knew that something had happened between them, and if she could live with it, then she didn't give a damned what he thought about it. If it bolstered his ego by having another conquest, why should that matter at all to her? She didn't care about him, or what he thought about anything once she left this weekend behind. Its not like they were going to run in the same circles again. She was done with the Slytherins.

There was something very exciting about being attracted to someone just for the sake of being attracted. To feel the heaviness in her limbs, the slight vibration through her body in its readiness to respond with just the slightest look or touch. It felt a bit like drunkenness, but much more exciting.

The food tasted more nuanced. The wine was sweeter, and everything seemed to sparkle that little bit more. Not even the company was bothering her. She saw them through this haze of attraction that affected all her senses.

Malfoy was talking to Adrian. He was obviously enjoying the conversation because he was animated. She watched him as he talked, the little movements of his fork along to accentuate what he was saying. His skin really did look like porcelain, but not in way that detracted from his masculinity. There was not anything now or had ever been anything sweet and soft about him.

Occasionally she would catch sight of his eyes, and they would linger on her for a while. There was nothing soft in there either. Maybe that was why she had always been weary of him, because she knew there was a mind behind those eyes, calculating, observant and when it suited him, predatory.

She was used to sweet, and there was nothing sweet in this attraction. Maybe it was so strong in how it affected her because it didn't dress itself up as anything other than it was, just straight sex, nothing else.

Hermione looked around the table, watched the Slytherins in discussions around the table. Blaise was talking to the Danish girl. Pansy was vying for attention. Nott was talking to Flint, while the Greengrass sisters were discussing sisterly things. Her mental wanderings were interrupted by a touch on the outside of her forearm. The touch radiated out, giving her goosebumps running up her arm.

She turned her attention back to the gray eyes that seemed to lock her in place. She smiled, to which he closed his eyes for a second. His finger followed her arm down to her hand, stroking the outside of her little finger. A slight touch no one would read anything into. But it felt powerful to her, it radiated out and sparked electricity through her entire being.

She felt her own breath over her lips seemingly hotter than her own body. She had to make a decision. She either ran with it or she didn't. If she wasn't going to go with it, she couldn't go back to the room tonight.

The dinner wound down and the party moved into another room where most were having drinks and settling into the evening's activities. Malfoy acquired himself a firewhiskey. If he got drunk all bets would be off. Part of her liked the idea of leaving it up to him, but she knew that was childish.

"There you are." Pansy-bitch said. "That is a stunning dress."

"Thank you." Hermione said. It was stunning, there was no other way to describe it. She wasn't going to encourage the conversation, however.

"Italian, is it?"

"Not sure."

Pansy smiled. "Draco got it. He does have exquisite taste in most respects. Not all."

Hermione smiled tightly.

"I was sitting with Blaise and Birgitte. She is so accomplished. Her wand work is extraordinary. She can ping a ribbon at one hundred yards."

Hermione knew this conversation was designed to make her jealous, but honestly, tonight she didn't care about Birgitte's wand work, or Pansy's sniping. The knowledge that she was never going to hang out with Pansy again, just sent warm fuzzies all through her. Getting involved with the Slytherins had been interesting at first, maybe just because they were so different. The attention to appearance, the luxury and decadence, but it had worn thin. And Hermione acknowledged that she didn't care Pansy and her half veiled insults.

"Not a great conversationalist, are you?" Pansy observed.

"I guess I lack the inspiration." Hermione said. She refused to run away from Pansy but she could bore her into leaving. She didn't get the chance though, because Draco was approaching.

"Hello darling." He said and brought her close to his side. "Pansy, what are your plans for the evening? It is still young."

"I thought I would play cards for a bit." Pansy said. "Although I am open for suggestions."

Hermione tensed up. The stupid cow was hitting on Malfoy right in front of her. Malfoy gave her side a squeeze, which was a distraction in and of itself.

"I'm afraid we will be retiring early." Malfoy said. "Don't you think, darling?" He said turning his attention to Hermione.

"I think we have to." Hermione said coyly. "This afternoon left me a bit tired." That fully meant to imply that the afternoon had been spent doing exhausting sexual gymnastics. With an apologetic shrug she looked back at Pansy, who was obviously not impressed.

Pansy was about to say something, when Draco interrupted her. "In fact, I think we might turn in soon, or do you want to play cards too?"

"No." Hermione replied probably a little too quickly. Although on second thought, she had just agreed that she wanted to go up to their room and have sex. Which begged the question, did she want to go up to their room and have sex?

Her body was singing with tension and need. The heat was unmistakable and she wasn't sure she could cope with leaving this itch unscratched. It was just sex. It was naughty and it was just for the sake of it. The only reason for her not to do it was that she feared giving him the upper hand, but the upper hand for what, some childish game from back at school? She wasn't at school and she didn't really care anymore if he felt he gained something over her. He had nothing on her. If she backed away, she would be perpetuating the fact that there was some kind of power play between them.

"Let's go." She said. He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"You sure?"

She nodded. He took her hand and led her to the door.

Hermione turned and gave a little wave to Pansy. Now that her decision was made, things felt light. She couldn't stop smiling. She was a naughty girl, and she didn't mind one bit. They picked up the speed a bit as they reached the staircase.

They were barely inside the door when he pulled her close into a bruising kiss. It was hot and needy. His taste had become familiar to her over the last week or so. Heat exploded in her body. She wanted to be touched, and he had no problems complying.

His hands slid under the dress over her thighs, up to her waist bringing the dress up. He slid the dress over her head leaving her in just her smalls. His hands were so warm. He drew her into a kiss again as soon as the dress was gone. He explored her deeply before pulling back. His hands were on her neck, with his thumbs stroking her skin. She felt his eyes burning into her skin. He looked at her for a while, slowly bringing his hand down towards her breast. The thumb stroked across her nipple and she couldn't breathe.

Her mind was not working, but some part of her knew this was surreal. He slowly leant down and took her nipple in his mouth. She couldn't help a groan escaping. Her hands went into his hair as he tortured her aching nub.

His ministrations were sending deep pulses down into her body. She had never been this turned on before. Maybe the fact that it had been building in her since that afternoon, winding the tension tighter and tighter.

She wanted to feel more of him. He still had his jacket on and she tugged it off, leaving the deceptively soft white shirt. It wasn't skin, but there was something quite masculine about a warm body in a white shirt.

She felt her underwear slipping down her thighs. She was completely naked as he pressed her up his body and carried her towards the bed. She fell back on the covers, the cool sheets feeling wonderful.

He stepped back and looked at her for a while before starting to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't in a hurry even though she was dying for him to hurry this along. It was strange seeing heat in his eyes as he watched her. There was something confronting about it, but she didn't want to analyse it. She didn't want anything other than skin on skin, with the all consuming sensations that went with it.

He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and stepped towards the bed. He still had his black pants on. He leant over her and she groaned in frustration. She was ready for the culmination, but he still had his pants on. He wasn't done teasing her.

The warmth of his body on hers served as a nice distraction. Her legs slipped around him and drew him close. He kissed her neck, which was one of the little spots that just stopped her from being aware of her surroundings. She was just stuck there like a deer in headlights as he ministered to the sensitive skin on her neck.

She needed more. She tugged him up, getting him a little closer to where she wanted him, to where she wanted his hips. She needed him inside her. She needed to release this tension or it was going to combust her from the inside.

He kissed her again, his tongue moving into her mouth, stroking her. It wasn't enough.

"If we don't slow this down, its going to last two seconds." He croaked.

"I don't care." She managed to breathe out. "I can't wait."

He pulled back a bit and then was back, giving her what she wanted. He took his time entering her and she took him greedily. In fact, she came as soon as he was buried in her, sending almost painful waves of sensations racking through her body. Sensations that then kept coming with each thrust, having her pinned to the spot, just defenceless as the sensations assaulted her. It built again as his stroked became harder and longer. A last strong thrust seemed to fuse them together, making her come again.

He collapsed on her, and they stayed joined as they breathed out the exertion. Her whole body was languid. She wasn't even sure she could move even if she wanted to. That had been the hottest sex she had ever had. There had been no holding back at all, just need. She wasn't entirely sure why she had been so completely turned on, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that the nature of their relationship had always been adversarial. Something that had never been present in her relationships.

He rolled off her. "You are a very demanding girl, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't know what to say, this was the point where things could get awkward. "I think at this point, you are just going to have to call me Hermione."

He turned towards her. "Wouldn't that change the nature of our relationship?"

She laughed. This was the part where they redefined their relationship, or lack of it at this point. Being a bit of a Cassanova, she wondered how he did it without giving the girls he slept with the idea that they were moving forward in their relationship. Then again, she didn't want to know. She didn't need to hear the same spewl he gave to every girl.

"You know I'm just using you for sex." She said. "Much as I would like to tease you about introducing you to my mother now that we are truly boyfriend and girlfriend, I just don't think I could pull off the necessary ruse. I am just not that good an actress."

"What, Miss Granger, are you embarrassed by me?" He teased.

"Absolutely." She said. "Bad enough my friends think I've lost my marbles, I'm not prepared to distress my parents."

"Did you introduce Blaise?" He asked. The conversation shifted a bit, including a sense of probing into the teasing.

"I never introduced him to my parents."

"Why not?" He asked. "Were you using him for sex too?"

She ignored the question. She wasn't entirely sure why he was interested in her relationship with Blaise. "I introduced him to my friends."

"But not your parents."

"We weren't together long enough for the issue to arise." She said. "And in hindsight, I think that is the position I will adopt, I was using him for sex."

"Obviously disappointing sex." He said with a snort.

"Oh, I don't know." She said with a grin. "It had a certain…"

"I sense a challenge." He said and pulled her towards him again. "See once you've been with me, you're pretty much ruined for other men."

"Is that right?" She asked as he lay down on top of her.

"I've quite gifted, you know." He grinned and then proceeded to tease the over-sensitised skin of her neck.

They had sex again. She rode him this time, controlling the pace and reach. A position that let them both watch the other. He was deep inside her and she loved the control she had over him. There was definitely something additional because she was doing it with him. It was putting something to bed, making her stronger. She loved watching the impact she had on him, as she watched his body contort with pleasure. But before long she had to give up control and become a slave to the sensation.

They had sex again some time during the middle of the night. Slow and needy.

And then morning was there. Hermione got up and washed. Her whole body smelled of sex. She was sore, but she didn't care. Her body felt fluid and sensual. She dried her hair with her wand and dressed.

Draco was still lying in bed with the sheet tangled around him. He was awake but not getting up.

"You're leaving." He said and put his arms behind his head.

"I thought I would go." She said. "No point hanging around until lunch or whatever time everyone leaves. So I guess we had a fight this morning and I took off. What should I do with all this stuff?"

"Take it."

"Thanks." She said. "I guess. Not sure I will have an occasion to wear it again, but thanks. It really is exquisite."

"I have good taste."

"In most things." She said, parroting Pansy from the night before.

She was ready to go. She didn't know what to do, whether she could kiss him goodbye. It would feel awkward and fake, so she didn't.

"Well, bye then." She said feeling uncomfortable. "Thanks for being my boyfriend for the week or so. Sorry if I kept you away from your usual activities. I'm not totally sure what kind of thing is going on between you and Blaise, but I hope you got what you wanted out of it. Last night was…nice. I'm going to go now. Bye."

She slipped out the door before he could say anything. It was awkward enough, she could save him from it and himself from whatever he said, although she was sure he'd had a million awkward moments like that before. She wiped him from her mind and started thinking about what she was going to make for dinner that evening. It felt like it had been ages since she'd spent a cosy evening at home. She needed to go shopping for ingredients, she might do it the muggle way. Go to Waitrose or something. Maybe even indulge a bit and wander through the food hall at Harrods or Selfridge, get some little exotic ingredient that would make it special.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After a nice Sunday evening at home, Hermione went to work the next day. And it felt great to get back to her normal, well functioning life. She actually didn't feel any shame about sleeping with Malfoy and she mentally patted herself on the back for it.

She decided she was not going to be thinking about seeing anyone for a while, but when she did, it was going to be someone normal. Maybe when the time was right, she might even flirt with Oliver Wood again.

Work got busy fast and she got absorbed. There was a lot of planning to do for her upcoming trip to the Orkney Islands.

"So, how were your dates with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked as soon as she sat down at the pub. "I'm famished. What are you having?"

"I'm having a beef and stout pie." Hermione said deciding to answer the easy question.

"I might have a bit of fish actually." Ginny said. "And I'm waiting for you to answer the question."

"They were fine, I guess." Hermione said. "Malfoy is a complete arse, but that's nothing new. We went to the Greengrass' last weekend on one of the 'pureblood elitist' weekend getaways."

"Merlin, how was that?" Ginny said with distaste.

"As you can imagine. A lot of prancing around in outfits and jewels, sitting around doing nothing and drinking. It was dull. Blaise was there with his new girlfriend."

"He is such an arse-wipe."

"And he told me he missed me."

"That's rich coming from him considering he couldn't dump you faster if he tried."

"I know." She said a little quieter. The ending of their relationship still hurt.

"Don't look like that." Ginny admonished. "It wasn't just a little thing he did wrong, his fault lies in the core of his character, don't forget that. If he was fine to do it once, he'll do it again."

"I know." Hermione conceded. "It's just hard."

"And Malfoy, did he try it on?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow. "And how did he justify that as a good idea?"

"Well, we were kind of making it seem like we were really involved, so there was a bit of public display of affection to support the claim." Hermione said trying to clear out a tickle in her throat.

"And that was it?" Ginny said with suspicion. "No, what aren't you telling me?"

Hermione cheeks burned while she avoided her friend's eyes.

Ginny made a loud gasp. "You didn't!"

Hermione tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find anything that made sense. "It was just kind of on offer and I took it."

"My short-shooting Lobalug! You slag." Ginny said, then started laughing. "I can't believe you. You slept with Draco Malfoy."

"Well…" Hermione started, "everyone else has, so why not?"

"Was it good?"

"I loath to admit it, but it was good."

"Like good good or really good?"

"It was… really good." Hermione confirmed, her cheeks were bright red now. But she couldn't help giggling a bit. Because the truth was that the sex had been utterly fantastic. She wasn't going to go on about it, however.

"And what did he say after?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, didn't give him a chance, I just left."

"So you screwed him, said 'cheers babe' and left?"

"Kind of." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face.

"You, Hermione, are a bad girl."

"I'm single. Footloose and fancyfree and I can sleep with whoever I want." She defended herself. "I didn't really intend to, but it just presented itself."

"So I take it you're not planning on a repeat?"

"God no." Hermione said. "Its Malfoy, pretty to look at, but you put it back where you found it. He's off screwing some continental leggy thing as we speak, I'm sure."

"Ron is going to be livid." Ginny said.

"He can just grow up." Hermione said tired of walking around Ron's insecurities.

"Just the same, I think we'll just skip over that weekend when we're talking to him."

Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's on Saturday. They had a nice meal with Neville and Luna, Ron and Katie. The kind of time with friends she'd missed dearly while spending time Slytherin style. No one cut her down, tried constantly to find faults or hit on anyone else's boyfriends. It was just relax with friends and have a laugh.

After spending Sunday with her parents it was back to work Monday morning. Her boss was getting nervous about the Orkney deal and was quizzing her on her preparations. It was getting really annoying. Like she was going to forget automatic dictation equipment. She wasn't an amateur.

The office was in a bit of a mess a few days later when she was interrupted.

"Hermione." She heard Blaise from the door to her office. "Are you moving?"

"No just preparing for a trip." She said as she looked up. He wore one of his serious business suits. It covered up the lines of his body, but hinted at their beauty. Oh god, she thought, what did he and his rather spectacular body want?

"The Orkney thing." He said. "My firm is handling some of the commercial interest."

"Oh." Hermione said. She hadn't been aware that his firm was involved. "I am leaving soon to set up the negotiations."

"I see." He said. "You'll miss the Quidditch World Cup."

"So it would seem." She said. "You'll be going, I gather."

"Yes." He said. "Look, I'm sorry if I was out of line. I just think you can do better than Malfoy. I know girls throw themselves at him, but he's never hesitated at trampling on any girl's heart."

Hermione really didn't want to have this conversation, just like she didn't want to have the last one. However, she did appreciate his effort of trying to console her. "Look, its nothing serious and there is no worry about hearts getting trampled. And I didn't do it to hurt you. It was just one of those things." She decided to throw him a bone. "Call it a rebound thing."

He seemed to like that. Like the idea that she'd been hurt when they ended, in that he was the real deal and Malfoy was a plaster. She was happy for him to think that if it made him feel better. There was obviously some residue that he was dealing with, and the sooner he would get over it, the better for her.

"All I am trying to say is, don't invest in him. Alright, I'll leave you to it." He said. "I see that you have your hands full."

Hermione nodded and returned to her work. There was something uncomfortable about Blaise's advice, but he hadn't anything to worry about, but she just wasn't sure what Blaise was up to, or why he would be concerned for her interests. Maybe he was playing her against Malfoy, like Malfoy was playing her against Blaise. Maybe Malfoy was the one who was honest about it.

No more thinking about Slytherins and their twisted intension, she admonished herself.

The Orkney trip happened. It was messy and she worked close to 20 hours per day for what seemed like years. Every player proved difficult and Hermione lost weight from the constant running, the lack of food and rest. But it got done. She deserved a pretty big pat on the back for this, but the people who were so stupidly difficult felt they had given enough to the process to bother congratulating anyone. Sometimes this was a thankless job, and apparently running around like a headless chook for two weeks was one of those things that didn't need thanks.

She needed a stiff drink, in fact she needed to get drunk. She needed to let go of the tension that had taken up residence in her shoulders, and the perfect opportunity came when the Patel twins invited her to join them and Cho Chang at the Leaky Cauldron.

She sent her things back to the Ministry, she'd sort it next week. She apparated to the pub, not bothering to change from her work clothes.

She ordered a whiskey before sitting down with Cho. The Patel twins were still in transit apparently.

"Hello, Granger." A man said joining them. Marcus friggin Flint.

"Marcus." She acknowledged. "Didn't think this was your kind of place."

"My grandfather is particularly keen on the liquors here." He said and pointed back at a very old wizard at the bar.

"So missed you at the Quidditch World Cup." He continued.

"I had to work." She said. She was trying to think of a way to politely ask him to leave. She was having a girls' night out and she was not under any circumstances inviting him.

"Draco said you were, are you seeing him later?" He asked.

"No." Hermione said. It was an odd question. It had been almost three weeks since they broke up, why would she be seeing him later?

"Oh, I thought since he was back tonight, you'd be seeing him later."

"Did you speak to Draco at the Cup?" She asked with suspicion.

"I spoke to him yesterday."

"And he said he would be seeing me tonight?"

"No I just assumed." Flint said.

"Why would you assume that?"

He gave her a funny look before they were interrupted by the Patel twins' arrival. "Well, you're his girlfriend. Although now I see that you have other plans for the evening. Can I join you?"

"No!" Hermione said sharply. Then she added a bit softer. "Girls only."

What the fuck? Hermione yelled in her own head. Why did Marcus Flint think she and Draco were still a couple? Come to think of it, Blaise's little warning made more sense now if he believed they were still together. Had friggin Malfoy conveniently forgotten to break up with her? Had the whole world been assuming that they were still a couple over the last three weeks?

"Marcus, wait." Hermione called after him. "Was he with anyone at the Cup? Any girls I mean?"

"No, I promise, he was a good boy the entire time. Didn't even go near the hot Dutch chick with…" He indicated large breasts. "He deserves a nice little treat from you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Malfoy had obviously neglected breaking up with her. It had put a bit of a crimp in her girls night out, but she persevered. She wasn't going to let him ruin her evening.

Seeing as it was the next morning, she was trying to think of what to do. Her hangover wasn't helping. She wanted to sleep but this problem was distracting her.

The why's were troubling her. Why had he neglected to break up with her? Had he just forgotten? Did he just assume people would move on, if that was the case, he seems to have underestimated people.

She didn't even know where to find him. She didn't even know where he lived. He had his own place apparently. Which wasn't a surprise considering the lifestyle he led. She could imagine that his mother was quite disapproving. Didn't negate the point that she had no idea where to find him. Plus the fact that he might be anywhere with whatever the Slytherins were doing this weekend.

After lunch, she decided to send him a note. The owl would have to find him.

She hadn't gotten a note back even when she got back from her parents. Her hangover had lifted somewhat by the time she was meeting the Gryffindors at the pub that evening.

She didn't bother dressing up. She wore her jeans and a jumper. She was definitely not going to drink that evening. She would stick to the butterbeers.

She apparated to Diagon Alley and strode into the pub. It looked like a jewel in the cold dark evening. The warmth welcomed her as soon as she opened the door. That summed up her friends, warm and welcoming, not like the Slytherins who were cold and contrary, always looking for a way of taking you down.

She found her friends and sat down. She was greeted, except by Ron who huffed and left the table.

"What's up with him?" She asked. There was always something up with Ron.

"Someone told him that you were still an item with Malfoy." Katie said.

Hermione didn't quite know how to respond. On one hand she wanted to deny it flatly, but they had been an 'item' as far as most were concerned. On the other hand, Ron should stick his freckly nose out of her business, he had no right to judge her.

"We're kind of not seeing each other at the moment." She said noncommittally. The quiet around the group was indicating that they weren't finished listening to her. "The Slytherin-Gryffindor dynamic isn't really conducive."

There was a collective 'oh' around the group. They seemingly bought the explanation completely. Which was completely true, although it wasn't the reason they were not an item, because they never were, except for the one night stand thing, which does not make a relationship. Although Ginny, who knew the truth and was looking amused.

"Oh, that's a shame because he's so dreamy." Hermione heard to her side. Friggin Lavender, minus her arsewipe boyfriend. "And you two were so into each other. Talk about hot." Lavender continued fanning herself to make her point.

Hermione scrunched her lips together. Now was not the appropriate time to rip into Lavender about what her boyfriend had done, and it wouldn't support the story that she and Malfoy were briefly seeing each other.

"All I can say is chemistry." She continued.

"Ok, Lavender." Hermione cut in sharply. "I think they got the point. It didn't work, so lets not rub salt in the wound."

Lavender looked distressed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean…"

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, but she just smiled tightly while wondering how the girl could be such a complete idiot.

"Either way," Ginny interjected with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I expect you to have a date to my wedding."

"I don't know Ginny, guys are not so high on my to-do list at the moment." Hermione said.

"Its just a date." Ginny said. "Its customary at weddings to bring a plus one. Single units make people nervous."

Bridezilla, Hermione wanted to accuse her, but it might be taken out of context.

"I could ask Cormac's brother." Lavender said in complete seriousness.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said. She'd rather shoot herself in the foot. Hell, she'd ask Adrian Pucey before she went anywhere near anyone related for friggin Cormac. It might actually be fun going with Adrian Pucey, but it might not do her reputation any good being seen with yet another Slytherin. It might even negate the whole fake relationship business, which she didn't want to do. She had suffered for that, she wasn't about to throw it away.

"I'm sure I have a friend I could ask." She said. She'd even take her muggle cousin if she had to. Although that would be awkward as her extended family didn't realise that her form of witchcraft was slightly different from the new age tree hugging wicca they thought she was. Her parents had never bothered clarifying the distinction.

Hermione was relieved when the attention was moved off her and back onto a rehash of the Quidditch final.

"You're not really expected me to bring a date." She confronted Ginny privately.

"No singles. Just bring someone. Take someone from the office." Ginny said. Although there wasn't anyone in her office under sixty. "What about Oliver?"

"He's seeing that Irish girl, I heard."

"It doesn't matter who, just bring someone."

"You're a complete terror, you know."

"I am not. Its not my fault that you've been trawling the Slytherins for love interests lately. I am not going to plan my wedding around it either, so front up with a date." Ginny said. She was only this abrupt when she was stressed, which meant that she was stressed.

"Is everything ok?"

Ginny's shoulders seemed to collapse. "They're driving me nuts. My mother is insane. I know it sounds awful, but I am really glad I don't have a mother in-law, I don't think I could handle two of them. My mother has apparently been planning my wedding since I was born, and we really do have completely different taste. She is fighting with everyone."

"Just hang in there." Hermione said. "Just two weeks to go."

"Two weeks of complete hell." Ginny said. "Don't underestimate how lucky you are to be single. Everything is so simple when you're single."

"I know." Hermione said and she really did appreciate her singlehood. "When it gets tough, just tell yourself that it could be so much worse."

"I don't see how." Ginny said.

"Well then, imagine me planning a wedding with Draco Malfoy. Talk about impossible. Just imagine having to contend with his mother. She'd probably have some thousand year old crusty wedding dress she insisted I wear. Then my family and his getting on. God it would be complete hell."

Ginny laughed. "Alright, you win."

There still wasn't a note from Draco when she got back. She seriously wanted to punch him. Although she was too tired and slightly drunk, so she decided that she would deal with it in the morning.

There was no note in the morning either. She felt better than she expected and had a craving for warm rich home-made vegetable soup.

Still no note by the time her brunch was made and eaten. She decided to send another one.

_I need to talk to you about our situation, but I can't get hold of you. Maybe I should ask your mother where you are. Hermione._

There was a knock on her door half an hour later. Obviously the threat in getting his mother involved had worked. It was bitchy, but she wanted results.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" He asked when she opened the door.

"As it turns out people still think we're an item."

"Do they?" He said and pulled out a cigarette. "I hadn't noticed."

"You can't smoke in here." She said, but he proceeded to light it. She huffed in annoyance. He did look awful. He was obviously suffering from a hangover. She suspected he's slept in those clothes. And obviously not in the mood to be congenial, not that he ever was.

"Got any coffee?" He asked when there was no doubt as she'd just brewed a pot of one of her specialty beans she'd bought from Harrods.

She wanted to say no, but that would be childish. But she wasn't going to let him get away thinking they were friendly, so she gave him her worse 'you're scum' look and poured him a cup.

"Now about the business at hand." She said as he took the coffee.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't do these things, girls just go away."

"Well, I'm away and have been for a while, so why are people still thinking we're an item?" She said. He wasn't looking at her. Was he hiding something?

"How should I know, I can't control what people think."

"Then make it clear." She said. "Cart a tart around or something."

"I don't fuck girls on command." He said tersely.

Hermione couldn't understand why he was making this so difficult. She definitely got the feeling he was being contrary.

"Ok, let me make this clear," she said sharply, "if you're still my boyfriend at the end of the week, you're going to Harry's wedding as my date."

"You can't be serious." He said. "I'm not going to Potter's fucking wedding."

"Better make it clear to everyone then." She said.

"What am I supposed to do, put out an ad in the Prophet?"

"I don't care how you do it. I just want people coming along telling me what to do to you later in the evening."

"Oh, what have people been telling you to do to me?" He said with a slight grin. "If its saucy enough, I might be amenable." Which brought home with a crash the fact that she'd had sex with him. Fantastic sex. She couldn't help but blush.

"You're not being helpful." She said. "Break up with me or be my date, your choice, I don't care which." She said, it wasn't true, but she said if for effect. "And I'm not sleeping with you."

"You know, you really shouldn't set that up as a challenge." He said.

"I'm not!" She replied. "But I do need a date for the wedding and since the world apparently sees you as my boyfriend, it will be you unless the world changes its perception."

"I seriously don't know how anyone would put up with you." He said angrily. "And this coffee is awful. Potter's wedding isn't my fucking problem, and neither are you."

He left without closing the door. Arsewipe, Hermione thought. Like she would be offended if he was upset with her. Really, who did he think he was dealing with? At least she got her message across.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The week at work was uneventful. Her usual lunch with Ginny was cancelled as Ginny was going spare with the whole wedding planning. Towards the end of the week, Hermione had gotten roped into running errands for Ginny, and now she was asked to go pick up Ginny's replacement shoes as the original pair didn't fit properly.

She didn't mind doing it if it would help Ginny. She'd just go pick them up over lunch. Except when she got to Madam Malkins the clerk was busy dealing with, who else but Pansy-bitch.

"White really isn't your colour." Pansy-bitch said when she saw the shoes Hermione were picking up.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione said tightly, "nice to see you."

"Haven't seen you for a while." Pansy said. "Draco hiding you away. He wouldn't be embarrassed would he?"

Hermione just stared at Pansy to see if she was serious, and she was. Which meant that Pansy believed they were still together.

"That's it." Hermione said and grabbed the shoes. "He's dead."

"Oh dear." Pansy said sweetly, obviously believing that she'd caused some trouble.

"Actually Pansy, do you know where he is at the moment."

"And he's not telling you where he is." Pansy said with fake sympathy.

"Just tell me."

"I presume he is at home."

"Which is?"

Pansy's eyebrows raise, but Hermione didn't care. Pansy could think what she wanted. She didn't care about friggin Pansy. Draco and her on the other hand, they were about to have words.

Pansy gave her the address. "Not much of a boyfriend if he won't tell you where he lives. You really should wonder about your relationship."

"You don't know how right you are." Hermione said and strode out. She apparated to the street where Draco was apparently staying in Barnton. She should have guessed he's be in an upmarket magical village like Barnton. She found the house which looked like a miniature French chateau.

An elf opened the door when she knocked, and Hermione pushed the elf aside and walked straight in.

"Where is he?"

"The master is not taking visitors."

"Really, not even his girlfriend."

The elf's eyes widened. It tried to stop her and she suspected she might not be the only girl to force her way into Malfoy's house claiming they were involved.

"Malfoy." Hermione yelled. "Get your pale carcass down here."

"I'm not receiving, Granger." She heard from upstairs.

"Well, I guess you should have broken up with me then."

"Are you still going on about that?" He called back. "I can't help what people assume."

Hermione strode up the stairs. "Somehow, I'm not sure about that. I am starting to wonder why you got involved with this whole charade to begin with."

She tried a few rooms until she found the one he was in. His bedroom. He was still in a robe and PJs.

"Its lunchtime." She said.

"Practically the middle of the night." He said.

"I just saw Pansy and she is under the impression we're a couple." She accused. "Now what would give her that idea, huh? In fact, she thinks you are too embarrassed to be seen with me, so you're hiding me away somewhere."

"I was going to say Pansy's an idiot, but there might be something to that." He said. "Now kindly leave."

"No."

"No?" He said. "You break into my house and accuse me of all sorts of things."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "Am I crude enough of accusing you of conducting a fake relationship with me against my will?"

"Nothing was against your will a while back." He said leeringly.

"Completely irrelevant." She said. "And we agreed before that if you didn't break up with me by the end of the week, you're going to Harry and Ginny's wedding as my date."

"I'm not going to Potter's fucking wedding."

"Ok, well, I need to bring a date and I'm not causing any more rumours about me doing so while people think we're still a couple."

Draco shrugged.

"So," she continued, "let's go out somewhere and break up."

"What, now?"

"Yes, now."

"I'm not dressed."

"I don't care." She said. She was going to get him to relent one way or another. "Or maybe I can just ask Blaise to go to the wedding with me, I think he might say yes. Us reconciling would not be entirely harmful to my reputation. It might actually do me good. Shows a bit of consistency."

Draco went still. Hermione was trying it on, she knew there was a think between him and Blaise that was at the centre of this thing, and Draco's motives.

"If you must." He said after a while.

He'd called her bluff. There was no way she would ask Blaise to go with her. That would be a disaster.

"Just break up with me." She whined.

He didn't respond. He turned away from her and approached the little bar on one of the side tables. She realised that he wasn't answering her, actually he was avoiding answering her, which meant that he was 'not' breaking up with her and hadn't been trying at all.

She, for the life of her could not think of why, but there was something going on that she didn't know about and she hated it.

"You're keeping this thing going." She said.

"No." He responded. "Not directly."

"Not directly, what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. This was like pulling teeth. He busied himself with his firewhiskey, which by the way, was way too early in the day.

"Ok," she said carefully like she was talking to a lunatic. "You didn't directly keep this supposed relationship going, which means you indirectly kept it going."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly." She repeated and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Why don't you explain it to me."

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Actually, I think you do." She said. "Considering we are in a relationship, I kind of deserve to know why."

"No reason."

She walked over and pulled him around. "What is the thing with Blaise? Tell me or I will hex your balls off."

"Its nothing." He said. "Blaise is a bastard. He always was. He was using you."

"So what, you were saving me from Blaise?"

"Merlin no." He said. "You deserve each other."

She was actually offended. "But?"

"Blaise originally went out with you for a lark." Draco said. "He was going to date you and dump you, no doubt in a memorable fashion. It is something he's done before."

"Why?" She said. "Just because I'm a mudblood. Or just the fact that I agreed to go out with him?"

Draco walked away from her. "Actually he did it to piss me off. When we were at school, we got drunk one night and I might have mentioned that you were my Unwanted girl."

"I can tell there is something flattering in this." Hermione said curtly. But she bit the bullet. "What is an unwanted girl?"

"If you're a guy, there is a girl you'd fuck even if you didn't want to." He said.

"And I was your…Unwanted girl. That makes absolutely no sense." She stated. She was too focused to get to the bottom than to be hurt by what he was saying. Although it was no surprise that Draco Malfoy hated her in school, he had made it abundantly clear.

"And Blaise went out with me because you didn't want me?" She said, confusion not settling.

"Un unwanted girl, is a girl that you wouldn't be able to say no to even though they are no way near your type or someone you would be seen with in public."

"And I was that for you." She said just to keep things straight. "I am not sure I should be flattered or offended."

"It was the source of Blaise's interest in you." He continued. "But then he didn't break up with you."

"Is there some kind of theme here?" It still wasn't making sense.

"Can we move on now?" He said.

"Not yet." She said. "And where do you come in?"

"He didn't break up with you, but then Blaise lost his nerve." Draco continued. "He hadn't intended on being with you as long as he did. And I think you kind of became his unwanted girl."

"This is still not making sense."

"He liked being with you, and he had not expected that. He lost his nerve because maybe he was liking it a bit too much." Draco said. "And that is where I come in. A bit of a suckerpunch."

"And that is why you're keeping this thing going? To stick it to Blaise?"

He looked completely uncomfortable, which told her there was more.

"You're on a roll," she said, "you might as well keep going."

"It started that way, and maybe I was curious about why Blaise had got so caught up."

"And did you get an answer?"

"I have to get dressed."

"I need you to answer my question."

"Why does it matter?" He said sharply.

Actually she didn't know why it mattered.

"Are you going to come now and break up with me?" She said with gravity.

"Get out or I will get dressed in front of you."

"I've actually seen you naked, if you recall." She said.

He dropped the dressing gown off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. The silky pyjama pants still covered his lower half. He put his fingers in the waistband to pull them down.

Hermione turned around.

"Wuss." He said.

She heard him walk over to the wardrobe and dress.

"If I break up with you, who will you take?"

"I don't know. Someone." She said. "Not Blaise." Sadly, it was looking like Cormac's brother might be the best option. Actually the easiest option would be to stretch out this stupid relationship another week and just take Malfoy.

"I want you to go with me." She said. "To the wedding. I'll even give you a night prior where I will faun all over you in front of Blaise."

"Why would you want to take me to this wedding?"

"Convenience." She said.

"I fuck my dates."

"Absolutely not." She said with a strong fingerpoint to support her seriousness.

"What, you'll do it once, but not again?"

"It was a one night stand." She said. "The point being it lasts only one night. And aren't I supposed to be the one you don't want?"

"But can't resist." He mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione wasn't sure if the deal she'd just struck was a mistake, it just seemed the simplest solution. She had no idea what to make of the whole Draco, Blaise thing, or the fact that Draco might have been somewhat attracted to her in school. Or maybe not. Who can make sense of teenage boys and what they are attracted to. It's one of those things that you are better off not digging too deeply. It was all clear as mud, which seemed to be typical Slytherin fashion.

One more night out with the glitterati fascists wouldn't hurt. Actually it probably would and some day she would let Ginny know the lengths she'd gone to in order to make her happy.

She had given him one event to play his game with Blaise, and it had better be before the wedding, because she might blow him off if it wasn't.

She didn't hear from him during the weekend and well into the week. She was beginning to think he'd miss his opportunity. No skin of her nose. But then a note came.

Tonight. Black tie. Await package. D.

Argh, he was frickin going to dress her again. Not to mention he was taking her to a black tie event. What was wrong with these Slytherins, couldn't they just have a quiet night out, did everything have to be so meticulous and extravagant.

She hadn't been to a black tie event since the Ministry Christmas formal, which was a massive event that was usually more of a have to than something one enjoyed. Well, Harry and Ron hated dress robes, they felt awkward and their enjoyment of the evening was practically zero, along with the pushing and pulling of the mass throng of people.

The package was waiting for her when she got home. She rolled her eyes when she saw it. She ignored it for a while, tried to tell herself that she wasn't curious. Curious about how he saw her or what he wanted to see her in, be seen with. She supposed that if he had one last chance to rub it in Blaise's face, he'd want her to look spectacular.

The dress was pink. Pink. No a bright pink, a dusty pink. And it was silk. It would have cost a fortune. It was hard to tell what it would look like on because it just flowed into a cascade of pink milk when she held it up.

She refused to try in on now. She would put in on when she had to, not just because she wanted to see what it looked like. She wasn't that kind of girl. She shoved it back in the package and went to make herself something to eat in the kitchen while she watched some TV.

He could have been decent enough to have told her a time. The uncertainty was making her edgy. She just couldn't settle. After a while, she decided to do her make up and hair so she could be ready without taking too long. She went for a bit of a smoky eye effect. It was a formal event, and underlying she wanted to look good for some reason.

What kind of events do the Slytherins have that were this formal. Proper gowns. Maybe this was typical. Maybe they did this every Thursday. How would she know?

It took him ages to arrive. It was close to eight. She had practically fallen asleep.

"You're not dressed." He said.

"I didn't want to wait around in a gown." She said. "This is not the kind of place where you lounge in gowns. I'll just be a second."

She shut the door to her bed room and pulled the gown out of its package. It had this kind of wrap effect on the top and material flowed out underneath. It was utterly spectacular. The silk flowed around her curves, revealing them as she walked. It was like the material had a life of its own.

It stuck her as odd that he would get such a spectacular dress for her. He could have gotten something much simpler. Simpler wasn't the word, the dress was simple, deceptively so. But then she supposed that the purpose of the evening was to get attention, and it achieved that. Worst was that she felt completely sexy in it.

She felt awkward opening her bedroom door and presenting herself in the dress. It was even more awkward as he matched her walk out. He didn't say anything, but he looked pleased.

"Let's go." He said and held out his arm. He led her downstairs and he side along apparated her to wherever they were going. Holding her tightly as they arrived with a jerk. She felt the lines of his body. There was no doubt the attraction was still there.

"And where will we be spending the evening tonight?" She asked as they were standing outside a massive door. A private looking door.

"The Parkinson's."

"Oh joy." Hermione said with sarcasm.

He knocked on the door and it opened. The Parkinson's house was large and ostentatious. And it was full. This was much larger than Draco's intimates getting together to show off their evening wear. This was a full pureblood society party. As in the grown ups.

All the old families were present, including some Ravenclaws. Not to mention every un-confirmed Death Eater in the country. She hesitated.

"Are you sure about this?" She said. She was not normally one to pick out the distinction, but it deserved a mention. "I'm would have assumed I'm not the most desired kind of guest to these types of functions."

"Don't be shy, you're my date."

"Are you parents here?" She said breathlessly.

"Somewhere, do you want to meet them?"

"No!" She said forcefully. "This is well awkward enough."

"What's the matter Granger, you don't want me to introduce you to my parents?" He said teasingly. "I'm hurt."

"Yes, well, I don't want to get hurt." She said tightly.

He guided her over to Pansy.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Pansy said and looked Hermione over. "And you finally brought your girlfriend. I was starting to wonder if you were squirreling her away. Have you met Rolf?"

Pansy introduced a tall man with sandy blonde hair. There was obviously a European accent to his greeting.

"He is taking me to Antigua." Pansy cooed. "We leave next week. Isn't he adorable."

Pansy pulled Rolf away.

"Guess Pansy's found someone she likes."

"One in a long string." Draco said dismissively.

"Are all of you serial daters?" She asked. "Not one of you seem to carry a serious relationship."

"Around here, if you look like you form an attachment, they start planning the wedding."

Hermione just followed as Draco walked around the room chatting. She just answered questions if they were put to her. Even by some people she would not have wanted to meet down a dark alley during the war. She did her absolute best to blend into the crowd, go unnoticed. Kept the eye contact to a minimum.

It went on for ages. They even ran into Blaise, who had a dark beauty with him. Old Spanish family. She was completely gorgeous with her deep dark eyes. They actually looked fantastic together. Although not a reflection on Blaise, but the girl would look fantastic standing next to anyone.

Blaise gave no indication that eluded to there being any kind of competition, and really, who could blame him considering the girl he had with him. She was stunning, Hermione thought.

"Darling." A cool voice said.

They turned to see Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione felt like a she'd been caught red handed. "Don't come around on Sunday, you father and I will be away."

"Alright, Mother." He said. She threw a scare look at Hermione and walked away.

"That went well." Hermione scoffed. "I think she likes me."

Draco laughed. "Don't get offended, unless I formally introduce you, you don't exist."

"I can live with that." She said and grabbed a glass off a passing tray. "My feet are killing me."

"Do you want a break?"

"No, this is fun." She said. "I have been glared at by people who I suspect was to wear my guts for garters. Snubbed by your mother and tortured by shoes that I'm sure are not for human use…"

He pulled her along by her arm and she had to totter along in her high heels trying not to spill the drink that felt like her only salvation. He dragged her up some stairs to the second floor where there was a small alcove. He plopped her down on one of the sofas, then disappeared for a minute, returning with a bottle.

He sat down on the opposing sofa and popped the cork. He filled their glasses, then grabbed her ankle. She tried to pull away, but he held her firm. He slipped the heel off her and her aching foot flexed to get rid of the pain and pressure.

"Don't." She said, but he only gave her a look, then rubbed her foot.

"I'm not a complete bastard." He said. "I can be nice."

In this instance heavenly, but she wasn't going to quarrel the finer points. She knew from experience that him being nice was not necessarily a good thing. He teased and he seduced, and he might be completely aware of what he was doing to her.

"I am not sleeping with you." She said firmly.

"You are such a tease." He said. "You have your foot practically in my crotch, teasing me."

She pulled her foot away. He sat back and put his arms up on the back of the sofa.

"Blaise's girl was pretty." She said, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes, but he'd not into her."

"How can you tell?"

He shrugged.

"Why do you want to stick it to him?" She asked. "Its not very … affable."

"Its how we've always been." Draco said. The continued after a short silence, "And what he did with you, was a direct confrontation. I don't expect you to understand."

"I was the girl you never wanted." She said. "Because that funny, I was pretty sure you hated me."

"I do hate you." He said. "But don't take it personally, I hate everyone."

"Even your friends."

"Most of all."

"You're an odd creature, Draco Malfoy." She said. "But then you can't resist me, or was that that you couldn't resist me."

"Oh you heard that, did you?"

"I recall something like that." She said. She was in full teasing mode. "So you hated my guts in school, but if I grabbed you can pulled you into a dark corner, you'd let me do anything I wanted to you."

He gave her a sly look that said he felt she was taking advantage.

"So you couldn't resist me, so if I'd slapped your mother and burnt down your house, you'd still been…my bitch?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't push it." He warned.

"And what about now?" She asked, she was teasing, but she equally wanted the answer. "Can you resist me now?"

"You're going to have to put it on offer to find out." He said. He pulled her foot back in his lap. "Although that is your true weakness, isn't it Granger, just so damned curious." He stroked her foot, moving up higher to her calf.

The sensation it brought her was ridiculous. Everything in her tightened and responded. Part of her desperately wanted to get up and join him on his sofa.

"I am not sleeping with you." She repeated, but her voice was a little bit unsteady. She really didn't want to look down, because she was pretty sure her nipples were making their presence known.

"And why not?" He asked. "I think you want to."

"Because…" She started. Because a one night stand was just that, but if she relented, she would effectively fall into a relationship with Draco Malfoy, and that was every form of stupid.

His gaze had her pinned. His eyes were dark and deep, and she suspected they could just suck her in.

"Because it would be a bad idea on every level." She said, trying to find something to say. "For one, you hate me."

"I do, but sometimes I think I might actually hate you less than I hate everyone else."

"Oh well, there's a basis for a relationship." She scoffed.

"And when you're bouncing on my cock.."

"God, you're so crude."

"Let me finish. And for the record, yes I am." He said, still teasing her calf. "When you're bouncing on my cock, I find that I might almost not hate you at all."

Hermione bit her lip. She was going to continue being sarcastic, but knew in her gut that she'd just hear an admission. She'd just had an admission from Draco Malfoy. No, no, no, that is not where she wanted to go. She didn't want a Slytherin, being stuck in their society with their ways. She wanted a normal guy, someone who would fit into her life.

She looked down into her lap. This wasn't going to work. He didn't stop stroking her calf, but there was an understanding between them. She was not going to pick up the ball and run with it. She was going to put it right back where she found it.

He was just too dangerous. Too far from what she wanted. A damaged player with no direction who did nothing but drink, womanise and party. He did not fit into her life. And not that he was asking for that, but she knew in her gut she couldn't play with him either, this was all or nothing for her. She wasn't sure why, but it was.

She wasn't sure what made him different from Blaise, but there was a difference, an important one.

"I can't." She said. He seemed to accept it and refilled her glass.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione felt uneasy the next day and the feeling just refused to budge. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but it had to do with Malfoy. It could so very easily have gone the other way last night, which meant she likely would be not waking up alone this morning. Her stomach did a full summersault.

There was no denying the attraction, her stomach flipped whenever she thought of him. But attraction was just that, a chemical reaction, it didn't mean you had to be ruled by it. The problem was that it persisted, he'd invade her head and he wouldn't budge.

She got ready and went to work. Every second thought was about him. He had suggested something last night, something that came with a 'lay the cards on the table' admission, wrapped in crudeness. But that was his way, wasn't it, couldn't so a straight forwards admission, too sappy for Draco Malfoy.

Focusing on the faults made it easier to ignore the admission. So what if he liked her, she'd been liked before, it didn't mean anything. People liked people all the time. It didn't mean she had to jump up and rejoice. The fact was, he was him and he had so many faults it wasn't even funny. First of all he was crude, he was completely directionless, pleasure seeking and vain. He was like a puppy that tore your house apart and then just was repeatedly forgiven because it was so cute.

And for the record, Draco Malfoy is not cute. He didn't do puppy eyes, he just did that staring that caught you like it pinned bug caught by a bug enthusiast. That's what she felt like, like a bug caught by an enthusiast. He had her pinned and she was squirming to get away. It made her furious.

She wasn't getting anywhere with her work, her mood swings were getting in the way, but it didn't matter what she did, he refused to get out of her head. Lunch gave her no reprieve, neither did going home. Even her favourite TV programmes seemed dull and uninteresting. Her mind seemed to have caught onto this Draco Malfoy thing like it was the only interesting thing in the world.

She refused to give into her beckoning salacious thoughts when she was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, it was like it was calling her and she was completely ignoring it. Her heart pounded and she felt like she was half out of breath. She resorted to taking a dreamless sleep potion.

The wedding day was here. She'd sent a good luck note to Ginny, but hadn't heard back. She suspected it was mayhem over there and the best thing she could do was stay out of the way. They would let her know if they needed anything.

She was wearing a red dress to the wedding. Ginny had opted for not having bridesmaids to Hermione's internal relief. It was getting complicated with sister in laws, friends, and cousins, so Ginny decided to solve the problem decisively. Besides, traditional magical weddings didn't have bridesmaids.

So she just sat and waited. She'd given Malfoy a time to pick her up days ago and he'd better be there. She would be absolutely livid if he blew her off. Although if she was completely truthful, she would be relieved if he blew her off. It would mean that this thing between them was over, and it would be the easy way out even if it cost a bit of best friend anger.

Shortly after two there was a knock on the door. Hermione closed her eyes. He'd come. She felt like she'd been teetering on the high point of a rollercoaster and it was now plunging down into freefall.

She opened the door and he was leaning against the doorway. Again, big stomach summersault. He was wearing a grey suit. Not as stark as his normal black, he looked softer, not like feminine soft, just more relaxed, but still tidy.

"You ready." He said. "Red huh? Ever the Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor wedding."

He groaned, "How exactly did you talk me into this?"

"I needed a date and you were being a gentleman." Hermione said.

"That must be it." He said sarcastically. He held out his arm and she took it. She was so used to him now, it felt normal. She was used to his scent, his touch and how his body fit next to hers. They hadn't been in each other company that long, although maybe it had been a bit of time all up.

The Burrow was tranquil although there were Weasley's making their way around with determined looks on their faces.

Molly and Arthur were greeting the guests as they were arriving. They didn't even miss a beat when it was Hermione turn and she fronted up with Malfoy. Arthur went so far as to acquire about his parents health, and then they were through.

The wedding had been organised similarly to Bill and Fleur. The seats were lined for the ceremony then after they would be magically rearranged for the reception. There was a little wait before things started and everyone just stood around waiting. A bit of chatter.

Hermione and Draco didn't speak, they just stood along one of the edges and waited. Hermione couldn't help but be distracted by her awareness of him. People spoke to them occasionally, one person even carried on full conversations with Draco, but the constant awareness wouldn't relent.

Finally the ceremony was starting. They took their seats.

"Growing up," Malfoy said quietly, "this was not a circumstance I expected to find myself in, going to Potter's wedding as your date."

"Maybe as your teenage self, you should have foreseen that I would eventually find out about your 'unwanted girl' fascination and use it to make you do all sorts of things." She said quietly back.

"That applied only to sex." He said.

"Really? Because you're here, aren't you?" She said tartly.

He didn't have an immediate comeback, but she suspected that he would sit on it until he had something to punish her with.

Potter walked down and took his place next to the celebrant. His hair was slicked down in a side part. She wondered what he'd had to do to get his hair to behave. He looked weird with nice orderly hair, it looked wrong. Ginny was coming down the aisle in her dress. She looked beautiful. Hermione was so happy for them she got a lump in her throat.

"Merlin, does he have to look like she's got him completely got him by the short and curlies?" Draco said disdainfully.

"Maybe he doesn't mind because he's not twelve." She challenged.

"Are you calling me immature?"

"And it's one of your better qualities." She pointed out matter of factly.

"Oh, I recall there were some of my other qualities that you rather enjoy." He said. "Qualities that make you go weak at the knees."

Hermione refused to acknowledge the comment and just lifted her chin in the air.

He leant closer to her ear. "At least I can be honest with myself."

"Honest, you're the most deluded person I have ever met."

"Now stop being obtuse and pay attention, you're going to miss the whole ceremony." He admonished her, which just riled her further, but she sucked it in and watched the exchange of vows between her closest friends.

It was a beautiful ceremony and it made her both happy and sad. Harry was obviously beamingly happy. He deserved it. It had always been so simple between him and Ginny. They just loved each other from the get-go, and that was that, everything just fell in place. Meanwhile, she was here with the date from hell.

The ceremony finished. They all stepped outside while the tent was being rearranged. Harry and Ginny were off doing photos in the golden light of that time of day. A tiny part of her couldn't help but feel jealous. Wedding always seemed to make you consider your path in life.

She noticed that Draco had his hand on her back. She hadn't even noticed how it got there. He was talking to someone, but he did his job as her date. At what point did they get so familiar that his hand on her back felt normal.

She noted her heavy heartbeat, the unrelenting windlessness. She felt like she'd been out of breath so long, adrenalin was her constant companion. How could he put her at ease and have her ready for fight or flight at the same time. But he looked at ease. She watched him as he talked, they were talking about some business of his fathers. He looked animated. He didn't look like a complete wastrel, he looked like he could carry a conversation perfectly. He certainly could pull it out if he needed to.

They finished the conversation as it was time to go back into the tent. She felt like she was heading back into the fray. The round tables were set up with a large dance floor. Ginny did love to dance.

They found some seats near the edge of the tent. The tables were cramped, so they had to sit close, so close they were touching. Again it was this odd mixture of familiarity and discomfort. Touching meant heat, and there was if, buts or maybes about it. It was like she was feeling safe and threatened at the same time.

Everyone ate, then the serious chatting became. Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk, so she stayed put. Draco didn't seem obliged to get up and explore the room either.

Harry and Ginny returned, there were toasts and speeches, which were lovely. Then Harry and Ginny started the dancing. They were both smiling as they took to the dance floor. It was probably the first time either of them had to themselves all day. With a great audience, but it was just the two as far as they were concerned. Hermione felt tears brick the back of her eyes.

"Now if all the young couples will join in." An older portly man who Hermione knew was Arthur's uncle.

People started to get up. Neville and Luna, Ron and Katie, other people from school.

"I think they mean us." Draco said.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise, but she had nothing to challenge his logic. Ginny would be disappointed in her if she didn't dance.

Draco was up, holding his hand out. "Time to pay the piper." He said. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but it did feel like it. He led her onto the dance floor and she let him.

He pulled her to him and placed his band around her back. They were close, like we're familiar with each other close. Maybe because people who were familiar with each other couldn't be anything but. And she was familiar with him, in fact she felt like they'd been through a war. A war no one else seemed to perceive, even though she felt completely battle weary.

His mouth was by her temple. It felt nice dancing. A pretence to be close. A reprieve in the battle. He led and she just let him. If they had not been doing this activity, the activity they were socially obliged to do, she felt very uncomfortable allowing herself to just accept his direction.

Truth was there was nothing outside their little circle and the simmering heat within it. It felt a little like homage to the road they were not going to travel. The road not taken. A road, that if she was honest, potentially could include some feelings. It felt bittersweet.

She let out a shuddering breath when the dance stopped and they broke. It felt like the intensity let up, like the clouds parted and the air pressure let up. There was something there, but they were just too far apart. They might even be polar opposites.

Hermione needed to get away, needed to catch her breath. She excused herself and wandered through the tables to the dessert table.

An elderly lady leant over and put her hand on Hermione's as she went to grab a slice of cake.

"Its so heart warming to see young love. Don't you think Elsbeth, reminds me of my youth. And just like you and Montgomery." The lady said to her equally elderly companion while patting Hermione's hand. "Such a nice beau you have." She said to Hermione. "So handsome. You two look so lovely together."

"So in love." The other woman beamed with a huge smile.

We're not in love, Hermione wanted to yell, but she wasn't about to strip two elderly ladies of their deluded trip down memory lane. She just smiled and grabbed her slice of cake as quickly as she could without being overly rude.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco said when she got back to their table.

"Weddings make people insane." She stated. Draco shrugged and didn't enquire any further, which was good because she didn't want to have to explain the sentiment she'd just been assaulted with.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

This wedding was going on forever. Hermione felt bad feeling that way, but she did. Ginny and Harry were settling down and just enjoying themselves. It was nowhere near the end and it would be clearly noted if she left.

"Come on, let's dance." Draco said and stood up. He held his hand out. "It's a wedding, practically required."

She took it reluctantly and he led her onto the dance floor, which was full of people dancing. He pulled her close and they started dancing. As much as she hated it, it just felt like normalcy.

"I suppose it was a good wedding as far as a small unaffiliated weddings go." Draco said.

"Unaffiliated."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Well, this is not the kind of wedding that Pansy would expect, shall we say."

"Oh." She said and returned her focus to the dancing. While she would normally be curious as to what Pansy would expect, just for cultural study, tonight she couldn't bring herself to care.

She closed her eyes. It just felt nice to be there, dancing. He had taken his jacket off, so it was just his white shirt she had her hands on and he was warm underneath, the warmth was radiating out to her.

He pulled her even closer so they were flush with her head in the crook of his neck. He smelled so incredibly good. She placed her hand on his chest. A bit of space might not be a bad thing, but it didn't go as planned because he leant down and kissed her. A slow kiss that seemed to include a gravity flip.

Ok, the old ladies was probably going to see that, she thought in an effort to not feel the full impact of it, because she could so easily get completely lost in that. Actually the thought of the people seeing it was fleeting as his lips slowly moved against hers.

Damn him for being a good kisser.

"Don't." She said turning her mouth towards his neck. She so badly wanted to run her lips along the skin of his neck, instead she just let her lips burn.

"You know I'm not going to stop." He said. "I am going to haunt your every step. You will eventually relent."

Hermione sighed. "Is there any chance that sounded less psychotic in your head?"

She could feel him smiling. She was too close to see it, and she just didn't want to open her eyes.

"Why?" She asked after a while. "Why are you doing this? You've already had me, why aren't you moving on?"

He didn't answer. "We're not suited." She continued. "Your lifestyle and mine do not gel in any conceivable way, so what do you want?"

"I want you to take me home." He said. "I want you to cook me breakfast."

"You want me to cook you breakfast?" She repeated disbelievingly.

"And drag me around some forsaken gallery, or something equally painful."

"God, why? As much I like torturing you. Why would you possibly volunteer for that?" She said but didn't give him time to answer. "I am not here for you to be a tourist in the mundane."

She tried to pull away but he held her firm.

"What did you want from Blaise?" He asked. "Out of all people, why did you end up with him?"

"I've had enough of this thing between you and Blaise, I'm not a ball for you two to play with." She snapped.

"This isn't about Blaise, its about you." He said. "Why Blaise, why not Weaselby?"

"He was there, he was interested." She said, not really understanding why they were having this conversation. She also knew it wasn't a full or true answer, but she didn't want to analyse it. "What does it matter? You are here because I forced you to, otherwise you'd be in Prague or Paris, or whatever place you lot deem is glamorous enough, with some ridiculously beautiful girl, sitting around looking elegant."

"I've had all the beautiful girls." He said. She couldn't help smiling at the arrogance of the statement.

"I'm sure there's one or two you've overlooked." She said pointedly. "Or are your standards just dropping, you have to trawl the last resort, the purview of the Gryffindors? Painted yourself into a corner have you, have no where left to go? Well, you've been here, done this. I'm sure one of the Patel twins is single at the moment, why don't you move on there. Then what am I saying, you've probably already been there, am I the last witch around you haven't been with? Well, maybe you should consider a younger model, they're coming out with a new batch every year."

"Ouch." He said. "You're all teeth and claws sometimes, you know that?"

"You've known me for like fifteen years and you've only just figured this out?"

She tried to pull away again but he wouldn't let her.

"Let go of me." She said.

"No." He said. "Not until we finish this. And yes, I don't deny that I've been around, its no secret. What can I say, the girls just won't let me be. And I have avoided girls like you like the fucking plague. And you are the leader of all girls like you. Girls like you are infuriating, you fight absolutely everything, you refuse to compromise on the smallest things. Your demanding, pigheaded, and supremely annoying, for the record. You're stubborn as a mule. In other words, a complete ball breaker."

"So why are you here?" She demanded.

"Because I've painted myself into a corner as you so aptly put it." He said. "I have nowhere else to go. And I can't go back."

"Phfft." She said.

"I'm in love with you." He said with exasperation.

"You have no idea what love is." She stated.

"No? It sucks, it hurts, it sticks to you like fucking molasses." He said. "I am completely paralysed. I can't breath. Nothing I do alleviates it. I can't go back, there is no acceptable alternative. I am fighting for my life here."

"How could someone like me fit into your life? And being with me is not the kind of life you want." She said.

"Apparently, I do."

"We're not well suited." She said trying to get away from the feeling like things were closing in on her.

"Maybe that's the point, Granger." He said. "Maybe we're perfect because we're not. We scratch and claw, and fuck each other's brains out. Because lets face it, you came looking for me."

"Oh, your arrogance is just astounding."

"And maybe you don't have any more choice in being here than I do." He said. "You invited me to this wedding, you could have taken anyone. You don't have any more choice than I do."

"That is so not true." She said.

"At least I'm honest with myself." He said.

She went to argue, but Draco stepped back and bent over. Before she knew what was happening he was lifting her up over his shoulder.

"Malfoy!" She yelled, but nobody seemed to do anything, they were just laughing.

He carried her out of the tent and put her down outside the tent.

"Now let's talk about the choices you have." He said and pulled her close. Pulled her into a kiss. A firm kiss that made her insides flip, but she refused to open her mouth. Not that it mattered, her insides were singing. He was flush up against her and her body was fully igniting. Damn it.

So far they weren't doing much talking. He broke the kiss and proceeded down the column of her neck, which was doing nothing to settle her.

"While its nice to think you can walk away from this, I don't think you can walk away any more than I can. And at this point you need to be honest." He said into her ear. His hands were running down her back, sending shivers down her.

"I am always honest."

"Then be honest now, tell me you don't want me right now."

"That's completely irrelevant." She said through her hitched breath. "Just attraction, it means nothing. And it will pass." She finished in a whisper as he seemed to find that spot just below her ear that make her eyes completely lose focus.

"Which it doesn't seem to have done so far." He said. "And I am willing to bet my left arm that it won't, for a very long time, if ever."

"Oh please, you're not exactly know for keeping your focus when it comes to females."

"Except you, for which there was been an underlying focus for, uh, twelve years or so." He said. "And I can't go back now." He said and returned to her mouth. The slightest of touches, sending shockwaves through her, threatening the strength in her knees. Her insides felt like a blast furnace and completely fluid, her balance seemed to shift violently and unsettled her completely.

Her last vestiges of resistance were hanging in because she knew that the next step as a step to the next level, and there would be no turning back. A step that would skip the ones she was familiar with, into new territory. She knew this a few days ago at the Parkinson's house.

And she had not gone looking for him, that was absolutely ridiculous.

It just felt so good. His body was hard and demanding, how could she not respond to that? The truth was that she had never wanted anyone more. If she was completely honest, she would have to admit that although there are some unsavoury things about his personality, not to mention his friends and family, the core of her resistance was fear. She had never been this afraid before, not of him, but of what this would mean. She had never felt fear with Ron, or Blaise, or any of the other guys she'd dated. If things fell apart, it hurt for a day or two, but then it would be over. The cut would never be that deep.

This had risk, real, deep, inherent risk. It goaded her that he faced it and she was baulking at it. She was not a coward. And she wanted him so badly right now, she wasn't sure she could back down.

Before she knew it, she touched his lip with her tongue. It brought a shift in him, he rushed into her mouth, grasping her towards him, pushing her into the tent wall, which provided no resistance. They ended up kissing deeply with him holding her up.

He broke the kiss, and looked around. He walked them towards the door to the Burrow kitchen. Luckily there was no one in there, otherwise they would have gotten a show.

Somehow her hands had gotten under his shirt. His warm skin was just glorious. Every muscle in his body was taunt and she couldn't keep her hands off him. He pulled back from where they were on the stairs and pulled his shirt off, before returning to her, where her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"A little bit too public perhaps." He said and lifted her up again. Somehow they made it upstairs, and it made her laugh because she wasn't helping at all. Frankly, she was beyond caring if someone walked in on them. Then they were in some room, a room with a single bed. Perfect. She wasn't sure who's room it was now that the Burrow was rebuild to reflect Arthur and Molly's childless lifestage. It didn't matter.

They were on the bed and her dress had worked its way up her, she was desperately pushing it over her head to get rid of it and was rewarded with skin on skin. It made her sigh. She needed him so badly, needed him inside her. She tried to push him back so she could get his belt undone. He gave her just enough room to work the buckle. He groaned as she pulled the zip down, it was restraining him.

A bit more wrestling as he stripped her of her last garments, then just glorious sensations as he worked his way inside her, filling her. Her body had been waiting, waiting for this for quite a while, and it felt like a deep satisfaction beyond just scratching an itch. He moved slowly and she couldn't breath, she needed more. Needed him to move faster.

Two slow strokes and she was just about undone. Then he stopped moving. He stopped kissing her and leant back slightly to look down into her eyes. She tried to get him moving, but he refused to budge. Her body was frustrated beyond reason.

She tried to budge him but he was just still.

"Just you and me, yeah?" He asked.

"You want to talk about this now?" She said with complete incredulity. Her body was completely on fire, so much it hurt. "Can't we just…"

"You'll avoid answering otherwise."

"Some people would call this duress." She said. She couldn't focus. He was in her, she could feel the tightness, the fullness, she desperately needed friction, but he wouldn't relent until she gave him her full attention.

"Just you and me." He repeated. There was no guile in his eyes, no sarcasm or pride. Just him with all those things stripped away. She nodded. He still held her eyes when he slowly ground into her and she gasped. He did it again, and her body was completely molten.

No more talking, she decided and reached up and kissed him. He let her at first, then sank into the kiss as his control melted. There was urgency now. She needed it all, needed completion. He picked up speed and her core started pulsing with his strokes. She wasn't sure when she started coming, it was a slow burning which increased with each stroke. It exploded as he arched back grinding into her as far as he could go.

She held him as the aftershocks of it assaulted him. He'd collapsed down on her, with his arms around her. Something animalistic in her loved that she had him trapped. The weight of both of them pinned him there, to her, in her. They stayed there for a long time, just the two of them in the dark, with their skin lit by the moonlight streaming through the small window.

"Nap if you need to Granger, its going to be a long night." He said and she knew he was grinning as he lay his head down on her chest. Not that he gave her a chance to because his finger tips were playing havoc on her skin.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They stayed in her apartment all of Sunday. In fact they stayed in bed the whole day. They didn't actually talk much, there was exploring to do, and just the idea that they were there together and that they had effectively decided to do so was enough.

She couldn't quite make up her mind if it was a wise decision, to be with him. Part of her felt compelled just because she wanted him so badly, but the other part was still just as aware of her reservations. And now he was here in her bed, naked. If Blaise was the penny, then he was the pound.

But there was a big difference. Blaise could never truly hurt her. Malfoy on the other hand had always had a knack for it, her skin had always been thin around him. Maybe because he seemed to see what was underneath, see the things that she tried to hide. In school, whenever she would step out of line, with the exception of him, she it would go unnoticed. He on the other hand, would always notice. He had managed to drag pretty much every one of her insecurities out into the light for all to see.

Maybe that was why she had clung to Ron at school, because he didn't see her at all. She was a brick wall as far as he was concerned. Completely sturdy. Harry didn't really see her insecurities either, but at least he could tell that she had emotions. Malfoy saw everything.

And now they were here, lying facing each other. She knew she didn't really have effective defences against him, hence the insidious need to put distance between them. He had asked her not to and she had agreed. Now she was completely vulnerable. It was scary and thrilling. Especially as he was someone who she knew had capabilities of being both sadistic and cruel, at least as a boy.

He reached out and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. He had capabilities of being sweet too. Honest. And sexy, let's not forget sexy. She just wanted to touch him, just let their bodies fit together like magic.

She would never have let this happen if he hadn't blatantly pushed for it. She would have just slipped away when he wasn't looking, but he pinned her down and made her promise. Now she was strapped into this rollercoaster. How could there possibly be any chance it would stay on track?

She went to work the next morning. He stayed in bed and watched her dress, tempting her. He wanted her to stay. He did succeed in making her very late, but she refused to stay in bed. It was Monday and she was needed, more importantly, she needed some normalcy in her life. She could so easily stay and just be absorbed into this thing they had going on, but she needed perspective.

Her heart literally ached while she was at work. There was no doubt, she was in love. The old biddies at the wedding had been right, she just hadn't seen it. She knew it was a chemical state in her brain. It was making her slightly mental. Like an accident that had befallen her. She had never bought accounts that it was something that just happened to you whether you wanted it to or not.

The day passed agonisingly slow. She felt like she had adrenalin coursing through her all day long. It was exhausting. Finally the working day came to an end, she couldn't get out fast enough.

She apparated home and felt a sense of panic when he wasn't there. It felt awful and she hated the feeling. Then absurdly the fear that something had happened to him. She needed a drink. She was completely mental, she decided.

There was a knock on her door a few minutes later and she knew in her bones it was him. She jogged to the door and threw it open. She was ridiculously happy when she saw him.

"You weren't here." She said.

She stepped inside and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. He walked them towards the bed.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh huh." He said and threw her down on the bed. He climbed on top and straddled her, starting on the buttons of her work blouse. She went to help but he swatted her hands away.

"You dress like a naughty librarian." He said.

"There are office clothes." She defended.

"Incredibly sexy." He said and grinned. It sent heat waves coursing through her.

He had her out of her blouse and skirt quickly and she lay in her underwear underneath him as he sat on her. He teased her skin until she contorted with the sensations. She craved his warm hands, but he was not done teasing her.

"I missed you today." He said. His hands were roaming up her neck and his thumb stroke her lower lip. She took the opportunity to capture it in her mouth. Teasing the pad of his thumb with her tongue. The shift in him was instant. The teasing was over, she had him. Which was great because she was going to lose the circulation in her legs soon. He didn't fight when she sat up and kissed him, but it was awkward as he was so much taller.

He shifted his legs between hers and lifted her up into his lap, a real improvement for kissing purposes. She wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him closer, while her fingers worked to get him out of his shirt. It felt like she was unwrapping a present.

There was a unique kind of intimacy sitting up staring at each other, having full room to embrace, stroke and kiss. He lifted her up and they were joining. She felt every inch as he entered her and she slowly took him in. They moved together as she took him in. She liked this position, she felt like they were equal participants as they moved together.

The sense of urgency was overpowering. She needed more. She kissed him between her ragged breaths. She could help mewling as her need became more desperate. She held him close as her explosions started. His pain sounding groans only made her explosions more intense.

They rolled back hot and sweaty as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We have to cook tonight." She said between breaths. "I can't manage another bowl of cereal."

"You're going to cook for me?"

"If you're naughty, I'll cook for me and make you watch."

"Keep saying things like that and I'll never let you out of this bed."

He was kissing her neck now, teasing. It had been like two second since they finished.

"No." She said and pushed him away. "I need to eat and you will not distract me. I'll perish."

She scrambled out of bed, out of his grip as he would pull her back again. He didn't get out as she pulled on a robe and walked over to the kitchen in her small open plan flat. He rolled onto his belly and watched her as she cooked. She could see his dark eyes glittering under the pale fringe, never leaving her as she moved around the kitchen. She couldn't help smiling. He wasn't getting out of bed, just waiting for her to return.

A week or so passed in pretty much a similar fashion. It felt strange to not have some part of his body touching hers, sometimes she even lost track of which parts were his and which were hers. Work was torture but she refused to stay home even though he tried every morning.

Every time her mind wandered at work, it was sex. Sometimes she had to go to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. How did people survive being in love, she wondered?

Before she knew it, Ginny was there one lunch time.

"You're back!" Hermione said with astonishment. Had it been a whole week already?

"It was fantastic." She said. "The resort was devine. I wasn't sure I would enjoy the whole spent-a week-on-a-beach thing, but I loved it. Let's eat, I'm famished."

They went to one of the pubs in Diagon Alley.

"So you disappeared, don't think I didn't notice." Ginny said.

"We kind of had words." Hermione said trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Words, huh?" Ginny said unconvinced. Hermione fiddled with the cutlery. "Oh merlin, you didn't!"

Hermione made a gesture with her fingers to indicate a little bit.

"So what? Is this a fake relationship with benefits?" Ginny said. "Or have you just forgotten about the fake part."

"We kind of dropped the fake part." Hermione said. "I think."

Ginny studied her looking serious. "Cerce, you're in love with him!"

Hermione indicated a little bit again.

"Its Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Ginny said. "You do remember its Malfoy? Has he completely addled your brain?"

"I can't help it, it just happened."

"Blaise … I could get, but Malfoy?" Ginny said. "Do you not remember your whole history together?"

"It's complicated."

"No kidding."

"Its not that bad." Hermione said.

"But for how long?" Ginny said unconvinced. "Until he decides to rip you a new one? I thought you loathed him. More than anyone on the planet. Merlin, I hope you know what you're doing."

Hermione rearranged her cutlery again. She completely understood where Ginny was coming from. If the roles had been reversed she would be exactly the same.

"Just mess around with him for a while." Ginny said with a smile. "What can it hurt, right? Is he good in bed?"

Hermione couldn't help smile.

"Well then, here's to playing with fire." Ginny said with a grin holding up a toast with her drink. "What's a little crisp around the edges? Lets hope Lucius Malfoy never catches wind of it."

"God, that would be awkward, wouldn't it?" Hermione said with a grin. Conceptually it was funny.

"He'd go completely apoplectic." Ginny said. "Might even keel over with a heart attack. We certainly would mourn his loss." Ginny said sarcastically.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hermione sat in a café in Notting Hill with her mother. They did brunch some Sundays. She'd been cancelling for a few weeks. Her relationship with Draco was taking up much of her time and impacting her normal schedule. Not that she was complaining, because they were finding absorbing ways to spend the time.

"So I take it there is a new someone in your life." Her mother said with a sly smile.

"There may be." Hermione blushed.

"Well, don't torture me, who is it? Tell me about him."

"His name is Draco Malfoy." She said. Her mum's smile slid from her face.

"Isn't the Malfoys that dreadful family? The one that tried to hurt you?" She said with concern. "And that boy that was horrendous to you in school. You told me about it every year."

"Yes, but things are different now." Hermione said.

"Really?" Her mother sounded unconvinced. "People don't change that much. We like to think they do, but they don't."

"He has changed some of his values." Hermione defended.

"And what does he do?"

Hermione didn't really have an answer, he didn't really do a traditional job. She wasn't actually sure what he did during the day. She knew how he spent his evenings. They had some lovely evenings together.

"He works in the family business." She said, it could be true, but it was definitely a stretch. She knew her mother wouldn't be impressed if she said they were wealthy and he didn't really work. It was a sore point for her as well. There was also no benefit in mentioning that before they were together he was basically a drunk womaniser. She could appreciate how ridiculous that would sound to her mother.

"And you are an item." Her mother said with the tone that signified her disapproval. "I'm not sure this is the right person for you." She continued with concern. Hermione knew what her mother was getting at, she'd had these concerns too. They were great when they were together, but when she took a step back, it was just insanity.

"It was just one of those things that happened, mum. One of those unexpected things, but it did happen. I care about him." She tried to defend herself. "And together… we work."

"And what about after the excitement of a new relationship. That excitement does fade. Will you have something you are happy with then?" Her mum pressed. Hermione tried to smile, but her mother was mirroring her concerns. She wasn't sure what was real, what was just novelty and plain lust. Things were going well between them, they talked, they teased, and laughed. His wit and his sarcasm was razor sharp. He challenged her views, sometimes they even had great heated debates. Physically things couldn't be better, he looked at her and she turned into a puddle of warm goo.

It was the most intense relationship she'd ever had. He was right there in her mind all the time. He seemed to know her thoughts. It was perfect, but she knew perfect was always an illusion. Therefore this must be an illusion as well. She wanted to believe in it hook, line and sinker, but there was a part of her that wouldn't allow it.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Her mother said, mirroring what Ginny had said earlier. Hermione changed the subject for the rest of the catch up. It was clear that her mother didn't approve. Her father didn't approve of anyone, but if mother didn't approve, he would be even worse.

It didn't take long for her to forget when she got home. Draco was still in bed, scanning through every channel on her TV.

"Have they got nothing better to do than watch this dribble?" He said when she got home. "How was your mum?"

"Usual." Hermione said and sat down on the bed. "You are such a creature of comfort, aren't you? Are you planning on getting dressed today?" She asked as she saw that he was completely naked under the white sheet. He proceeded to pull the blanket down slowly to reveal more of his body. Hermione couldn't help the smile that refused to give. The tease.

"I have a policy about not going back to bed once I'm dressed."

"That is an awful policy." He said. "Haven't we discussed some of these self-defeating policies of yours?" His fingers gingerly unplucked the button of her jeans. "And these awful pants, they must come off. I forbid you from wearing them."

"Forbid?" She said pointedly. "That is a strong sentiment coming from a naked man."

He'd had enough teasing, he pulled her into the bed and rolled on top of her, kissed her deeply. How could this possibly be wrong, she asked herself. How could anything that felt this completely right, be anything but?

They made love slowly and deliberately. She couldn't imagine anyone else touching her. She wondered if it was possible that he ruined her for other men. It had never been this intense and complete with anyone else. It was part of the reason she was so scared. Would she survive losing this?

Hermione quietly snuck out of bed on Tuesday morning. She had a full day ahead of her at work.

"Marcus is having a do at his house tonight." Draco said.

"Tonight? Must we?" She whined. An evening at Marcus' wasn't the fun night she was hoping for.

"Yes." He said. "We can't ignore everyone forever."

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea to me." She didn't want the outside world intruding on their idyll. She knew it had to happen eventually, them having to venture into the world again.

"We'll just stay a while." He said and turned back to lie down on his stomach again. "Now get dressed or you're going to give me ideas."

Hermione dreaded the idea of spending the evening with the Slytherins. She knew this day would come, but she wasn't quite prepared for it. She felt like she was still recovering from the last bout of interactions with them. Another evening of sniping, innuendoes and social manoeuvring just didn't appeal.

Draco wasn't home when she got back from work. He'd left a note saying he had some errands to run, but would pick her up later.

He arrived around seven and they left pretty much immediately. She hadn't seen him in proper social garb for a while. He was wearing his black suit again, the severeness of it was in stark contrast to the way they've been for the last few weeks. His hair was groomed perfectly as well. He looked different from the Draco she knew so well. She felt a sense of panic.

He smiled as he side-along apparated them to the foyer of the Flint house. A typical pureblood family home of indeterminable age, filled with luxury and family pride. The evening was well under way by the time they got there. All were dressed exquisitely as per norm. The room glittered with low lights, sparkling of jewellery and fine cloth.

Marcus was standing next to his betrothed, a pretty girl with dark hair and sharp features. She didn't look like she took no for an answer, which might actually suit Marcus better than he thought, Hermione suspect. What was she coming to when she had suspicions about what would suit their temperaments, she was getting to know the Slytherins better than she ever wanted to. She did wish Marcus well, she had a suspicion that he desperately wanted to be in love. It wasn't a thought she shared with anyone. This wasn't a group where you wore your heart on your sleeve, or reveal anyone else's unless someone rip it off and stomp on it.

"Draco, darling." Pansy cooed. "I see you brought someone."

Someone? Hermione thought. Pansy was still treating her like the last disposable girl in Draco's on-going string. Pansy would probably suffer torture before acknowledging this relationship, Hermione expected.

"Pansy," Draco said, "you look fantastic as always." Pansy cooed more at the compliment.

"Yes Pansy," Hermione interjected, "that is a nice dress, where did you get it?"

"Madrid." Pansy said. "Its hand made, sown by orphan elves, stitch by stitch." Pansy knew how much Hermione cared about defenceless elves and the wizard world's abuse of them. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Bitch.

After a while Draco drifted off tempted by a discussion on Quidditch. Hermione made the mistake of walking near Blaise. The glower she got from Draco clearly showed his displeasure. He was jealous, she realised. Oh, that was just fodder for teasing him mercilessly later, she thought. There was part of her that loved the idea that he was jealous.

Marcus' fiancé spoke very little English, which should make their marriage interesting. She clearly looked bored out of her brains. Poor girl, poor Marcus. The whole arranged marriage thing was dreadful. Draco was lucky to escape it, which was slightly surprising considering how strongly his parents, or at least his father felt about the right blood for their lineage. That was another thing that sat in the back of her mind. At some point that would have to be confronted, or not if they never reached that far.

Hermione spoke to Daphne, who was now sporting an engagement ring. It was ridiculously large and it sparkled almost blindingly. Daphne was obviously beside herself.

"It is just the most exquisite ring." Pansy said. "A family heirloom, been in the family for centuries."

"It is gorgeous." Hermione said. And you could use it as a weapon for self-defence if necessary, she kept that remark to herself.

"Its going to be a spring wedding." Daphne said. "I'm so excited I can't wait." Daphne went on to describe exactly how she wanted her wedding to be. She had put a lot of thought into it.

Hermione hadn't really done that. She'd never really thought of weddings, it had only really come into her consciousness when Bill and Fleur got married, just before they were attacked by Death Eaters. She still had no ideas for a wedding beyond that, and Harry and Ginny's. A wedding beyond the Burrow seemed a little too distant.

"Two ancient and important families joining." Pansy said. "How things should be. And mostly likely how things will always be." Hermione felt the barely veiled barb.

"Sometimes things just need to move on." Hermione said to Pansy.

"We'd like to think so, but really they just stay the same." Pansy said bitchily and gave Hermione a condescending pat on her arm. "That is just the way things are. See, you are a donkey, and we are unicorns. It just is what it is."

"Yeah well, you know what they say Pansy, a rhinoceros is just an old, fat unicorn when it comes down to it. Everybody knows it and just maybe a donkey doesn't look so bad in comparison. Bit of staying power, you know." Hermione said. Consider yourself slammed, bitch. Hermione kept her cool. She wanted to punch Pansy, sick of her constant bile.

She walked away and found Draco.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and flipped her hair. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're a bad girl." He gave her the wicked grin he did so well. It completely melted her insides. That grin she used to fear so much, turned her knees to putting.

"Let's fuck in the bathroom." He said in her ear. She'd never considered herself a have-sex-on-someone's-bathroom kind of girl, but she was not going to argue with the logic, even if there weren't any. If fact, she might have sex in every stuck-up purebloods' bathroom she could find.

She downed the rest of her drink.

"By the way, we're having lunch with my parents on Sunday." He said and Hermione choked on last of her drink.

"Wait? What?" She said, but he had her across the room by then headed towards the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I'm not hungry." Hermione said when she met Ginny for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Shut up, off course I'm not." Hermione said with annoyance. She was just annoyed all round. She didn't mean to take it out of Ginny, but she was being provoked by awful scenarios being thrown at her. She did feel queasy, but it had nothing to do with such awful prospects.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked. "You're usually not this touchy. You're practically scowling. Did you have a fight? Although its Malfoy, I can't actually imagine you two doing anything but fighting."

Hermione didn't say anything, she just pushed the stew in her bowl around with her fork. "He wants me to meet his parents." She said after a while.

Ginny seemed to freeze for a moment. She started to say something but stopped. "As in his pureblood supremacist parents," she said. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. She did know why, she guessed. It would formalise their relationship. She knew full well it was the next step, a big step.

"Does he want to torment you, or something?" Ginny said. "I don't understand. Why would he be introducing you to his parents?"

"I think he wants to be an official couple," Hermione said.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said. "He changes girls like he changes clothes, and I really mean that. Well, except recently. Oh Merlin, you think he's thinking about being in a proper relationship with you?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it, because such conversation led to uncomfortable things, and her overall queasiness meant that there was something very uncomfortable sitting in her unconscious. She just wasn't sure what it was exactly, and she didn't want to. Things were really good. She liked being with him, they had a fantastic time together, they had fantastic sex.

"I was pretty astounded you two have lasted this long, you really think he is thinking about getting more serious?"

"No." Hermione said dismissively. "Not serious, serious, come on, that's not what anyone wants. I think he just enjoys being a couple for a bit. It a bit new for him, maybe he feels he has to introduce me to his parents."

"Merlin, that would be the most awkward meeting," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I really don't want to meet them."

"Then tell him, I guess," Ginny said.

"Its already set up for Sunday."

"Maybe you could come down with something," Ginny said. "Something contagious like Dragon Pox." Hermione laughed at the notion of faking Dragon Pox just to get out of a meeting with his parents. Actually, she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't purposefully contract Dragon Pox to get out of that particular Sunday lunch.

They were interrupted by a satin wrapped woman who plonked herself down on the free seat at their table. Well, if Hermione wondered if her life could become more uncomfortable, then the answer was obviously yes, because having Rita Skeeter sitting down her not inconsiderable backside at their table with a smarmy smile, would qualify.

"Miss, Granger," Rita said, stressing the 's' so she sounded like a snake. "A little birdy tells me that you have your hooks into our favourite and most elusive bachelor. Would you like to tell the readers how you achieved it?"

"Achieved what?" Hermione said sharply.

"How you managed to get the attention of our most illustrious single wizard. Handsome, wealthy and elusive." Rita continued with a shoulder shrug that Hermione suspected was supposed to be coy. "But you are quite gifted at getting the attention of powerful men. You track record is quite extraordinary. You've set your sights high this time. You think you'll be able to keep him interested enough to lead him down the aisle?"

"I'm…" Hermione started flustered. She had no idea how to respond to the ridiculous accusations. In fact, she was so in dignified and offended, she was completely tongue tied. "I am not," she started.

"Not what, Miss Granger?"

"No comment." Hermione said through her teeth. She was not going to give that woman anything. Anything she said would be twisted out of all recognition, and made to seemed extremely bad. Better to say nothing at all. She certainly wasn't going to give the odious woman any ammunition. "Now we're having a private conversation here, so please leave."

Rita gave her a challenging look. Hermione could tell that her evil mind was working on some angle to make her look bad. The woman had never written anything favourable about her, so Hermione hardly expected her to start now.

"But the readers are ever so curious." Rita said with a chiding look.

"And we don't care if they piss their pants," Ginny said crudely.

"If it isn't Mrs. Potter," Rita said turning her attention to Ginny. "How was your honeymoon? Care to comment? We have some lovely photos."

"I would actually," Ginny said. "It was lovely to be somewhere where the press is kept properly restrained. That really is the civilised way to go as they simply take advantage if they are not properly governed."

Hermione watched as Rita Skeeter's mouth pulled together tightly in condemnation. Then she put on a bright smile. "Must go girls, until next time."

Hermione shuttered when the woman slid away. Seriously, Voldemort and Rita Skeeter would have made a great couple.

"I probably wouldn't read the paper tomorrow if I were you," Ginny said. Hermione made a big 'ugh' sound. They finished their lunch and Hermione went back to work, feeling even more downtrodden.

How had she managed to get herself into a mess yet again? She got into it trying to walk away without the whole wizarding world thinking she was a slag. She just wanted a bit of anonymity and obscurity, and now it had all swung completely the other way past the point of reasonable into total crap. She was the centre of attention yet again. She was pretty sure Rita Skeeter was going to portray her as the conniving goldigger, maybe even on top of the man-user attributes she had been trying to get away from before.

It made the upcoming lunch with the Malfoys even more appealing. Some really horrific articles would pave the way to this meeting nicely. Why not have Rita Skeeter do a little PR for her ahead of it so they can have a truly atrocious impression of her.

Draco arrived home shortly after she had.

"What have you been up to today?" Hermione asked. She was still trying to get a handle on what he actually did with his time.

"I have been to Croatia," he said. Not an answer she had been expected.

"And now was the weather in Croatia?"

"Cold actually, you would think it would still be warm, but not. How was work?" He rarely wanted to talk about what he did. She knew he did do some things for the family business. She wondered if he guarded his reputation as an idle playboy, because he never wanted to discuss work he obviously did.

"Good. Typically. I got accosted by Rita Skeeter today. She wants to know how I got my hooks into you."

Draco smiled and stepped closer, and kissed her. "We could show her, but that would be indecent," he said while running his hands up and down her sides. He always managed to distract her. Her mood was lifting pretty much immediately. He knew how to tease her, and he knew exactly where to touch to get her to forget her train of thought. A skill he used to his advantage.

"She is going to write something really nasty about me tomorrow, I'm pretty sure."

"You're over reacting."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. The woman hates me."

"That's right," he said with a laugh, "I remember now. She really did write some awful things about you in the past."

"I'm pretty sure it gave you a giggle."

"How could it not?" he said. "What were you, an ambitious girl?"

"I still am apparently. Apparently I have set my sights really high," she said and stroked his chest with her finger. Her insiders responded to touching him. She couldn't want to get his clothes off. Dinner first, she reminded herself.

"Although I suspect some would say really low."

"And what do you think your parents will say?" she asked.

"They will be so in awe that I have brought a female home, they will be completely in amazement. Maybe even fearful of spooking you in case you run away."

Hermione suspected that was far from true. In awe maybe at the 'quality' of girl he'd dragged home.

"They really aren't as awful as people think they are," Draco said. "Or as intolerant. Don't worry about it."

"I just think with the articles that Rita Skeeter is about to write, maybe we should put it off for a while until things settle down for a bit."

"You can't let people like Skeeter dictate you about." Draco said.

She wasn't, it was just a good excuse to get out of this lunch. She wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to do this. "I just think its…unnecessary."

"Its just lunch. Quick meal, quick chat then we're off," he said. He looked her over, "do you have a problem meeting my parents?"

"They just haven't been my greatest supporters in the past."

"Neither was I, but you've talked me around. What's really going on in your head?" he said and looked her in the eye.

"I just feel uneasy bringing other people in," she said. "Things are lovely as they are, I just don't want to bring in people who would mess it up."

"No one is going to mess this up," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "Its just you and me. If you're here and I'm here, what's there to mess up?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was Sunday morning, a day Hermione had been dreading. She had pointedly stayed in yesterday, Rita Skeeter's article about her had been brutal. It had said, with the odd euphemism here and there, that while Hermione Granger had no immediately discernible talents or grace, she obviously possessed ample private talents, enough to snare the most eligible young men in the wizard world. Basically she was a slut, who's talents resulted in interests and fleeting loyalty.

It had only made Draco laugh and assure her that her talents were indeed very real. She guessed there was nothing like being broadcast to all and sundry as being good in bed. She might even have laughed about it if it hadn't come out the day before she was obliged to meet his parents. No that she hadn't met them, they'd tortured her in their house, as a matter of fact. They 'd already shared some meaningful moments together, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Today would likely just be another form of torture. Unless they whipped out their wands and crucioed her all over again. She'd probably be more comfortable right now if she was told that they would crucio her for half an hour, at least that way she knew what to expect.

Draco was not concerned in the least. He didn't show it if he was. Hermione lay on the bed with a muggle science magazine and listened to Draco in the shower. She'd join him but she was just too nervous about the day and it left her with an uncomfortable pit in her stomach. Feeling too apprehensive to be distracted by Draco's water soaked skin. She just wanted it to be over, then she would go home and an spend an inordinate amount of time with Draco's skin. Suffering first, reward later.

She watched Draco dress in the black suit he tended to wear at more official pureblood occasions. He wore it whenever he needed to represent his family or his position. He was just so incredibly beautiful, the austerity of the look only complemented the beauty.

"You need to get dressed," he said and looked at her on the bed. She could successfully get him out of that suit again, she knew it. Part of her wanted to on the off chance that he would forget about this stupid meeting with his parents. "We shouldn't be late."

That got her going. Draco was usually laid back about all appointments, so if he insisted on being on time, it likely meant that there would be hell to pay if they weren't. She dressed in a navy dress. Draco had suggested it yesterday. Informal attire would not be appreciated. She really wanted to make a good impression, she just wasn't as convinced at Draco that it was entirely possible.

She tied her hair back in a loose bun, it tamed the wildness a bit without making her look like a severe matron. She dabbed on a little lip gloss and was ready.

"Shall we," he said and waited for her to step into his arms for the side along apparation. She was constantly surprised by the intimacy of the act of the side along apparation, especially between a couple. She had to completely put herself in his hands and he would guide her, hopefully without cutting any of her limbs off.

They arrived inside the manor. It had been less jovial circumstances since she'd been there last, but she recognised the interior all the same. There were clicking heels on marble for their left.

"Draco, darling," the refined voice of Narcissa Malfoy said. "And your guest. Miss Hermione Granger I believe. This is a surprise."

Hermione felt a jolt of anguish. He hadn't told them it was her that he was bringing. Why hadn't he told them, he should have paved the way.

"Come into the dining room, your father is waiting."

Draco gently tugged her along. Hermione was dreading every step, trying to seek assurance from him. How could he have done this, just sprung her on them, and them on her?

They walked into the dining room and Hermione tried her very best to look calm and collected. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to the window and he turned as they entered. His eyes perused them until they settled on her. There was no reaction in his face, then the tiniest half smile which had more to do with an internal dialogue than it did a greeting.

"Miss Granger," he said icily, "welcome to Malfoy Manor. Our home. You've been before, of course, although it was an unexpected visit, we didn't have the chance to welcome you." Hermione smiled, he didn't return it. She suspected the welcome she got last time might be a little more honest.

"Sit," Narcissa said indicating them towards the dining table. It was set with silver and crystal, none of which looked like it had been produced in the last century or so. "So what is it you do, Miss Granger? I believe you have an occupation unless I am mistaken," Narcissa continued.

"I work at the Ministry, with regulatory and affairs," Hermione said trying to make herself sound as neat and concise as possible. She smiled and looked at the older woman who sat with perfect posture and poise. Poise, a word that Hermione didn't think was even relevant in today's world, but there it was sitting on the other side of the table, surveying her. Judging her.

"How tedious," Narcissa said. "All those drab ministry types, I am sure they try your patience."

That was true, they did. Hermione only smiled. She wasn't going to start complaining about her job. In fact, she couldn't think of any topic that she felt comfortable discussing in this company. Lucius Malfoy was watching her coolly, running his finger tip along a shiny silver dinner knife. She wondered if he was considering grabbing it and stabbing her right there and then. Unfortunately she couldn't completely put it past him considering their somewhat adversarial past history.

Food appeared on the table. A rich looking beef wellington, with a thick sauce. They obviously had someone talented cooking for them. Narcissa took up the task of carving. She served the food and the claret. Hermione got the feeling that she always did as Lucius Malfoy made no effort to assist.

The food was delicious. It was rich and flavourful. The beef practically melted on her tongue. The sauce was pretty much just flavoured butter. She dreaded to think the calories she'd just consumed. She would just have to find some way to engage in some cardio later, she had some ideas in mind, but then chided herself of thinking such thoughts in front of his parents. His mother could probably see the direction her thoughts.

After the meal was finished, Lucius dismissed himself. He kissed Narcissa high on her temple and left without another word. Hermione had to admit the atmosphere felt lighter with him gone.

"We should have a chat, just us girls," Narcissa said. "Why don't you seek out your father, Draco." A silent moment passed between mother and son. Hermione knew there was some communication between them, but she didn't know what.

"Don't be long," Draco said. "We must leave soon."

"Of course," Narcissa said, but Hermione got the feeling Narcissa would pay little attention to their time constraints. "Now come, let's walk. I will show you some of the house."

Draco squeezed her hand and left the room. Narcissa started walking towards the door in the other direction and Hermione had to jump to in order to keep up.

"I have lived in this house since I was young," Narcissa. "Came here as a bride. The marriage had been arranged several years prior." Hermione tried to think what that would feel like, being engaged to Lucius Malfoy and arriving at this house as a bride. She couldn't imagine. It didn't seem a pleasant prospect. "This is an old family, its traditions extend back centuries. How long have you been seeing each other?" She said and turned towards her.

"A few months," she said feeling intensely uncomfortable and challenged, like she was a fox that had snuck into the chicken coup.

"We gave Draco leeway to choose his own bride," Narcissa said. "We believed it would make it easier for him, but it has proven to be a mistake." Hermione frowned at the direct insult. "Don't take that the wrong way, I do not have resentment towards your kind, which may surprise you considering who I am married to, but you are unsuitable to be a wife to a Malfoy."

"Compatibility is perhaps best to be judged by the parties within the relationship," Hermione said strongly.

"Compatibility perhaps, suitability is another thing," Narcissa said. "Pureblood wives are born and bred to be such. They know their position from a very early age."

Hermione crossed her arms, "And what position would that be?"

"Beneath the man," Narcissa said. She stepped closer and Hermione watched suspiciously as Narcissa slowly reached up and touched one of her curls. "You are very pretty, I can see why Draco is infatuated with you. But you are very head strong. As a Malfoy wife, it is ones duty to safe guard the legacy of this family, its traditions and ways. One lives for one's husband, one's family. And for no other reason." Narcissa turned down the hall again. There was no malice in her tone, it was just a matter of fact statement.

Hermione was confused, she didn't quite understand as Narcissa seemed to be saying contradictory things.

"You have been raised differently," Narcissa finally said. "I am not sure you would make a happy adjustment."

Things were starting to fall into place for Hermione. Narcissa was talking about the expectations that would be on her. She hadn't really thought about it before. A future with Draco would come with restrictions, duties and sacrifices. She hadn't really questioned if she was prepared to make sacrifices. She had been raised to believe she shouldn't compromise. She could have it all. She certainly had never been raised to accept that she was 'beneath the man'. It had never crossed her consciousness. It was just too old fashioned to seriously contemplate. Wasn't it?

She thought about the slytherin girls, surely they were not thinking along those lines. Pansy surely wasn't, being the complete she-bitch that she was. The others…actually they were typically more sedate. Actually now that she thought about it, it was the guys that ran the circle. The girls suggested, but it was the guys that decided. They took the girls shopping, they decided on the dinner, sometimes they even ordered for them. Why hadn't she seen it?

Suddenly she saw Pansy in a slightly different light, still a complete bitch, but there was this desperation in her, striving to remain afloat. Her strength tolerated, but not celebrated. She never thought she'd actually feel sympathy for Pansy, but maybe she did a little. Pansy was breaking traditions, breaking expectations. Stuck in the turmoil of the new overturning the old.

There was a real disconnect between this generation and the one before, Hermione realised. The more she got to know the slytherins and their society, the complexities and discordance became more visible. They weren't just a bunch of arrogant snobs; there were pressures from every direction. Particularly on the girls, pressure to conform to the old ways. Maybe Pansy was a bit of a trail blazer. Who would have thought. Slytherin girls who chose other ways in the past had been ostracised, like Andromeda.

Draco was going another way, choosing a different path, but he was too ingrained to be ostracised. She wasn't entirely sure he cared even if he was being censured. Narcissa Malfoy just didn't understand that they were choosing a different path, a path that was more true and authentic to their needs. As things should be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Draco and Hermione left Malfoy Manor shortly after her little tour of the house with Narcissa. They said little, but had sex as soon as they got home, up against the door the second they closed it. It was fast and rough, but it was exactly what she needed after a tense and rather unpleasant lunch with his family.

Afterwards she lay on his lap on the sofa while he read the Daily Prophet. She didn't want to talk about the things that Narcissa said to her but they burned in her brain like incendiaries that wouldn't quench. She didn't want to think about the things that Lucius would have said to Draco, but she could well imagine it might have been an even less pleasant conversation. Maybe to do with the reason why he had sprung her on his parents. He must have had a reason to do that.

She traced the line of his lips while he read, which made him smile and then try to bite her.

"Its my birthday in a couple of weeks," he said still reading.

"Is it now?" she said. "What shall I get you for your birthday then?"

"I'm not so interested in what I can get as I am in what you're going to do with me."

"There is a challenge if I've ever heard one."

"It is pretty standard that we go to Egypt for my birthday. It has become a bit of a tradition."

"We?"

"You know, the gang."

"There is unrest in Egypt at the moment."

"Not where we go. There is a resort town we go to. Its been there for centuries. If there is trouble in the muggle part, it doesn't impact on where we are going."

"Oh," Hermione said. She'd kind of forgotten about the gang and their propensity to celebrate absolutely everything. "For how long?" she asked. She was curious to see Egypt as she'd never been, but she didn't really know much about the magical part other than what Ron and Ginny had told her about. She was also interested in seeing the muggle part of Egypt, she just didn't know if it was a good idea at the moment.

"Usually two weeks."

"I can't take two weeks off work every time someone has a birthday."

He shrugged, "But this is my birthday. They would understand."

"They need me to finish my projects, other departments are waiting on me to do my bit."

"They can find someone else," he said with an edge of annoyance. "They'll just have to make do."

Narcissa's conversation came back to her. She wondered what Draco's expectations were. He didn't seem to place as much importance on her work as she did, which she guessed wasn't completely remarkable considering he placed little value on work in general. None of the Slytherins did, except maybe Blaise, but he also expected his work to be flexible enough to fit around his social life.

As a girlfriend to a Slytherin, she was expected to fit into his life as well. It certainly wasn't a view of the world that her parents promoted. She'd been raised to believe that work came first, everything else came second, except emergencies. The stone cold truth was that there was a true culture difference between them and that he was a product of his culture, not hers. And she wasn't quite sure what his values truly were.

She had thought Ron was quite old fashioned in his views, she'd made fun of his about it throughout school and he'd taken the ribbing quite good heartedly. Draco was even more ingrained in the pureblood wizarding culture and he'd been raised within those values. Even if he didn't believe like some in his ultimate superiority over her due to her background, but he wasn't accepting of muggle culture either.

She didn't quite know how to deal with it. Brushing it under the carpet seemed like the best idea, particularly now that it was just the two of them and the whole messiness of interaction with others wasn't an immediate issue. With just the two of them, they were perfect.

Hermione had been dreading this trip increasingly and it was now coming up all too quickly. She had negotiated one week with Draco. He'd been pretty adamant that she stay the full time at first, but she wasn't sure she wouldn't go completely spare in that company for two whole weeks. In the end they had compromised and agreed that she would stay one week, while he stayed two with the rest of them.

The last time she'd actually gone somewhere with the Slytherins, she'd gone to Blaise's house it Italy and that trip had been an unmitigated disaster. She wasn't entirely scared of this trip turning into a complete disaster, if it did, it did and there was nothing she could do about it. If she tried and it fell apart, then there was nothing to be sorry for.

Draco had left a few days earlier, but he'd ported back to get her. He had already packed her bag, he'd done so before he left. Hermione wasn't sure about his constant insistence of vetting her clothes for all events. His taste was exquisite, but there was part of her that felt that her taste should be accepted no matter what it was. But then again, that was not the crowd of people she was hanging with, they weren't Gryffindors where the only thing that mattered was your heart, you honour and loyalty.

They landed on a beach. She was actually getting better at portkey travel, not that she'd ever like it. Sometimes she wondered if a nice plane ride wasn't prefered, at least you didn't have your insides jerked around. The sun shone brightly in her eyes, the time difference made it midday in Egypt compared to the glum morning back in London.

"Come on," he said with that smile that would get her to agree to just about everything. He pulled her along by her hand. They walked along a row of palm trees and came to an area covered with a huge pagoda, under which sat the Slytherins. Hermione felt her shoulders slump. Another week with the Slytherins. This was the price for the option she'd chosen. It was time to pay the piper.

They were all there, her most favourite persons in the world. Pansy was there, she'd had a hair cut, her sleek bob looked even sleeker if it was possible. Blaise, looking tanned and relaxed as he wore shorts and an open white shirt. Daphne who looked gorgeous and Astoria who ignored her completely. Theo excitement was definitely containable. Adrian was happy to see her, Marcus even more so.

They had all finished what looking like a lovely lunch full of dishes she didn't know. Draco ordered her a Gin and Tonic from someone.

"You know gin used to be chosen drink for the most rudimentary people," Pansy said.

"I like my drinks rudimentary," Hermione said without rising to the jibe. She really was beyond competing with Pansy, or defending her own choices. Actually, she'd probably just let Pansy run riot all over her right now. Whatever.

She sat down at the table and just enjoyed the warm air that flowed off the very blue ocean. The place really was heaven, blue water, pale yellow sand. She looked behind her at the pale sandstone building which comprised the major resort building. It was gorgeous and very old. She wondered how long this resort had been there. A fountain bubbled a little to the side, inscribed with hieroglyphics.

She really was in Egypt, she couldn't quite believe it.

"This is the birthplace of Magic," Theo said quietly beside her.

"I am aware," she said. It wasn't like she missed that day in school.

"Magic started here and it ruled," he continued. "When magic was king and everyone accepted it's dominance."

"In the good old days," she said sarcastically, but Theo only nodded. Hermione realised he was serious, it was the good old days as far as he was concerned. She rubbed her temples. She had a headache, it might have been the sudden brightness when she was used to dark, autumn days.

The only way she was going to survive this week was just to go with it. She wasn't sure there was any point in fighting their more backwards opinions. She suspected they weren't going to change their minds. She always used to think that reason would prevail, but sometimes it just didn't.

"Welcome to Egypt, Granger," Pansy said. "I'm sure there will be lots for you to do here. There some big library for you to get lost in." Only the most premier library in the world, with the bulk of the ancient magical world material in it. It was the most famous magical library in the world. "Maybe you can learn hieroglyphics or something."

"She already knows hieroglyphics," Blaise said and there was a snigger around the table. She remembered she'd had a discussion with Blaise one morning when she'd mentioned she'd learned to read hieroglyphics. It was rich him making fun of it, as he read them too. Anyone with a scholarly background did and it was pretty much a requirement for anyone working in law.

"I'm sure I'll find ways to amuse myself," she said tightly. She was sticking to her strategy of not rising to it, but honestly she was itching to just ripping into Pansy for being dense, vacant and pointless.

"I'll take you to our room," Draco said and got up from the table. She followed him as he walked towards the large building behind them.

"Thanks for standing up for me there," she said with annoyance.

"You didn't need me to," he said with that sly smile that got her to forgive just about anything. It was true, she didn't need him to, but it would have been nice. "You are very good at fighting your own battles, I know, I've been your target often enough. Nice to see you aiming at someone else for a change."

"You just like it when I get all riled up."

"Probably more than anything," he said and opened the door into their room.

"Really?" she said teasingly. "Don't think that you are completely out of the woods because we're sleeping in the same bed. Don't get too comfy there."

"Oh no, you don't," he said and pulled her close. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "You're mine now. You might as well take that as a fact, because that is not going to change."

He kissed her. "Merlin, I've missed you. You can't leave me alone for so long. Its cruel." He pulled her shirt over her head and returned to kiss down her neck. She loved his possessiveness, but there was also a part of her that was very uncomfortable with the finality of his sentiments. He knew full well it made her lose her train of thought.

She had missed him too, she searched for him in the bed in the middle of the night and been bitterly disappointed when he wasn't there. She'd gotten so used to him being there, so she could snuggle in or sometimes even demand more. She'd discovered that she liked waking him up in the middle of the night by taking him in her mouth. There was nothing she loved more than when he moaned her name and he was still pretty much asleep. Sooner or later, he would wake up and she loved that moment too. He liked being woken up with sex.

His hands were slowly pulling down her underwear underneath her skirt. Her breath was completely hitched and she told him that he'd better hurry up or she might have to take charge. He slapped her hand away when she tried, instead continuing with his slow and steady disrobing of her. This vacation was very much looking up.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hermione dropped her towel down on a sun bed by the pool. It was still early so it was relatively pleasant. Still warm, but she could sit in the sun without baking. There was a covered pagoda that looked like the ticket for later when the sun rose higher. It was right on the edge of the beach.

It was a bit early and most of their party hadn't risen yet. It felt like a bit of a blessing being on their own. Draco sat down at the seat next to her. He had a tray with fruit and pastries for them to nibble on.

"Its ridiculously early," he said.

"I know, I just wanted to get out and about for a bit," she responded. "Then we can have a nice long siesta."

"We could just have a late morning that just encroaches on a siesta."

"I'm not spending a week in Egypt to experience only a hotel room," she said and nibbled on some juicy water melon. "In that case, we could have just stayed home."

He tsked her and ate some fruit, then watched as Hermione took her shirt and skirt off to reveal the tangerine and gold bikini underneath. She had bought it especially for the trip.

"This view does have some highlights," he said and lay back on the sun bed, while Hermione went for a dip. The water was cool when she got in, she had to hitch her breath when it came up to her sensitive belly. She could feel goose bumps all over her arms, but it was still absolutely lovely.

She was actually really glad she came. She would spend five whole days with Draco, something she hadn't done before. She was absolutely determined not to let the Slytherins get to her. She could handle this, she knew what they were like and she could choose not to take the bait. She'd done a pretty good job of it last night.

A splash in the water told her that she had company. Draco appeared from the water not far away. He looked spectacular, with his pale broad shoulders covered in water. His hair took on a gold colour when it was wet and it was slicked back off his face. She walked towards him and couldn't stop herself from touching him. His abdomen was smooth and warm, and she ran her fingers over the bumps along it where his muscles were. He did some form of exercise to keep in such shape, but she never saw it. Although, there were doing enough exercise together.

She slid her arms around his back and pulled herself close. This was absolutely heaven. The coolness of the water and the warm, welcoming arms around her. There was no doubt that she was in love with him. She had fought so hard against it, against him, but he just prevailed and she had no fight left now.

He lifted her wet hair off her shoulders and bent down and gave it a kiss. Hermione felt shivers going down her spine.

"Aww, the love birds," said the extremely unwanted voice of Pansy-bitch. She was standing next to the pool in a shiny purple dress mini-dress and silver heels. "How nauseating." Her legs were long and tanned, her kind of extravagant outfit actually looked good on her.

"Morning Pans," Draco said and refused to let Hermione pull away. "Don't mind our… snuggling."

Pansy made a disgusted sound and walked off to sit down at a table not far away. She waved over a waiter.

"Not a great fan of snuggling, our Pans," he said and kissed her again.

"She is definitely missing out."

"We should probably stop. She is a vindictive bitch and you can't quite trust her not to hex you. Particularly if you annoy her before she's had her coffee," he said and pushed back into the water.

Hermione swam a few laps in the cool water. The Slytherins really did know each other well. She supposed the Gryffindors did as well, they were just more overtly supportive of each other, as opposed to using their knowledge against each other. Once she got out, she settled into a trashy muggle novel. She wasn't normally a fan of trashy muggle crime novels, but there was that little part of her that just wanted to stick it to the Slytherins and their disdain for everything muggle.

The others appeared over the next hour or so, until the full complement were there. They had set up camp around the covered table they were at the previous night. It got brighter as the morning progressed and Hermione had to fish out her sun glasses. It was not an accessory that was common in the wizard world, they just suffered the brightness. Then again, being British, there was normally little need for such accessories. She liked the cover it gave her as well, she could study some of them without them knowing it.

Blaise was there, he wore these small white bathing shorts with bare legs and chest. He looked stunning, there was no other word for it. He looked gorgeous. Hermione couldn't help some of the memories creeping into her mind. They'd had some lovely days on a warm Italian coast at one time. She wondered what would have happened if he'd reacted differently, if they would have gotten anywhere. She dismissed it as a possibility, his personality and insecurities would have shown themselves in one way or another. It had only been a matter of time.

Her relationship had a certain lightness that wasn't there in her relationship with Draco. This relationship was more serious because she knew it had not just true potential, but that Draco was seemingly more invested in it. Draco had introduced her to his parents, not that the day had been a stellar success, but it showed his intentions.

She looked over at Draco who was throwing a Quaffle back and forth between Adrian, Marcus, Nott and Terence Higgs. It was a sight that distracted her completely from her book and she couldn't help smiling. She would have appreciated Quidditch so much more at school if they'd been playing in small bathing shorts.

She sun was getting too hot now and she had to retreat to the shade of the pagoda. The warm breeze off the ocean was lovely. She settled down on the sun bed and cracked open her book again, but it wasn't long before her the cushion on her chair was depressed and she felt the familiar warmth of Draco's hand on her legs.

"There is a reef off the beach, we are going to check it out. Do you want to come?" he said.

"No, I'm ok, I'll stay here. Lunch is being served soon." If it had been just him, she would have gone, but the other waiting boys showed it was going to be a group activity. There was also the issue of Marcus' wandering extremities to worry about, and the ocean would provide wonderful coverage from a sneak attack from that quarter. He'd had no worry about hitting on Blaise's girlfriend, she suspected he had equal calms about hitting on Draco's girlfriend.

"We won't be long," he said and got up. Hermione watched as he, Adrian and Marcus walked towards the water and continued in. When they got deeper, they pulled out their wands and put a bubble of air around their heads before the dived under the small waves.

"The reef out there is pretty cool," Blaise said as he lay down on the chair next to her, his long tanned legs crossing at the ankle. The position showed off his body very well. Hermione suspected he knew this well.

"I might check it out later. A bit hungry at the moment."

"Lunch won't be long," he said. "How have you been?"

"Good. Work is good," she said. Blaise was at least interested in the things she did at work. It was the one drawback in Draco, he wasn't really interested in the things that went on at work, or the problems she had to tackle.

"Its busy at the moment," he said.

"Not busy enough that you couldn't take some time off," she said with a little hint of accusation.

"One must live," he said with a shrug. "Are you two living together now?"

"For all intents and purposes," she said. Blaise gave a little pushed chuckle.

"I didn't think you would last this long," he said and swung his legs around towards her. He leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. Hermione didn't know how to take the comment. "I'm not sure how I feel about it." At least it was honest, Hemione thought.

"You would have preferred that I just went away?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged. "Its not easy to see your stolen girlfriend all the time with the guy who stole her."

"He didn't exactly steal me," Hermione said.

"He did. I gave him the chance and I know that, but he took it. Its not the first time."

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing that she probably should just ignore that comment. Blaise was trying to say something to her, and she knew a set up when she saw one.

"All I'm saying is you're not the first girlfriend he's taken from me."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was both curious and reluctant to hear any more of this.

"There was a girl I was completely in love with, a halfblood. I was complete besotted with her." he said. She did note that he pointed out her blood status before anything else. At least she had a gender before her blood status, she guessed that was something. "And he took her away, played with her for a bit and then dumped her. I thought he was going to do the same to you. As I said, you've lasted a lot longer than I thought."

"Maybe we actually work quite well together," Hermione pointed out.

"Draco doesn't really work in general," Blaise said. She had the feeling that Blaise was referring to more than just his lack of seeming occupation. "He is what he is. Oh good, lunch is here." He jumped up from the sun bed and towards the trolleys that were being rolled towards the table.

Hermione returned to her book, but she couldn't really take any of the words in. She wasn't quite sure how to take what Blaise had said. He was stirring, she knew it, it was how they operated, sowing little seeds of doubt that would hopefully detonate later on. She knew Blaise wanted to sabotage her relationship with Draco, he'd been consistent in that regards since day dot.

"What did Blaise want?" Draco said. She hadn't even seen him get out of the ocean and she kind of regretted not having the sight in her memory.

"Nothing, just asking how I was," she said. "You're back early."

"Bit of a current so its murky," he said and towelled himself off. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Its just Blaise," she said. "You have nothing to worry about, that ship sailed a long time ago." It was true, but then her pain from the injustice he'd served her had subsided a bit. She felt that was a good thing, but then she didn't bristle whenever he came near her, and she could again see some of the good things about him even if she had no plans of ever going there again. "Why?" she smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but I don't trust him." He said and wrapped the towel around his slim hips.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Hermione woke up early the other day. Draco had stayed by the pool for a little while after she'd gone to bed, so he was still sleeping. He grunted his acknowledgement when she told him that she was going for a walk along the beach. She wasn't bothered as she could use some time to herself, to get her thoughts in order.

There was a slight chill in the air when she got outside. Not so she had to dress more, but there was an absence of heat. She walked along the beach and let the water lap at her feet. She walked past another resort, which looked distinctly magical, then past another which was definitely muggle.

The sun was starting to heat up now and she transformed a shell into a hat. It had a natural leopard print to it that was unintentional, but she decided she quite liked it.

When she got back to the resort, Marcus was lying in one of the deck chairs. Hermione hesitated, but she would definitely be rude if she ignored him or snuck around him. She decided she would just have to deal with it. She was clued onto his ways and she was not going to get stuck again.

She greeted him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You're up early," he said.

"I like the mornings. It's a good time to think."

"You kind of have the world to yourself this time of the morning," he said. "We're going to a souk today. One of the magical ones. Its been there for a thousand years and it hasn't really changed much. You should come, you would enjoy it. Its like stepping back in time."

The offer certainly was tempting. A real ancient magical souk. Who knew the things that would be on sale.

"Who is going?"

"Well, technically its shopping so the girls will be there. Adrian is coming, Nott and Miles, I think."

No Blaise which was good. She wondered if Draco wanted to go. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"Sure," she said. It would mean spending the day with the Slytherins. Draco might even be impressed with the effort she was making. "I'll ask Draco if he wants to go."

"I think they are planning on doing some flying today. They were talking about it last night."

"Then I am definitely in," Hermione said. She'd take a souk over flying any day.

Draco came down to the pool a short while later. He was wearing a linen shirt and shorts. His clothes were new, but his hair was a bit messy. It only made him look more attractive. Hermione couldn't help smiling when she saw him and he smiled back.

"And what is Marcus plotting in your ear?" he asked after he kissed her.

"They are going to a souk."

"Oh, gold and silk and such."

"Do you want to come?"

"No, not today. We are flying out to an island if you prefer to do that."

"Not completely in love with the flying. It is just that step too far for my comfort."

"I could organise a portkey and you could meet us there."

"No, I'll go to the souk and meet you afterwards. It will do me good to miss you for a bit."

He gave her a heated look like he had some distinct plans for afterwards. It made her stomach jump, she couldn't help it. He melted her insides when he looked at her that way.

The rest of the group trickled in and the table slowly filled with Slytherins eating breakfast. They left for the souk shortly after breakfast. They floo'ed through this network of open fires, and Hermione arrived with Daphne Greengrass.

"They have these divine glass wares here. The place is full of sand, so they are quite gifted with their glass. I am buying some today for the wedding. I saw these wonderful glasses the last time I was here and always thought I would come back someday to buy for a large party, and it seems like the day has arrived. I am so excited."

"I hope you find the perfect ones."

"I'm sure I will."

The souk was alive with noise and people. There were tiny shops everywhere. It was dark as the only light came from the very top of the domes covering the souk. It sent a column of light down the dusty interior. Hermione figures that more light might be good for purchasing, but more light would mean more heat and maybe the Egyptians preferred clemency over brighter light.

The people were dressed in all sorts of manners. There were people in full length garbs with colourful stripes and gold sown in, she was sure it had a name, she just didn't know it. Some were dressed more modern, but most weren't. With the exception of the odd modern looking person there was little in terms of mod cons. It could have been pretty much any time in history. I had a funny impact on her. She felt a little like an adventuress, exploring exotic lands. There was even a camel walking along the main path, she had to get out of the way and let it pass.

The girls went off in one direction, but Hermione was more interested in a store that sold scrolls. Scrolls that looked very old. She perused the old wooden shelves, some so dusty it looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"They're spells," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Adrian. He looked smart in a light shirt and dark brown pants. "Ancient spells. Some classic Egyptians, some Judean, from times when magic was much more integrated. You should be careful, you wouldn't be the first to do yourself some serious damage messing with ancient spells."

"And they just sell them here. These are antiquities."

"This is Egypt, they are very practical with their past," he said. "Also be aware that these vendors will take you for everything you have if you let them."

Hermione opened a spell and saw lines of colourful hieroglyphics.

"This is amazing."

"They are typically worthless spell wise," he said, "but sometimes they are still very powerful and they don't always do what they are supposed to. You should leave them alone. Only the most foolhardy mess with this stuff."

Hermione put the scroll back. She knew there were people who specialised in the study of these types of scrolls, she had just never seen one or hundreds of them.

"Come," Adrian said with a wave. "Have some tea." She followed him into this little store where pillows on the floor surrounded a small wooden table. It looked so exotic, she felt tickled pink. Miles was sitting there waiting. A girl came and served small cups of milky tea on brass plates.

"They like their tea really sweet," Adrian said. "Different from the English way, but you can't come to Egypt and not try it. She tried the tea and it was nice, super sweet with honey, but nice. There were also little squares that looked like small jellies.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Those are little bundles of mind altering substances."

"Oh," she said and pulled her fingers back from them. She was going to pop one in her mouth. She watches as both Adrian and Miles did.

"Bottoms up," Miles said with a smile. Hermione could see an instantaneous effect on them. Their eyes became glassy and their eye movements slowed down a bit. "It makes for a very different shopping experience."

Hermione didn't need different, especially with a bunch of untrustworthy Slytherins around. Well, she probably trusted Adrian more than most, she just wasn't sure she was right to. Her natural instinct was to trust until someone wronged her, but she wasn't entirely sure that was the right strategy around these guys.

Adrian and Miles were now in their own world and Hermione felt she had better things to do than to watch, so she left. She walked through the market, perused the stores with all sorts of weird and wonderful things. There were even strange looking animals that she assumed people kept as pets. They were these little moving balls of fur inside wooden cages. She hoped they weren't delicacies.

There was a store that sold brass goods and Hermione thought she might buy something for her flat. A nice serving tray or something. The vendor wanted close to twenty galleons for it, which she would have happily paid in London, but she bargained and she got it for half the price. The vendor still looked happy so she suspected he still got a good price for it. She saw this other cone looking thing and wondered if it was a hanging light that shone images onto the wall. Her father would love something like that. She walked down the side alley to inspect it, but was distracted by some muffling noises.

She looked over and saw Theo Nott up against the wall between the thighs of a girl. He had his pants down and they was obvious they were in the act.

Seriously, get a room, Hermione thought trying to blink away the image of his pasty backside. She was about to turn when he moved when she saw that it wasn't his fiancé he was pounding into, it was her sister Astoria. Hermione felt a wave of disgust and shock. She turned and ran back to the main walkway. She had just seen Theo Nott having sex with his fiancés' sister. She didn't know what to do. She kept walking to get away from the offending place and the offending thought, until she got lost.

She finally stumbled onto Adrian and Miles who were sitting on their pillows talking about Quidditch. They were animated and they were having a good time. Hermione almost considered taking one of the small little squares to get away from what she had just witnessed. What kind of person did that to their own sister? Should she tell someone? Should she tell Daphne, the girl out shopping for her wedding glassware?

The knowledge just burned in her brain, it twisted uncomfortably. She tried to think of some other explanation of what she just saw, but she really couldn't think of any. Then she tried to convince herself that she'd been wrong in what she saw, but that didn't work either.

She considered telling Daphne, but she didn't know Daphne that well and Daphne could very well choose to not believe her and then maybe even accuse her of stirring. She could tell Pansy, but Pansy would find some way of using it against her. Draco would know what to do, she decided. And Draco she could trust, which was something she could say about any of the others.

Hermione was incredibly grateful when Adrian suggested that they return to the resort. This trip had been completely ruined for her, all the exciting things had been tainted by this despicable act.

Hermione returned to her room, but Draco wasn't there. She dropped off the platter she'd bought and went downstairs again. Lunch was being served and most of the people were back. Draco, Blaise and some of the others weren't back. Hermione picked at her lunch, but she didn't really have much appetite.

Daphne walked down with a smile on her face. She sat down at the table across from Hermione and a lunch plate was served to her.

"I found the most beautiful glasses. They are quite thick and a bit uneven, but it gives it a certain authentic feel. There is bubbles trapped in the glass, I just love them. I ordered three hundred."

"Three hundred?!" Hermione replied with shock.

"For the wedding."

"Three hundred?" Hermione repeated.

"A society wedding. Three hundred is typical, maybe even on the small side. I have put you on the invite list," she said with another smile. "Since you are Draco's girlfriend, it seemed appropriate. You might be the only Gryffindor there. No actually, I think my father's boss at Gringott's may be a Gryffindor too. I will have to introduce you."

Hermione smiled grimly, "Thank you, that is most kind."

"Who's kind?" Pansy said sitting down. Hermione hadn't seen Pansy all day. On second thought, she wasn't entirely sure she was at the souk.

"I am," Daphne said. "I found the glassware I was looking for."

"Good girl," Pansy said. "One thing to cross off your list."

Daphne went on to describe more things she had to do, while Hermione watched Astoria come down and take a place at the edge of the table. The girl looked her usual sullen way, and she started chatting with Miles. She was a pretty girl, and Hermione would never believe she would do that unless she had seen it for herself.

Draco would know what to do. It was just awful. Daphne was sitting in front of her planning her wedding to a man who was completely duping her behind her back with the one person she should be able to trust. Hermione wanted to go home and get away from this … sordidness.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hermione felt pensive. She hated the knowledge she had in her head. She tried to distract herself by reading and ignoring the people around her. It felt like hours before Draco returned. She felt a sense of relief the moment she saw him. They'd obviously been having fun. His hair was messy in the way that only sea and sand could do. He'd protected himself somehow from the sun, because his pale skin didn't look like it had suffered from hours in the sun.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put his things down on the sun chair next to her. The sun was going down, so the only point of being there was to be away from the others for a bit.

"It's been a trying day," she said.

"Why?" he said more strongly.

"It's nothing," she said, not knowing how to broach the subject now that he was here. He clearly wasn't buying it. "I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have."

His eyebrows rose a bit. He was waiting for her to explain. She sat up so her back was facing away from the people around the table further away.

"I went to the souk with some of the people here," she said, "and I kind of stumbled across Theo with someone who wasn't Daphne. And when I say 'with', I mean 'with', in a carnal sense."

Draco sat back in his chair a bit.

"I don't know what to do," she said. "Daphne is clueless, running around buying wedding stuff."

"Don't get involved," he said after a while. "It's not your concern."

"How can you say that?" she challenged. "She deserved to know." She didn't even want to go into detail about who it was with because that was another level of untold disturbing.

"They're betrothed. She is better off not knowing."

"No, she needs to know now, so she can make decisions for her own future."

"You don't understand," Draco said quietly. "They're betrothed, it's pretty much a binding agreement. Daphne is Theo's responsibility. It is up to him how he wants to run his household."

"What do you mean its binding?"

"The actual wedding is a formality, the kind of betrothal they have is binding. It would take something astronomical to break it, and him messing around isn't going to cut it. Their union is an arrangement between the families, it will go ahead anyway."

"That is barbaric." Hermione was mortified.

"It's how it is. She is better off not knowing. She is Theo's responsibility and he if wants to crap in his own house, that is his business."

"That's completely intolerable," she vented.

"Tell her if you want, but what good is it going to do?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt queasy. On one hand he was right, if it changed nothing, what good would it do? Would she want to know if she was in Daphne's shoes? Hermione looked at her boyfriend. Would she want to know? It would break her heart. Would she rather live in a delusion or know? These awful questions chased around in her head. It would devastate her if she found out that he was lying to her, cheating on her. Not maybe so much the act itself, but because she would know that this thing between them wasn't what she thought it was. It would be something else. Something less.

Please don't hurt me, she pleaded in her own head.

He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "How about, it being my birthday tomorrow, we do something else? Let's do something different, just you and me." She got the feeling that maybe he was trying to distract her from the unpleasantness related to the people around them. And he was spot on, she didn't want this in her brain, she wanted to get away from them and not think about them or their serious short comings. She needed to turn her back on that.

"What do you normally do?" she asked.

"Normally, I get really drunk and have some floosy play with my bits," he said with a wry grin. She just lit up when he teased her. She felt that wicked little grin like a thousand watt lamp coming on. He was so good at distracting her.

"I can be a floosy," she said teasingly.

"Well then, I think this might just stack up to be the best birthday I've ever had."

They had dinner with the whole group, but they were focused on the small world between them, the world where everything was perfect. Even Pansy couldn't intrude, even though she tried. There might not be anything in the world that was better than when Draco was playful. He kept trying to mix in strange flavours into her food just as she tried taking a bite. She had to protect the integrity of her fork. And that was the moment she realised that she loved him.

She wasn't entirely sure what that entailed, but it did change things. She had been holding herself back. There was always that part of her that she wouldn't let him near. It was an invisible demarcation, but it was gone now. And it was scary.

They stayed for a while after dinner. They were in company, but she had completely forgotten them. They just served as torturous anticipation for when they truly were alone.

It was also a bit different later when he touched her. It was sweeter. They spent hours in bed, not sleeping.

"Let's go," he said the next afternoon.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and just closed her eyes while he apparated them. They arrived in another lobby. Polished sandstone everywhere, and huge flower arrangements. Draco urged her to follow him and she did. They were in another hotel. They were going to spend a night away from the others, just the two of them. Hermione felt excitement bubble in her gut.

The horrible feelings from the other day, had evaporated, at least for now. Hermione didn't want it sitting in her mind, destroying her vacation and this absolutely precious time. There was nothing she could do about it and it fundamentally wasn't her fault.

They walked into a room with huge open doors to a balcony. The room was in the same muted sand colours, but the view, there was nothing but pyramids. Three of them, massive. She could see people at the base of them, they looked like ants.

"This is just unbelievable," she said.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good. Now enough of the view. There is a bed here."

"Really? And it's your birthday and everything."

She just couldn't get enough. She wanted to touch him constantly. She almost felt a little distressed when she wasn't. She didn't want to think what she looked like. She'd always rolled her eyes at the ridiculous googly eyed look people had when they were in love. It didn't feel ridiculous, it felt absolutely profound and compelling.

Draco took her downstairs for dinner. He was dressed a bit more formally tonight, he had his black suit on, although it was too hot for the jacket, which he had swung over his shoulder. Hermione just amazed at how damned attractive he was. She'd never, ever, let herself entertain that thought at school, but he just was. His hair was neat, a little off his face so she could see his lovely grey eyes, and the full mouth that made her feel giddy when she looked at it.

There was a lawn outside on the hotel facing the pyramids and there was a wooden structure where they were apparently eating. The sun was just setting and it was warm, but not oppressive. It had a low table and lots of cushions. There were no chairs, just cushions.

The view was spectacular, the setting sun made everything glow gold and warm pinks and reds. The food arrived not long after they had sat down. It was traditional magical Egyptian dishes. Spicy and pungent, and they had to eat with their hands.

"Since it's my birthday, I think some champagne is in order." He filled up her glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Absolutely," he grinned. She couldn't help but smile back. She actually didn't mind being a bit tipsy. The occasion was perfect, the location was spectacular and the company was awe inspiring.

They ate and talked, and slowly the surroundings turned dark, except the pyramids which were lit up in this kind of green light. It was also getting chillier. She had to snuggle in as they sat and talked for a while longer. When it got a bit colder, they decided to go back upstairs.

Hermione put on a jumper. It didn't go spectacularly well with her dress, but it didn't matter. Draco opened another bottle of champagne and poured for the both of them.

"I have a present for you, although I feel like this whole day was a present," she said.

"It's not over yet."

She went to her bag and pulled out a wrapped present.

"It's a muggle thing, I know not your favourite, but it's eminently practical, and when I saw it I thought of you."

"Something muggle, huh?" he asked. He didn't seem angry. She had been worried that he would react badly to being given a muggle present, but buying presents for him was hard. He had everything.

She feld it in front of her for him and he took it and unwrapped it. He opened the long black box to reveal a shining silver pen.

"It's a pen. A muggle writing instrument. It holds its own ink and it last from a very long time. Years. Good for when you need to write on the go."

"A pen? It is pretty." She could tell he liked it. He did like sleek silver objects.

"And it fits in your pocket."

"Quills are a bit awkward in your pocket."

"Do you like it?"

"I do," he said and kissed her. He put the pen gently down on the desk and pulled her towards the balcony. He took her glass of champagne out of her hand and put it down on a table. He threaded his fingers in hers and pulled her closer.

"There was another present I was hoping for."

"Oh?" Hermione said and swallowed. This felt heavy. He massaged her fingers slight, and lifted her hand up to kiss the tip of her index finger.

"You."

"You have me," she said.

"I mean, I want you to be my responsibility," he said. Hermione let the meaning sink in. Oh this really was heavy. She was blinking, trying to get her mind to respond. He pulled her close and kissed her. She melted into it. There was something in the back of her mind that told her to panic, but then there was kissing, and it was just too sweet.

He broke the kiss and stroked the side of her neck with his lips. That was completely unfair, it completely clouded her mind.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then say yes."

Her mind was sluggish, it wasn't working properly and he was distracting her by doing that thing he did to her neck. His hands roamed down her side and she felt his strong body tensing as he pulled her even closer. There were warning bells in her head, but she also knew it was true, she loved him.

"Say yes," he repeated.

"Yes," she said. It felt like a release.

He kissed her, harder, possessively. She had done something important and it felt like it. There was a new rawness and a new level of need. His tongue invaded her mouth, but she needed more than his tongue. She needed him to show her that she'd made the right decision.

Her dress was gone, she hadn't noticed it go. Not that she minded, his hands were on her skin and she felt like she needed it. Warmth and sensation radiated from where he touched her. Then his weight on her, they were on the bed. She hadn't really noticed that either, she was too distracted. She loved the feel of him on her, the weight and the hardness of his body.

He lifted off her and trailed kissed own her chest. Her body was on fire, she needed him badly. But his teasing kisses gave her a small respite.

Oh god, she had agreed to be his. She would be doing this with him, forever. That was scary, but on one hand a relief because she wasn't sure she could live without this.

He returned with his face just above her. He was looking her in the eyes as he entered her. He did that when he wanted her full and complete attention. Hermione let the feeling of completeness and fullness take over. She desperately needed him, but he would not be rushed. He drew out every exquisite feeling until she didn't think she could take it anymore. Actually, she couldn't, she came.

"Cheating," he smiled. Her release only lasted until he started moving with more vigour. The tension returned with a vengeance until she could do nothing but strain to more contact. She could feel him tensing up for his release and it was just too much as she joined him.

She slowly regained her senses. He lay on her, his dead weight pushing her into the mattress. She wrapped her arms around him and the reality of what she'd just done started setting in.

A/N – If you are in the mood for more reading, I have just published an original story that is up on Amazon. Link is available on my profile page if you are interested.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Draco and Hermione returned to the coast the next day. It had been lovely to be away from the others. Hermione still felt a bit shell shocked from the previous night. It hadn't quite sunk in. She really couldn't conceptualise the implications of it either. But he held her hand and it made her feel like everything was right.

They got back around lunch time and everyone was down by the pool, sitting around the table waiting for lunch to appear. Hermione sat down next to Adrian. Adrian always felt like a safe harbour in the stormy seas of Slytherin social life.

"How were the pyramids, still there I hope,"

"Yes, surprisingly, they hadn't moved." Hermione said. "It was gorgeous. We had a lovely time."

"I'm surprised. I would have bet that Draco kept you confined to the room. So you got to walk around them?"

"No, we saw them from the balcony," she said with wry amusement. Adrian laughed. She liked Adrian, he was intelligent and funny, and he didn't really judge her on being different or not a Slytherin pureblood.

"Can't blame him," Adrian said.

"I have an announcement," Draco said to the entire group. He was sitting further down the table. Hermione felt her heart speed up and a lump on nervousness was building in her throat. "Hermione has agreed to be mine."

There were gasps around the table. Hermione felt all eyes descend on her and she didn't know what to do with herself. She decided to keep her eyes on her wringing hands. She hadn't been prepared for it to be announced. She would have quite happily sat on the news for a while, just their little secret. Draco obviously had other ideas.

"Oh Merlin," Daphne said. "That is absolutely fantastic. Did he give you a ring?"

"Not yet."

"He has to pry it out of Lucius Malfoy's cold, dead fingers first," Adrian said. Daphne waved him away dismissively.

"I'm sure it's not like that," Daphne said. "Although they are rather particular. I am sure Draco knows how to deal with them. He would never have asked you if he didn't know he could manage it."

Wouldn't he? Hermione wanted to ask. She wasn't entirely sure. Her one and only introduction to the Malfoys, in connection with their only son, had been rather cold and unwelcoming.

"Oh Merlin, this is so exciting, now there is someone else planning a wedding," Daphne said, and Hermione clenched her fists. She didn't want to think that her relationship with Draco was anything like Daphne and Theo's. This was extremely uncomfortable. "Although not the same perhaps. I am planning a wedding, you are planning a Malfoy wedding."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together as Daphne continued, "That is something else entirely."

"How exactly?"

"The Malfoy's will probably invite every wizard in the country, and probably half of France as well. Not to mention their extensive business contacts," Adrian said. "This will be the event of the year."

"I'm sure Narcissa Malfoy will do much of it," Daphne said. Adrian pursed his lips like he was saying he hoped she knew what she'd gotten herself in for. Hermione hadn't actually given a single though to the wedding, now it sat in her mind like a monolith. This immovable obstacle that loomed over her.

"Don't think he'd consider eloping?" she asked tentatively. Adrian laughed.

"He probably shouldn't alienate his parents at this point. They really could make his life a living hell," Daphne said. "But let's not talk about that, this is so exciting. I can't believe it."

Hermione looked around. Pansy didn't look quite as exciting. She was swirling her drink around in her glass. Actually she looked murderous. Pansy was looking more at Draco than at her. Hermione didn't dare look down in the other direction towards where Blaise was.

Lunch finally arrived and Hermione took the opportunity to withdraw into her own mind. This whole wedding idea was freaking her out, particularly as this was supposed to be some spectacular wedding in front of everyone. She was not one who craved attention, particularly not on that scale. Growing up, she had always imagined her wedding day being at the Burrow, just like Harry. At the time, she had always assumed it would be Ron. Never in a million years had she considered Draco. Draco had always been the forbidden thing. The one she was not allowed to look at, to think about, to fantasise about.

Not only would there be a wedding day, it would be a massive one. This would send Rita Skeeter into a complete frenzy, for months, maybe even years. Rita had been fairly quiet for a bit and Hermione had harboured the hopes that her time in the spotlight might be over. Now there was a fantasy what was being shattered.

Draco was being congratulated by some of the boys. He looked pleased. He was taking this all in his stride, then again, he'd had all his life to get used and prepared for it. His expectations had been reinforced into him since he learnt to talk. Hermione watched him for a minute. He locked eyes with her and she felt her stomach flip. She did love him. Everything was fine when they had that connection between them. She would do a frickin wedding, for him, whatever he needed. She would just grin and bear it, eventually come out the other side, she hoped. If he could take on his parents, she could take on a stupid wedding. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

"I certainly didn't expect this," Blaise said behind her later that evening. Hermione recognised his voice and didn't need to turn around to see him.

"It is rather sudden, I admit," she said. "I guess we just feel strongly about each other."

"Quite a sensation," he continued. "People will be curious about the girl that tamed the wild Draco Malfoy. Don't forget, just a few months ago he was a drunk womaniser with nothing on his mind but his own diversion, and how many women he could fit in one bed."

"Guess he had enough of that life." Hermione wished she could finish this conversation and just walk away, but she felt like she had to let Blaise say his peace. Might as well deal with it now.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he is ready to trade that in for domestic bliss."

"I'm sure he is," she said.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Ready for domestic bliss?" She didn't answer him. She wasn't ready, she hadn't even had time to properly consider it. Blaise continued, "You'd have to give up your life, your job and your flat to become a Malfoy wife. I wonder who is taming who here. Personally, I think you're both diminished by this situation, but then I guess you realise that I was never going to be happy with this outcome."

"Honestly Blaise, your happiness was not a consideration at the time."

"Ouch," he said jokingly. "I wasn't suggesting that it was, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself in for. You need to be sure that he is worth such a large sacrifice. You could always ask my opinion, but I think you already know what I think."

"I appreciate your concern Blaise," she said. Not that she trusted his motives. "It's the right step for us." She sounded a lot more convinced than she felt, but she was not going to let Blaise think she even had a doubt. She wasn't entirely sure why that was important, but she knew it was. God, she swore to herself, she was even starting to think like them now, managing perceptions and ammunition for future skirmishes. She also knew that Blaise hadn't said his peace yet, there would be more from him.

Draco came and rescued her; he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Not trying to scare my fiancé off, are you?" he said. Hermione adored how Draco seemed to know exactly what was going on. That way she didn't have to hide it. It was a good thing if they could be completely honest; she didn't want to have to be Slytherin sneaky around him too. That would be a step too far. As long as they were alright between them, then everything on the outside didn't matter.

"Of course not," Blaise said with mock offense. "If anyone can keep you on the straight and narrow, it would be her." Hermione recognised the secret jab in there. Blaise wanted her to think that Draco could and would fall back into his old ways at the drop of a hat. It was a cruel tactic, aimed to pray on her mind and her peace. And she hadn't even gotten Pansy's bitter bile yet.

She had a look around, but couldn't see Pansy anywhere. She dreaded to think what Pansy would bring. It could go really badly with Pansy, Hermione realised. Pansy didn't always hold back her feelings.

Draco still held her to his side and she loved the feeling of him there, solid and warm.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Adrian seemed to think you need to tackle your father to get the ring."

"Something like that," Draco said. Hermione pulled back, she thought Adrian had been joking, but Draco had just confirmed that there was some truth in that.

"They're going to have problems with this," she stated.

"They aren't going to be over the moon. You know the background they come from. They have views on things like blood status. You know this. It's going to take them some time to come around."

Hermione nodded, she didn't mind time, she needed time too. Maybe his parents' qualms about her blood status would be to her favour, unless it would sink the whole thing. She didn't want to think about that. She wasn't sure she could handle losing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just stayed there for a couple of minutes. As long as she kept him close, she kept all the threatening whirling thoughts away.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Hermione returned to work almost feeling that she had gone back to another world. The humdrum life and slight absurdities of the Ministry seemed like a world away from the high tension dramas of the Slytherins. And then there was Draco, he just ploughed ahead relentlessly. She wasn't even thinking about what she'd agreed to, it sat there in the back of her mind trying to get attention, but she wouldn't let it. She was trying to get her balance just from being on vacations with the mental Slytherins.

She missed him though, during the day. It was like she was addicted to him now, she couldn't quite make it through the day without him. She craved him. Occasionally she had to close her eyes and just imagine him with her, imagine him talking in her ear, touching her shoulders.

She got a note from Ginny telling her to meet for lunch down at the Leaky Cauldron. Her life had become so compartmentalised, there was her life with Draco, then his friends, her comfortable existence with the Gryffindors, then her family and her muggle life. None of them gelled. Her family didn't like the magical world, Harry was the only person who understood the muggle world, but he was effectively leaving it behind. She felt torn. She loved four of the worlds, and the one she didn't came extricable tied with Draco.

Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron shortly after noon and found the gang there, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"God, it's good to see you all," she said when she sank down in the booth.

"How was your trip to Egypt?" Harry asked.

"Good." She didn't want to mention the seedy part of the trip. For some reason she didn't want to highlight the more awful things of the Slythrin society. It would only serve as fodder. Not that she wanted them to think good of the Slytherins, maybe she just wanted them not to think so horribly of her by association. "It was warm and the water was nice. There was a slight Slytherin infestation at this particular resort, but once you saw past that, I could highly recommend it."

"Did you see the Pyramids?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we spent the night out there," she said tentatively. She knew Ron was particularly sensitive to anything alluding to her sleeping with Draco, or Blaise for that matter. But maybe he just had to grow up and get over, particularly so on light of the news she was about to depart on them.

Harry and Ron rabbited on about Auror training and Hermione half listened. She was too preoccupied trying to word her news. The timing just never seemed right. She categorically could not leave this catch up without saying anything, she told herself. Eventually she decided to bite the bullet and just deal with it.

"There was this kind of development in Egypt," she started trying to get her voice to sound cheery, but it came out a little more like someone trying to spin doom.

"Oh," Ginny prodded when Hermione didn't continue.

"Yes, well, we kind of agreed to make our relationship more … formal."

"Formal? What does that mean?" Ginny asked. There was deathly silence around the table.

"These things are apparently important to him," she specifically didn't use his name around Harry and Ron, it seemed to be better that way.

"Formal as in what?" Ginny continued. She was like a pit-bull with a bone. Hermione was happy to leave it there, it would suffice in terms of confessions, but Ginny would not let up. "What, as in marriage?"

"Well, he didn't use those words exactly, but I think along that effect." Hermione cleared her throat. The silence around the table was even more pressing.

"What, with Malfoy?" Ron finally blurted out. "Have you completely gone bonkers? Wha…?" Ron shrugged like he couldn't made sense of her at all.

"I know it's a bit sudden."

"Sudden? He's a pureblood," Harry stated. "Hermione, he's a pureblood, you can't be serious."

"I know his blood status, Harry," Hermione defended herself. This was not going well. Not that she had expected it to.

"Harry is right," Ginny said. "Not just pureblood, he is elite pureblood. We're pureblood, but he is one of them. How in the world are you going to fit into that world? You are not raised to live in that world. I couldn't even imagine you wanting to. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The problem was that she wasn't. She knew all of what Ginny said, it preyed on her mind.

"I love him," she finally confessed.

"Sometimes, that can sound like the most pathetic three words in the world," Harry said.

"I know you do, but this is something else. This is about more than that, Mione. You would be committing to being part of their world," Ginny said. Hermione couldn't say anything. Everything they were saying was true and she knew it. "He won't bend to fit with you, you will have to give up your muggle heritage." It was a truth that had sat in the back of her mind, one that she had been too afraid to face. Ginny highlighted it with a spot light.

"You need to think seriously about this," Harry said. "If you think he is going to soften, I think you're wrong. He might love you, but he is a pureblood and he will never be anything else."

"You think I don't know this?" Hermione said with distress. "I am well aware what he is."

"We are outside of that society," Ginny said. "I can tolerate any peculiarities that Harry has, even that odd fascination for those books made up of pictures he insists on going into muggle London to buy." Harry blushed slight. "But pureblood society does not tolerate anything. You would have to live with that for the rest of your life, you would have to give up your job."

Hermione felt like crying, but refused to. They were dumping the stark truths on her, ones she had been trying to avoid. She had this hope that Draco would be a bit flexible, that he would work with what she wanted, but part of her suspected that he wouldn't. His intention was to indoctrinate and acculturate her.

As much as she tried, and she had considerable brain power at her disposal, she couldn't think her way out of this one. She felt the lunch feeling like utter shit.

She went straight into Draco's arms when she got home. No matter what, it made her feel better. If everything was absolutely fucked in the world, including him, wrapping her arms around him and just feeling him there made her feel better.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to go out tonight. I completely forgot about it, but I can't say no."

Hermione winced, but she surmised that she would be spending the evening with Draco and tonight she needed to be with him, no matter where it was.

"Tough day?" he asked. She nodded into his shoulder. "No matter, you're here now."

They ate quickly then dressed for the evening. She had lots of dresses to choose from now, it just became normal. Once dressed they apparated and ended up at Flint's house. Flint was there with his European fiancé, he didn't look happy about it, but apparently his duty required him to.

Draco seemed to sense that she needed him that night, so he stayed fairly close. Blaise was there with a date, he gave her a wink when Draco was pre-occupied elsewhere. She wanted to roll her eyes, but that would probably only serve to get Blaise's attention even more. He would find some way to challenge her on it, so she pretended that she didn't see it. He didn't like that either. She wondered if Blaise was going to turn into an even bigger problem. She felt that he hadn't had his last word just yet.

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass Hermione instinctively turned towards the commotion, where Daphne was standing with a broken champagne flute at her feet. She was staring disbelievingly between Nott and Astoria, of whom neither was looking at her from their seated positions.

Oh God, Hermione thought. Daphne must have found out what was going on between them. Daphne's hand went to cover her mouth as she stood there staring. Hermione's heart clenched for the girl. Daphne was sweet, she didn't deserve this. Then she began running through the crowd that was standing still. Hermione felt that quite a few people realised what was going on. A girl Hermione didn't know ran after Daphne, while Astoria stood up and gingerly put her champagne flute on the table and walked out the room with her head held high. Nott just stayed where he was. The bastard.

The buzz started in the room as soon as Astoria left.

"God, that's awful," Hermione said.

"It's Nott's fault. He will have to deal with the fallout," Draco said. Hermione wasn't so sure, she was pretty sure that it would be Daphne that would have to deal with it more than anyone.

People returned to what they were doing.

"There was the evening's entertainment," Pansy cooed.

"You're a bitch, Pansy," Hermione said.

"Never agued with that, although Astoria might be a serious contender for the top spot." Hermione for once might actually have to agree with Pansy.

"I think it's perhaps time to go," Draco said tightly. Hermione couldn't agree more.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Hermione had effectively avoided the world for few weeks. She went to work and she went home, and they had a lovely time in the evenings. If she shut everything out it was perfect. Disapproving friends and family were not exactly in short supply, but they didn't understand what they had together.

They read and debated. They spent an inordinate amount of time in bed. On the weekends, they would go out, go to places where they didn't know many people. They explored many of the magical areas in Europe, just the two of them. Draco impressed her with his languages, she found him speaking in other languages incredibly sexy, and he had discovered this little trick before long.

But then came the intrusion. Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass' wedding. Hermione was disbelieving at first, but Draco confirmed that it was indeed the coming weekend. They must have made up, Hermione guessed. In a way she was glad as it was so much better that they went into their marriage with the everything on the table and having worked through any issues. If they'd had it out and still chose to marry after, who was she to judge?

It meant she would have to get another dress. Not her favourite activity, but it was required within this company. It was actually becoming less of a painful process now. She knew better what suited her and the process was more streamlined now. Draco did enjoy it, her dressing up and showing him.

The day of the wedding came quickly. It was being held early so they had to dress pretty much as soon as they got up. She didn't mind the dressing part so much. It was something they did together. The trick was to not get distracted, or they would just be late. Not a simple task because he looked so good dressed in his formal robes and she knew that he was game for a bit of distraction.

She would have to spend the day with the Slytherins. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she was sufficiently recovered from the last time. If these things were intermittent, she could deal with it. More of a worry was the fact that Draco's parents were going to be there. Another tense and uncomfortable moment to look forward to. Somehow she doubted that they had changed their minds about her.

The wedding was being held at the Nott's residence. The Minister was performing the ceremony. Everything was tasteful. There had been a lot of thought put into this wedding, and there were cascades of flowers adorning the walls. Hermione was awestruck by the sight of it. The tables were laid out with sparkling silver everywhere. There was no expense spared.

Her mouth when dry when she realised that she was expected to have a similar wedding where everything was perfect, every detail meticulously planned. It wasn't that she couldn't plan, she just didn't really want to. It wasn't just all the things that went into the wedding; it was the hundreds of tiny spells in the details. The moving ornaments, the little silver lady birds that adorned some of the flowers, and then the multitude of levitating things. The floor was even obscured by this low fog that swirled around people's feet when they walked, but it didn't feel moist and clammy.

It looked gorgeous, but Hermione also saw the endless work behind the picture of perfection. She saw the glasses that Daphne had been so excited about in Egypt. Hermione didn't think she could ever get that excited about glasses.

Draco was chatting to some of the older boys who graduated well before them. That was something different about the Slytherins, they were much more tied to the Slytherin association than they were with age. The Gryffindors were different, the relationships were more with people your age, and the house association dissipated somewhat with people you didn't know. Maybe that was the point, they Slytherins knew each other, past, present and future.

The ceremony started and they took their places. Theo appeared, looking more severe than usual. His dark hair was slicked back. He had a Slytherin green waist coat, deep black robes and a look of gravity. When Daphne appeared, she looked the exact opposite. She was dressed in white; her dress had some kind of gauzy, semi-transparent material that floated around her shoulders and arms. Her blond hair was tied back in a bun and the top of her back was bare. She was very beautiful. She was also not happy.

Hermione realised that they hadn't made up, she was marrying him anyway. Daphne had a tight look. She still looked incredibly beautiful, but there was no look of joy on her face. This was an ordeal that she was being put through. She may not even be willing, Hermione realised.

It was too quiet in the room for her to ask Draco, although she was itching to. Hermione searched for answers and the only eyes she found were Pansy's. Pansy seemed more than her usual bitchy shallowness. She wasn't entirely sure what she was in Pansy's eyes, but it confirmed that Daphne was being forced into this marriage. Hermione felt tightness in her chest. This was so wrong, but this wasn't just some oversight, this was the way this society worked. Daphne literally didn't have a choice. It wasn't her decision when it came down to it, it was her parents, and Daphne's opinion didn't matter.

Astoria followed close behind. Daphne likely didn't have a choice in that either. For all Hermione knew, the thing between Theo and Astoria might still be on. It turned her stomach. It was torturous just watching it, but they were all there, all the Slytherins, Daphne's parents, the Malfoys and all the other illustrious Slytherin power personalities.

This wasn't about love, it was a pretty business arrangement between the Notts and the Greengrasses, they just sold it as something more exciting with pretty dresses and sparkling things. Hermione also knew that if she objected, she would be carted from the room and it wouldn't change a thing. She would also get disgusted glances from her own future in-laws. It would end up costing her dearly and achieving nothing.

Pansy seemed to be the only one who apparently indicated that they saw any issues with this. The important question was if Draco did. His hand on her back had more pressure. He knew she was distressed. He was urging her to be still.

Hermione did manage to hold her tongue, but she was angry, angry at what was happening and angry that she was forced to watch it.

When the ceremony was over, she pulled away sharply.

"That was the most revolting scene I have ever seen," she said.

"Then you have led a very protected life," Draco responded. He was joking, she knew he was trying to make light of the situation.

"How can people just stand by and watch that? She clearly didn't want to be there."

"Yes she did," Draco said. "She wasn't exactly being rushed in here at wand point."

"How can you say that she wanted to be here? Didn't you see her face? What girl would want to be married to some arse who is cheating on her with her sister? That isn't even logical."

"Can we talk about this outside?" he said quietly. "Or better yet, can it wait?"

"No, it can't wait!" Hermione said. She was so angry, she wasn't going to plaster on a smile and pretend she wasn't. Draco walked her outside.

"She chose to be here."

"She didn't look like she wanted to be there," Hermione shot back.

"She might not have liked the choice, but she made it. She obviously deemed the alternative to be worse."

"That doesn't constitute a choice, does it?"

"Yes it does. This is what her parents wanted, she chose to comply."

"Maybe that's the point. What parents would make their child enter into a marriage with someone who clearly doesn't want to?"

"Don't make assumptions that Theo doesn't want this."

"He is screwing her sister!"

"All I am saying is don't assume that he is trapped into this."

"So he just wants to marry her and keep a relationship with his sister? You are really not making things better. Does no one care about Daphne?"

"It is Theo's job to care about her."

"And when he clearly doesn't?"

Draco didn't say anything for a second. "They will find some means of existing together."

"You mean he will do what he wants and she will just have to put up with it? Don't you get how revolting that is? And we are just supposed to tolerate it?" Hermione really wanted to know what his views were on it, particularly as this clearly extended to his views on her and her role.

"Don't accuse me, I'm not Theo. Daphne is his responsibility, if he makes her miserable, that is his responsibility too."

"Don't you realise how empty that sounds? It's just an excuse for tolerating anything."

"It is how things are."

"So if he beats her, she just has to tolerate it?"

He didn't answer, which meant that the answer was yes. "Nothing stops her from leaving."

"Except everything."

"Why are we talking about this? Theo is a pratt. That is all there is to it. He has no relation to us, why are we arguing over his shortcomings?"

"It isn't just about him though, is it? It's the whole structure around him that reinforces him."

"It has no relevance to us. I love you and you would certainly hex my balls off if I ever even thought of trying anything even remotely similar. You can't let this get to you. Believe me, Theo is not worth it. Pureblood society has its ways, ways that have always been. If it makes you feel better, then know that I agree with you. I think the Greengrasses are shit for making her go along with this. You take care of your own first and foremost, and to me that means you."

Hermione felt some of her anger dissipate. She knew he couldn't have been alright with what had happened today, and she had been right. She let Draco put his arms around her.

"And I know that there is no structure in the world that can make you do what you don't want to do," he continued. "No me, not society, your parents, or even Potter. And I love you for it."

Hermione let herself melt into the embrace a little more. She did feel marginally better. She needed to hear him say that this was wrong. They would be in serious trouble if he didn't see any issues with this.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Mother has invited you to lunch," Draco said tentatively when they got home. Hermione lowered her eyes. While it was a good thing, she supposed, it would be a time of unveiled insults, painful silences and begging for the clock to move. It wasn't a great thing that she felt this way about her in-laws, but considering they were pureblood supremacists, an invite to lunch was a really good thing.

"And you won't be there?"

"No, it's a girl thing apparently. Pansy will be there,"

"Yay," Hermione said in a high pitched voice. She tried to get her sarcasm under control, but being a sitting duck for Pansy for an hour or so might just be a unique version of hell. She wondered if she could fake a sickness, she might even go so far as to seek out the sickest person at work and spend the whole day in their company. She couldn't be blamed for cowardice if she actually got sick.

She still had a really unsettled feeling from the wedding and Daphne's sad fate. At least Draco saw something wrong with it. He seemed to care about a genuine marriage as opposed to the sham that Theo had set himself up for. Theo couldn't have sent a better message to the world if he had tried. She wondered if Theo genuinely didn't care or if it was a point of rebellion for him. He might not have been forced into his marriage as directly or brutally like Marcus was, but why would he choose to marry someone he couldn't be bothered being faithful to at least through the courtship and honeymoon period if nothing else. It wasn't like he was trying very hard to hide it. He was being pressured into this marriage in some way, and he might have no other recourse than to sabotage it. In the end he was hurting both himself and Daphne, but maybe his anger was just too great to contain. Or else he was just a total arse who didn't care about anything. Hermione didn't know which was true, it was just sad either way.

Thinking about it hurt her head and her heart because there was no solution to this. Daphne and Theo were likely going to be completely miserable and it was really sad to witness. It also made her wonder why Draco had pursued her so relentlessly. She was very encouraged that he wasn't planning to stashing a wife somewhere while he went about his business doing whatever he felt like. If that was what he wanted, by would be want to do it with her. He could have anyone he wanted, yet he went for the person least likely to accept him and the one least likely to put up with pureblood methods.

Although questioning that part though pattern was a worry in and of itself. What position was she in if she sincerely hoped that the person she was going to marry wasn't planning on treating her like a doormat to be trod over? She knew there was a truth that she hadn't wanted to confront, that even with this latest reassurance, she wasn't sure about what he wanted in this marriage. First of all, she would not have chosen marriage right now, but she recognised that he was raised to view things different in a relationship.

She loved him, truthfully and honestly, but there were things about him that she didn't know and that she hadn't wanted to know.

"Where do you go? During the days, where to you go?"

He was sitting on the sofa reading the daily prophet. He had his shoes off and it was always a quickening sight for her, seeing him informal. It lent that bit of credence to the idea that he was hers. He shrugged.

"Different places, why do you ask?"

"I just don't know."

"There is nothing to know." He watched her for a bit then put the paper down. He got up and walked towards her. "What is going on in your head?" he asked and grabbed her by the hips. "I can see something working in there."

"There are just things I don't know about you."

"And why do you need to know? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

He placed his hand on the side of her face and she felt the warmth of it. It soothed her, his touch always did. "There are just things we don't know about each other."

"I'm not a lap dog, you're not going to know where I am every minute of the day. You have to trust me or you are going to have a very hard time."

"I know," she said. "But there are things we need to talk about."

He sighed. "Like what?"

"How do you see us working when we are married?"

"I don't understand," he said and looked her in the eyes. He leaned back on the edge of the table still holding her in front of him.

"Will we be just like this when we are married?" It was a question she had been avoiding in her head since the moment he brought up the idea of a permanent future between them.

"Of course not, things need to change. We will be man and wife, that changes things."

"Like?" she said holding her breath.

"For starters, we will live at the Manor." Hermione hitched her breath. "I know you are weary of my parents, but you will get past that. You will be my wife and they will respect you as such." Hermione wasn't sure respect was a true basis for pureblood society, it seemed disrespect was more a defining feature. She didn't dare think what that would involve in the context of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. It sounded like an constant strain.

"Why can't we just live here?"

"Here? No this is not an appropriate place." He studied her intently. "Hermione, I was born, will live and die at Malfoy Manor, as will my children." There was no room for negotiation in his statement. He pulled her closer, but she was trying to process the implications. She had assumed that they would be on their own, maybe a larger apartment. She hadn't really thought of children, it was something in the distant future. She knew though, that the purebloods were different, they had children early. She was beginning to understand that his expectations were in line with that.

"You will get used to it. There is enough room in the Manor to do anything you want to."

"What about work?" This was a question that had been sitting in her subconscious for a long time, she had only just realised it.

"You will be a wife, you will have children to take care of. They need your attention and will take up your time. Work is not really… acceptable. You can do anything you want, research, read, it will just be at home."

"I am just used to being a bit more independent," she said pushing herself away from him. The idea of having to give up her work wasn't even something she could start to process in this moment. It would have huge implications on how she saw her own future and identity. He crossed his arms and watched her.

"Independence is not really the point of marriage."

"Maybe we see marriage differently."

"Muggles might, but you're not a muggle, you're a witch marrying a wizard. In the means as has been for centuries before. That comes with certain expectations, including that you take the marriage seriously."

"It's not an issue of seriously."

"It sounds like it." He was getting upset now. She realised that he didn't understand where her concern was coming from.

"You know I come from a very different background, one that is much less traditional."

"Well, you live in this society. It is what it is, and we do take our marriages seriously."

"Like Theo?" she challenged. She regretted it the moment she had said it.

"I told you that was not how I see things, why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because I need to understand how I am to live the rest of my life," she said trying to get herself understood.

"With me," he said. "I thought that was clear. You either want to be my wife or you don't. It sounds to me like you are trying to decide that you don't."

"No," she said. "That is not what I am doing, I just want to know what to expect. I don't want to do this and then be surprised. I want to know exactly what it is I am signing up for."

He wasn't mollified. She could see it in his expression. He was angry and maybe even hurt.

"If you have trust issued, you need to work them out. I have done nothing to earn your distrust. While we have been together, I have never treated you any way but respectfully and honourably. If you think I am going to turn around and do what Theo has done, then we might as well leave it now."

"That is not what I am saying," she pleaded. She knew that he would not be receptive to seeing her point of view in that moment. "That is not what I think and I know that I mean more to you than that."

"Then you are trying to work out what I mean to you," he said. It the most brutal way, he was right. She was trying to work out what being with him would mean.

"You mean the world to me," she said. He softened a bit. "I am just trying to get a handle on the world."

"Stop worrying, it will all be fine," he said. "You worry too much. There are no nasty surprises, it's just marriage, people do it all the time. I understand that you are a bit apprehensive, this is a life decision, but don't worry, we love each other and that is the most important thing."

He kissed her and she let him. Part of her was very relieved that this conversation was over, it seemed to have turned bad quickly. She had not intended on making him think that she didn't want him because it was far from the truth. She wanted him so much she ached for him. But he came with a price, one that she had flatly refused to explore, until now.

Right now, it just felt wonderful being in his arms and kissing him. That little point where the idea of losing him came up had hurt and she held him a little closer for it, but she also knew that later, she would be mulling over what he had said about their life together because he had expectations and they were different from hers. She'd hoped she'd hear otherwise, but she'd known that it was there under the surface all along.

She also knew that the price was heavier than she'd hoped.

**A/N** My second book, The Game, is available if anyone is interested in reading it. It does have a small price attached. Details are available on my profile page for anyone interested.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Hermione arrived outside Malfoy Manor. She placed her hand on the cold stone of the entrance way and sighed. She did not want to be here and she'd been dreading this day ever since Draco had mentioned it. It wasn't as though this was a particularly special meeting; it just contained some of her most absolute most favourite people.

She should knock instead of standing around out in the entrance way like she couldn't figure out how to get in. Actually that wasn't the problem; it was more like figuring a way to get out that preoccupied her mind. It wasn't a question of the day going well; it was only a question of how horrible it would be.

Draco didn't really sympathise with her, he just kept saying that she would be fine and it was just a day with the women. Did he really not recognise how nasty the Slytherin women could be, she wondered. Maybe just because it was his mother, he didn't. He knew Pansy was 'colourful', but he always insisted that she was well meaning. In what deluded sense exactly, she asked on occasion.

The door opened and her moment of putting the whole horrible day off was over.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa Malfoy said behind the large, black lacquered door. "I see you made it."

Hermione wondered if the woman hoped that she wouldn't. Perhaps she didn't understand how truly one directional and persistent her son could be.

"I am so glad you can join us today." The blond woman's speech or expression didn't match her words. Maybe she was dreading this as much as Hermione was. That thought actually made her feel better. "Please join me in the salon." Such old fashioned word, Hermione thought as she walked into the room that could potentially have been built before the word was phrased. There were six women in the room.

"This is Syllestine, Agora, Horetensia, Myrrah, Gelsey and you know Pansy of course." Narcissa grabbed a plush seat around the small table where the tea service lay. There was one additional seat for her, next to Pansy. Narcissa said the names so fast, Hermione didn't really get a sense of who was who, except Pansy, no mistaking Pansy.

"Of course," Hermione said with the largest smile she could manage.

"We travel in the same circles," Pansy said. Hermione noticed that she made sure to communicate that their association was both distant and based on happenstance, which was fine with Hermione.

"Hermione here was raised by muggles," Narcissa said.

"Oh," one of the other women said. "How extraordinary." Not really, Hermione thought as the woman looked her up and down. Maybe she was looking for signs of obvious muggleness. Hermione hadn't realised that this had not been known by everyone. Were the Malfoy's keeping that fact a secret? If so, why announce it now? Probably because she couldn't be trusted not to give it away.

"And she is engaged to Draco? How extraordinary," the woman repeated.

"It was looking like Draco was never going to settle down, being much too comfortable in his bachelor ways," one of the other women said. Hermione could tell that the woman suspected that she was pregnant. Hermione just smiled and internally cursed her misfortune and what she had potentially done in a previous life to deserve this.

"She works," Pansy said stressing the words. Hermione turned to the girl sitting next to her, silently thanking her for pushing her under the bus, but what had she expected, really? It was Pansy and she would likely milk everything she knew about Hermione and her unsavoury associations.

"Are you not a friend of Harry Potter?" another of the ladies asked.

"Yes," Pansy responded before Hermione could get a chance to. "She is the nerdy third of the trio." Pansy obviously loved dropping these little nuggets when she could. She was wearing black today with white trimmings, her slim shoulders brushed by her ridiculously straight, shiny hair. Her lipstick was shocking red with a liquid quality. In fact, all the women were more made up than the hour would require. Hermione hadn't been aware of this so she hadn't worn anything special. She also wondered why Draco hadn't pointed this out. He normally seemed to overly caring that she was dressed appropriately.

"If nothing else, the children will be intelligent, I suppose." A brunette said then turned her attention away from Hermione. "Did you hear about the Slouhughs'? I hear the Ministry has been ransacking their house of nearly a weekly basis. There must be something suspicious going on there. Something to do with that new illegal objects law."

"Actually it's an illegal charms law," Hermione said and the room went completely quiet. She had said something wrong, but she wasn't sure why. They all stared at her then turned back to their conversation.

"Marcella has fled to France, I understand."

"Poor thing. To be harassed such."

"It was awful when they were here," Narcissa confirmed. "They had no manners and they thread mud throughout the house." Hermione was pretty sure that was an over exaggeration. Why would aurors have mud on them? And if by chance it had, it wouldn't have been something that Narcissa would have dealt with.

"These things are used for illegal activities," Hermione said not being able to stand back and have the reason of why these things were done completely overlooked.

"My dear, we are not criminals, but some of these things that are being confiscated are heirlooms."

"They still pose a risk," Hermione said.

"Nonsense, they might have been made in times past when things were different and such things were more acceptable, but they are our history. Asking us to hand over things that represent the traditions and heritage of our past in unconscionable."

Hermione knew they were not going to listen to her. It if was one thing they could be depended upon it was to stick to their traditions.

"She is very spirited, isn't she?" one of the women said.

"She works with the laws," Pansy said with an eye roll. "If you get her started, she can talk for hours about something completely inconsequential."

Hermione turned to Pansy again with a tight smile. "Based on our many in-depth legal conversations," Hermione said trying to point out the cheek of saying something she knew nothing about. It wasn't like she'd had any conversation with Pansy that remotely had any kind of actual meaning.

"Tea?" Pansy said with a sweet smile. Hermione wanted to punch her. Not that she trusted Pansy pouring her a tea, who knew what she would pour in it just for her own amusement.

"So when is the wedding?" one of the women asked Hermione. The woman was looking at her intently and Hermione had no response. They hadn't actually discussed the wedding as such.

"Early in the new year," Narcissa said. "January." Hermione's mouth dropped open. She had not been privy to this conversation and yet the date had been set, and all of these people found out the same time as she did. She was going to kill Draco when she got home. She tried to hide her fury, knowing that Pansy observed just about everything she did.

"We will be invited, won't we?"

"Of course," Narcissa said. "It will be reserved, but still esthetic."

"She will wear your wedding dress, I take it? It is the most beautiful dress. I remember the day you wore it."

"I don't see why not," Narcissa smiled. "All Malfoy brides wear it." Hermione got an image in her mind of a manky old dress full of hole, and the only reason it stayed together was that all the vermin in it were holding hands.

"Let's see if it fits," the brunette said with excitement.

"Should we?" one of the other said.

"She is of course larger than I was. It might not fit," Narcissa said. "It will need readjusting." She rang a little bell and waited for one of the elves to appear. "Fetch my wedding dress."

Hermione looked on in horror. These women were going to play dress up with her like she was a doll and there was nothing she could do about it. She was expected to comply, to be demure, reserved and accepting of the things her elders did to her. She could also see the amusement in Pansy's eyes, but Hermione was too bothered to be concerned about Pansy at the moment. More of a concern was the realisation that she was at Narcissa's bid and call from now on, and when she was living in this house, she had to follow direction from Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy and mistress of this manor. When Narcissa died, that title would fall on Hermione along with all of its responsibilities to tradition, 'good taste' and family honour.

Hermione saw her life stretch out before her. Harried, belittled and stuck in this house, forever.

The couple of elves appeared carrying a white dress, careful to not let any part of it touch the floor. It was silk with a large amount of beading along the whole dress.

"Put it on girl," one of the women said with a shooing hand. Pansy didn't look pleased now, Hermione noticed. The only upside to this whole mortifying affair. "The elves will help you."

They returned carrying a screen, which looked too heavy for their small bodies.

"Come Miss," one of the elves said. Hermione didn't know what to do, but the elf was pulling her hand. They began undressing her before she knew what was happening and the dress was being pushed over her head. It did up in the back and it was very tight, Hermione could hardly breathe. Then the elves carried the screen away.

"Oh, it is just a gorgeous dress," someone said.

"She's quite a fleshy girl, isn't she?"

"Those beads are diamonds, aren't they?"

"And opals," Narcissa said. "The Malfoys had an opal mine at one point."

"Really, I never knew."

"It's gone now, such a shame, I love opals."

Hermione still couldn't breathe. The dress wasn't that tight, but she felt like she was suffocating. Her heart sped up and she felt an incredible sense of dread.

"And pearls."

"I can't," Hermione said trying to get some air, trying to get a hold of herself. "I can't do this." She ran from the room, she wasn't sure where she was going, she just needed air. She ran in a blind panic, but ended up at a door which she wretched open. She felt a sense of relief when she got outside, but she her heart was still beating at a manic rate. She had no idea where she was going or what exactly what she was running from.

She collapsed down on some grass, letting its feel under her hands comfort her. She was in a garden and it was nice and still. The sun was shining, bird chirping. Normal stuff.

She heard gravel crunching behind her. The walking stopped just behind her. Hermione had no idea who it was, but it was someone wearing heels.

"I told you," Pansy said. "You didn't listen to me and now you've got yourself into a mess."

Hermione couldn't talk; she couldn't trust her voice even if she had something to say.

"Maybe you'll believe me now when I say you don't belong here."

"Who are you to say that?" Hermione challenged, although she knew it was true in probably every possible sense, most importantly she didn't want to.

"You don't give up do you? Even when it's blind in your face. But then, I would be the one not running away in someone else's wedding dress. You really are mental, Granger."

Hermione bit her teeth together. God, she hated Pansy. She hated Narcissa and every one of those horrid women in there. Just like what she would become if she stayed and lived in this environment year in and year out.

"You're going to get grass stains on that." Pansy said before turning and walking away.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't even have her clothes or her wand, which were back in the house. She just wasn't ready to go back in there again. She just wanted to lie down and close her eyes, soak up the sun and forget absolutely everything. Not that she could as Pansy had so helpfully pointed out, she couldn't get any more fucking grass stain on this fucking dress.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Hermione arrived home shortly after her frantic escape from Malfoy Manor. She had to pull herself together, go back into the Manor and clean the dress. She felt a little better once she had Narcissa Malfoy's dress off. She went home straight after returning it. Narcissa Malfoy was giving her looks, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't bother trying to disseminate whatever opinion the older woman was trying to communicate. Truth was that she didn't give a stuff what Narcissa Malfoy thought.

She wasn't home long before Draco appeared. She had a deep and persistent headache that she tried in vain to massage away. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for him, knowing it wouldn't be long and they were in for a talk.

"What's going on? Mother told me you lost the plot and melodramatically ran away in her wedding dress."

The idea that Narcissa Malfoy referred to her escape as melodramatic annoyed Hermione. Narcissa might think that girls behave that way, but there was nothing melodramatic about it, it was pure dramatic. A crisis of conscience perhaps.

"I.." she started, but didn't quite know how to express it. "I got a bit overwhelmed."

Draco paced around the room.

"About the dress?"

"No," Hermione said with exasperation. "I don't care about the wedding, it's what happens afterwards. Not that I am saying I am particularly enthused about some massive society wedding either."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think. You say you love me, but you don't want to be married to me."

"It isn't like that," Hermione defended herself.

"I love you, I have never loved anyone, but you, what, don't trust that?"

"It's not you, it's everyone else. I'm not part of your society and it so restrictive I feel suffocated. I didn't grow up with all these rules and I didn't grow up with the complete absence of expectations to be anything more than someone's wife."

Draco was silence; he was looking down at the floor.

"You say that like there is something wrong with it. You think being a wife and a mother represents a complete lack of ambition? What have your parents been telling you? Something seems to have gone completely awry with the expectations you've been raised with. I don't understand how you can say that, family is the only thing that matters."

"That's not what I am saying, you're twisting my words."

"I hope so, because all I am hearing is that you don't trust me enough to take care of you."

She knew that he didn't understand her qualms.

"I'm not Theo, if that is what you think."

"I don't," she said. She wasn't getting across what she wanted to. She didn't think he was like Theo. She wouldn't be here is she'd thought that.

"I don't doubt you or that you love me," she said. "I am just struggling with the idea of fitting into pureblood society. I don't know if I can handle all these expectations. I don't know if I want to live like that."

"We can't live in a cocoon," he said. He was silent for a while.

"When I marry you," she said carefully, "I marry all of them as well. I marry your family and the whole pureblood society."

Draco snorted and looked away. "I'm a wizard and I'm a pureblood; you've always known what I am. I can't live as anything but. I can't be a muggle. My family are purebloods and it's the way of life for wizarding kind as far back as recorded time. I don't understand what it is you want from me?"

She rubbed her aching head some more. The truth was that she didn't exactly know. All she had demanded in a partner was someone who loved her and she had that. It was just all the baggage that came with him. She didn't expect her partner to live in muggle society, because that was probably too much for even the most accommodating wizard. Maybe she wanted someone more on the periphery of wizard society like the Weasleys. Or someone with more Gryffindor values, maybe even Ravenclaw values, even though they were more aligned to the Slytherin high society than any of the other houses. Draco was a Slytherin and he always would be.

"We have some chasms of differences. We come from completely different backgrounds."

"You keep saying that, you fought so hard to convince everyone that you are a witch, but when it really matters you baulk at our society. Things that don't mean anything. The only thing that is important is you and me. Why can't you just focus on me? I realise that we come from different places, but if we focus on each other, nothing else matter, but you keep on getting distracted."

"It does matter; these things will impact on how we live."

"Then it is your lifestyle that matters more than the person you are with."

"No!" she said.

"You need to decide what you want," he said. "Let me know when you do." He turned and walked out the door. Hermione growled in frustration as she watched him leave. She tried to think that it wasn't about him, but some of it was. He was a Slytherin and he had profoundly different values. Maybe not at the core, but the other stuff. She knew he expected her to stop working and she knew that he felt that you cannot be a good mother and work at the same time. She might try to argue, but all the mothers he knew were at home raising their children. Any mother who worked did so out of desperation and poverty at the expense of their children's well being. She knew that she could always push the issue, but he would probably grow resentful before long, baulking at the idea when the first sniffle came along. Not to mention that she would be labelled as a bad mother by the whole wizard society.

The core problem was that she didn't want to be the kind of wife that he wanted. She could make him compromise, but there was only so much he could probably compromise on. If he'd chosen anyone but her, he wouldn't have to. Muggle society told her she had the right to expect a compromise, she had the right not to either if she so chose. Wizard society didn't compromise. Not even the Weasleys would accept the kind of life she was used to if she married into the family. She would still be expected to stay home with the children.

Work wasn't really the issue, it was more the prescribed role of women, not working was just a part of that role. Draco might think that the relationship between the two of them overcame everything, and he was right in some sense, but he came part and parcel with him family and his friends. If she married him, they would be there, a part of her life, day in and day out. Cutting him out of that and taking him away to live a different kind of life without everything he knew and loved, was unrealistic. She loved him and hated everything around him.

He was right on another point as well. She had been adamant that she was a witch and that she belonged in this society. Now she was saying the opposite. She was the newcomer, and he was of the established order. Wizard society had always expected her to conform, and it was no different now.

She didn't know what to do. She saw no solution here. She ran every scenario though her head, but there was no solution. Draco might be the more extreme version, but it was pretty much the same no matter what wizard she married.

She sent a message to Harry to come over. Her mind was running around in circles and she wasn't getting anywhere. If anyone would understand, it would be Harry. He understood where she came from and maybe what her qualms were even if no one else did.

He came over straight away and Hermione led him to the kitchen where she made them a cup of tea.

"What's up Mione, your note said you're in a bit of a state."

Not the words she'd used, but close enough.

"Is it Malfoy, what did he do?"

Hermione sighed. She hated that the first thing Harry assumed was that Draco had done something to her. Harry did accept Draco more than Ron did, but if something was up, he would quickly revert to his old thinking.

"He asked me to marry him," Hermione said.

"I know, you told me."

"I'm struggling a little with it. He's a pureblood and I mean a true blue pureblood down to his bones."

"He always was," Harry said, not making her feel any better.

"If I marry him, I need to fit into him life."

Harry took a sip of his tea.

"Yes," he finally said. Hermione had hoped he'd say something else, but he'd just confirmed her own fear. She wanted him to have some compromise to tell her, something that made this impossible thing a little more feasible.

"I don't know if I can live like that."

Harry only watched her. Then he raised his hand and rubbed her back.

"Then you have to do what you have to do." She flinched at the idea. Breaking up with him seemed to extreme and she didn't want to lose him.

"I love him," she said with exasperation. As much as she hated the society around him, the thought of living without him was horrible.

"I don't envy you the position your in," he said. "Why did you have to choose a Slytherin?"

"I didn't, it just happened."

"Sorry Mione, you're in a real pickle," he said with a sympathetic smile. "You're going to have to choose. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't."

She was impressed that Harry accepted her love for Draco without questioning it or her sanity. Ron would deny the truth of both of those things. Harry just took it in his stride. He could just flow with it and he was much better at doing so than her. He just went with whatever Ginny needed from him, not questioning any of it.

"If I'm with Draco, I will live a life full of compromises. More on my part than his, most likely. And you will have to hang out with him too." She was kind of pushing him to baulk at the idea, maybe so he would give her another reason for why she should walk away from this relationship.

"I know."

It would completely break her heart to walk away from him and more so with regards to the pain it would cause him. He hadn't done anything wrong in terms of how he was supposed to be. She just wasn't sure if love was enough. She would hate to envision a future where they both had grown to resent each other. On the other hand, she would be in for misery if she walked away. Perhaps she'd never get over him, end up living with always regretting walking away.

"This sucks," she said. He rubbed her back some more and she put her face in her hands on the kitchen bench.

"I wish there was something I could say to make this easier but there isn't."

"It's a huge compromise for me either way. And a huge risk as well."

"Relationships are always a risk. You're deluding yourself if you're looking for a guarantee."

"What am I going to do?" She needed to think, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She was still hoping some solution would present itself, just pop into her mind that would make everything ok.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Hermione didn't see Draco for a while; in fact since they'd had that…fight. It wasn't really a fight, it was much more profound than that. He had told her to make up her mind and to let him know when she did. The problem was that the situation wasn't getting any easier. There were no neat solutions presenting themselves. Draco firmly believed that love was enough and that this was an issue of her not trusting him enough.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just didn't trust everyone around him. Although saying that, she knew it was the excuse that every irrationally jealous boyfriend used. At the core, this wasn't about Draco; it was about her and what she wanted in her life. Draco was what he was, and he was right, she knew that when she started with him. He had never hidden it or misled her in any way. She liked him, she just didn't like what he was, but they were both integral to him and she couldn't accept one without the other, it wouldn't work and it wasn't fair.

"It's been a while since we've had lunch," Ginny said. "You've been in boyfriend land for a while," Ginny said as she joined Hermione in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione took the criticism in, it was true, she had been so wrapped up in Draco lately, she hadn't seen Ginny much.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "You're right, I've lost perspective a bit."

"From what Harry tells me, more than a bit."

Hermione hoped that Ginny wasn't angry that it was Harry she called when she had a bit of a melt-down the previous week, but it was always Harry when she was in trouble. "Things have kind of come to a crux."

"You must have seen this coming," Ginny said. "It isn't like it was something that cropped up. You two are fundamentally incompatible." On second thought, maybe Ginny was angry.

"We're not incompatible," Hermione defended. "Maybe some of our expectations as a little different, I just didn't want to face it, I guess." Hermione deflated and looked down at the cup of tea she had ordered. It was lunch time but she wasn't hungry, she rarely was at the moment. She wasn't stupid, she forced herself to eat, she just didn't want to do it here.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked a little more softly.

"I don't know," Hermione said. She stirred the tea and put the spoon carefully down on the table next to the cup. "I am the one who has to make all the sacrifices," she blurted out after a while. "I am the one who has to accept his lifestyle, neglect my own and put up with his insane friends, not to mention his family." It flowed out and Hermione felt the anger in all her words.

Ginny didn't say anything. "You do know that he is not capable of anything else. This is how he was raised and how he will live. He will never accept the muggle world."

"But I have to accept his world. It's utterly horrible. His mother, don't get me started… Did you know he expects me not to work?"

"It is a common attitude in this society, especially so amongst the purebloods. They are very traditional that way. They are traditional period."

"You could work if you wanted to," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I am marrying Harry, and honestly I am not going to work. Besides why would you want to?"

Hermione didn't have a ready answer for that, it was just always something that was expected of her. Of course women worked, that was the way the world was. "To participate equally in society," she finally said. "To be your own person." Hermione stopped talking because whatever she said ended up being a reflection on Ginny's choice to not work and to stay at home with their children. She didn't mean to suggest that Ginny wasn't a participating member in society or a person in her own right, although she was effectively saying exactly that. Maybe there was a part of her that thought so too. She wasn't proud of it, but that was how she'd been raised. "It should just be a choice for those who want the option." This conversation was uncomfortable and Hermione started to regret that she had sent the invite to Ginny. This schism between her and Draco, was more than that, it was between her and magical society, and it was drawing out the difference between her and Ginny in the process.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," she said a little tersely. She was getting annoyed that everyone kept asking her that. She just wished this would all go away. She closed her eyes. She wanted to lie on some sandy beach somewhere and not think about this at all.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said supportively. "I know I don't completely understand the options that you face. I don't know what to say. It was a bit of a shock when you and Draco ended up together due to the past and all the things from school, but you actually seem to be quite well suited, as insane as that sounds. I know his friends are complete gits, but you have us too. You don't have to hang out with them all the time, you have us and you have me."

"Except you aren't expected to live with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes well, there is that. On second thought, dump him."

Ginny actually made her laugh. She'd missed laughing; it felt like it had been a long time. It belied the serious choice she actually needed to make, but for now she just needed a laugh. Hermione realised that she needed to spend more time with her friends, she had been too caught up in Draco's world. She needed to rebalance her life, she just didn't know to what degree.

She missed him. His things were still all over her little flat and they smelled of him. The smell soothed her and she missed him even more. Her thoughts on her decision flipped every day. Some days, she was going to move on and life the kind of life her parents wanted her to, marry some nice muggle doctor, work and just get on with modern life. Be strong. Other days, she couldn't imagine not seeing Draco again. It would feel like cutting off one of her own limbs. The space in her bed just seemed cold and empty. His absence was wrenching her gut.

Going to work was a relief now. The weekends were horrid and lonely. She actually prayed for Monday morning to come around. She could then immerse herself in work and not feel so horrible for a little while.

"Hey there," said a voice from the door of her office as she was analysis the outcomes of an important meeting with their French counterpart. She looked up to see Blaise. A face she didn't expect to see. She opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind. "How are you? I've just come from a meeting with some of the Wizengamot members and I could murder a cup of tea. Please join me."

"I really must…"

"Please," he said again with such finality it suggested that he would not take no for an answer. She was also pining for some news of Draco and the only real link to him at this moment was standing in front of her in his sharp pinstripe suit. Hermione noted how very attractive he was, she had forgotten how swayed she had been by his good, dark looks and precise dressing. That was before she realised that there were some real flaws underneath.

"Sure," she finally said and they walked down to a tea room off the main lobby. Hermione didn't really come here, it was a little too 'high tea' for her taste and she stifled an eye roll as a smartly dressed girl provided them with a silver tea service shortly after they sat down. Even having a cup of tea had to be a show for the Slytherins and they didn't mind paying for the showmanship. The definition of exclusivity was that it was out of reach for most. Tea was never just tea, one of the things that annoyed her about them, she added to her mental list.

"How are you doing?" Blaise said with concern in his eyes. He was a very good actor, but she was pretty sure he was going through the motions. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure why he was here, but she would find out, she guessed. "I am sorry to hear that things have ended between you and Malfoy."

Hermione wanted to correct him to say that things weren't ended; they were just on hiatus while they sorted out some fairly major issues, but she didn't want to discuss it with Blaise. Firstly, she didn't trust Blaise, secondly, she suspected he would enjoy it a tad too much.

"I warned you to be careful with him; it was only a matter before he reverted to type."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"A drunken idle mess."

Hermione felt her brow knit together. "He's drinking?"

"He hasn't stopped." Blaise picked at some lint on his pants. "He is running with the European set at the moment, they travel from one bottle to the next, stopping off that the odd whorehouse along the way."

She knew he was trying to shock and disgust her. She didn't know how she felt about it. He was like that when she'd met him, drunk most of the time, different girl on his arm by the hour, without any direction or purpose other than his amusement and stimulation. He hadn't been like that for a while, but he had fallen right back into it. She also knew it was something he wanted to get away from.

"Don't worry," Blaise continued. "We won't let him do himself any harm. Pansy is taking care of him."

"I bet she is," Hermione snorted, not meaning for it to be said aloud.

"Besides, Draco is a professional at being idle and pleasure seeking. It was only a matter of time before his true character reinstated himself. He could only be on his best behaviour for so long. I hope you've come to realise that you've dodged a bullet on that one. How is work?"

Hermione mumbled something. Her dislike for Blaise also 'reinstated' itself as he put it. He was Draco's best friend and he had just come to her and told her that she was lucky to be rid of him.

"There is that Isherford Charter coming up, we have some strenuous objections to it passing it its current form. We should discuss it over dinner."

Hermione bit her lips together. He was hitting on her and she wanted to deck him. Not to mention Pansy who was no doubt taking full advantage of Draco in whatever state he was in. Hermione knew that Draco was hurt, deeply so, and so did Pansy. Another thing she absolutely hated about Slytherins, they kicked each other mercilessly when they were down.

She hated hearing that Draco was reverting to what was obviously self-destructive behaviour. She also knew that he'd been seeking a way out of that lifestyle with her. This knowledge just made this whole impossible situation even more so. And fucking Pansy, Hermione thought, why couldn't she just go find that one completely fucked up submissive type who actually liked her, surely in the whole world, there would be someone.

"Shall we say Friday?" Blaise said pulling out his small calendar book from his inside pocket.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hermione got home and threw her bag in the corner. She was too angry to go back to work. She'd wanted to hit Blaise right across his smug face. She hadn't, because she didn't do such things, but she had gotten up without another word and just walked out.

Anger diffused into her bones and it sat there like red hot little embers. She knew she wasn't just angry at Blaise, although he deserved a good hard kneeing where it hurts, she was angry with the whole situation. She could actually throw something right now and she regretted that it hadn't been the haughty tea service. She could actually see herself having a full on childish tantrum while Blaise ducked for his life. But she didn't do such things, she was mature and mature people didn't behave like that. Turns out they wanted to though.

She was too angry to do anything, so she just sat down on the couch and crossed her arms while she worked out whatever it was that had completely hijacked her emotional state. Of course it had to do with Draco and the way he was acting. The way he had just slipped back into his old ways. It was like he was putting pressure on her, that it was her that kept him together and if she walked away, he would just sink down to the depths of his previous charming behaviour. He was better than that, why could he just accept it and act like it? She would not be blackmailed, she affirmed with fury. If he wanted to act like a creep and just let things slip, then what was she supposed to do about it? It would make her decision easier to make if it just ceased to exist.

She hadn't quite intended on them breaking up, but in light of his behaviour, that seemed to have been what happened. He had walked away immediately and decisively. It had kind of snuck up on her and she had just realised this afternoon, along with the knowledge that she would now have to process all this emotional crap related to it. It felt like a conversation that had just finished mid-sentence and she'd been left hanging waiting for it to resume. But it wasn't going to resume, it was over. Like a ripped off bandage. They best way, they say.

There was the upside of not having to deal with a future in Malfoy Manor and all the pureblood bullshit. It felt really strange that this wasn't an issue any more. An issue that had torn her apart into the deepest levels and it had just evaporated. Well not entirely, her concerns were broader that Draco and his immediate environment, her issue had to do with the traditional ways of the Wizard community in general. It was still an issue she had to face; she just didn't perhaps need to choose between the two extremes.

She had definitely been trying to juggle the values of the wizard world and that of her own. Her own family wanted her out of the wizard world, but she knew that something in her wouldn't feel complete if she turned her back on this part of her. Draco had pushed this dilemma into very harsh light and it wasn't going away just because he had.

Desperate loneliness gripped her over the next few days. She would not give into the ice-cream cliché, she decided. She was a big girl and she could face this. She swung between fierce independence to an all-consuming need to know where he was and what he was doing. His things started to bother her; they would remind her of him every time she turned around. They would remind her of things she didn't want to think of. She had to clear them away after a while. She gathered them all up and shoved them all the way in the back of a cupboard.

She tried to focus on the bad things about him, which inevitably led her to realise that it was mostly the crap around him that had pulled them apart. There was his arrogance and the way he was kind of spoilt. But strangely, that also formed part of his charm and the reason why they fit so well together when they were alone. He was intelligent, challenging and committed. He didn't hide his opinions, even when they were extreme and he was ready to defend them. He listened to her opinions, argued with her and picked apart her reasoning, assumptions and general thinking. Not that she would give him any points for it, she would argue back until they invariably found some point of opposing values. And then there was the sex, which quite frankly she wasn't sure how she would survive without because he challenged her there as well. And she ached for him at times.

No one had wanted them to be together, seemingly including the two of them. She missed him desperately. She was constantly listening for owls at the window, hoping he would establish dialogue between them, but nothing came. Before long she just wanted to know he was ok. Sometimes the part that just simply cared about him would rise to the surface and she just wanted to know that he wasn't suffering. Intellectually she knew that he was on some level, even though he had taken this step.

He had reverted to his self-destructive behaviour, the lifestyle that he had been so keen on leaving behind. She had been so angry with him for it, but now it just sat really badly with her and it wasn't letting up. She wished she could just ask someone, but none of her friends were acquainted with that crowd. The only one who she saw on a regular basis and who she could potentially ask was Blaise, but over her dead body really. She would rather drill holes in her own teeth that ask him.

"Blaise," Hermione said a week later when she appeared at his office.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise," he said looking up from his large oak desk that looked at least two hundred years old. She could see that he was surprised to see him. He stood up from the desk and vestured for her to come in. "Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks," she said with a tight grimace that was supposed to be smile.

"You look great," he said. It was a lie. Her appearance had not been something she'd taken care of lately. She just pulled on whatever cloths were near, provided they didn't smell too bad and she hadn't even brushed her hair. Although surprisingly, her hair seemed to appreciate the lack of care. It actually did look better for it.

Blaise sat down in his chair again and leaned back. His finely tailored shirt showed him off nicetly through the expensive material. Purple vertical stripes. She hated that he had the confidence to wear purple stripes, and not look like a complete pansy. He looked fantastic and he knew it. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm actually trying to find Draco," she said sucking up what was left of her pride. Having to ask Blaise was an act of sheer desperation.

"Ah," Blaise said. Hermione could see a bit of disappointment or reprimand in his expression. "As I said, he is probably in some gutter somewhere."

"I need to know where he is," Hermione said stretching out her hand that had an uncontrollable propensity to form into a fist around Blaise at the moment.

"I am not sure where he is," Blaise said finally.

"You can find out."

Blaise looked away for a moment. "I'll find out for you," he said after a while and looked back at her. Hermione went to get up from the chair she was in. "You're wasting your time," he said.

"It's my time to waste."

She got a note from Blaise the next day. The owl landed on her desk. A magnificent beast of a thing, large enough to take her finger off if she wasn't careful. The purebloods took their owls seriously. The thing stared at her with contempt while she tried to get the note off its leg.

"Shoo," she said with determination when she was done. She was pretty sure it narrowed its eyes at her before flying off.

_He is spending the weekend at Babette Huircoix's country estate in Provence. _

_ Your Faithful Servant, Blaise_

Blaise obviously had a different definition of faithful; she thought thinking back on how he had dumped her at the first sign of trouble, fake trouble too. She shook her head with dismay.

And who the hell was Babette? Hermione hated her already. She recognised the irrational reaction, but she didn't care. Then she dismissed it deciding she had bigger things to worry about than this irrelevant person.

She wrote a note to Draco saying that they needed to talk. She wasn't entirely sure what about, but there was so much left unsaid. So much they needed to figure out. She sent it off with one of the Ministry owls. Ron couldn't understand why she didn't get her own as she could afford it. He'd gotten himself a nice fancy big owl as soon as his pay check allowed it. She'd hesitated, depending on communal ones, or borrowing others'. Getting an owl was a commitment; a good twenty years and she'd shied away from it for quite a while.

The owl appeared at the window the next evening. Hermione felt her heart race when she saw it scratching at the window pane. She let it in, but could see her own letter on its leg even before she got it untied. Draco's name had been crossed out and 'Return to Sender' had been written on it. It was unopened. She also noted that it wasn't Draco's handwriting.

He had either not bothered to read it, or he had never known it had come. Now that she looked at the hand writing on the letter more closely, she thought the handwriting was a little on the feminine side. Fucking Pansy. Now Hermione was sure that Draco hadn't seen it. Pansy had intercepted it and sent it back. Bitch.

Hermione's imagination ran away with her trying to figure out Pansy's motives. Blaise had pretty much said that Pansy was with him and was 'taking care of him', whatever that meant. Pansy had always been protective of Draco. They had been an item back at school, and of all the people, Pansy had been the least welcoming of Hermione and Draco's relationship. She wondered if the girl was trying to re-establish the relationship between them. Surely Pansy realised that if he had wanted to be with her, he would have. It wasn't like she hadn't been available. But now he was hurt and perhaps a little vulnerable and she was sure that Pansy was taking full advantage. It turned her stomach thinking of them together. Hermione knew that for all her faults and downright vile shallowness, Draco did trust Pansy.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Hermione didn't know what to do. She and Draco needed to talk, they couldn't just leave it here after all they had been through, but she also knew that she couldn't hold her breath for Draco to come around. No, he had placed himself out of the country, out of reach. And Pansy would intercept any letter she sent.

As opposed to Draco, Hermione wasn't quite ready to let this go, she needed to talk to him. It was more than just a question of tolerating his mother at this point, they were back to a more fundamental question about what they meant to each other. He had effectively shed her like a coat. Although she knew in her gut that it wasn't true. Pansy would not be intercepting her letters if that was true, she wouldn't have to bother.

They couldn't go on like this, she decided. She would have to seek him out. The problem was she didn't know how. She had no idea how to find the house of some continental witch and she was not going to tuck her tail in and ask Blase if she could avoid it. She could well imagine the disapproving looks and the sharp little jibes. She needed someone else to ask.

"Adrian," she called as she pounded on the door of his apartment. She should be at work, but this was more important.

"What?" he said groggily as he opened the door. He had his blanket around him. "Hermione? What are you here at this indecent hour?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Is it?"

"Your quiddich team had a game then?" she asked. She knew Adrian went off the rails whenever his favourite team played. He smile, but it was more of a grimace. Hermione suspected it hurt his head just to move his facial muscles. "I need to find Babette Huircroix."

"Babette," Adrian said with a further grin. "She is hot." The thought was obviously worth the pain.

"Oh god, you're still drunk," she said and rolled her head back in a silent curse. He would be no good for apparating if he was drunk. "I'll make you some coffee," she said and pushed her way inside.

"So are you going to marry him?" Adrian asked once Hermione had shoved a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Does everyone know our business?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed. Oh how she loved having an audience for everything she did, but that was part of the Slytherin lifestyle. They were bitchy and mean, but they were tight. Made for better back-stabbing, she guessed.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We have issues."

"Who doesn't," he said and drank down the coffee she had made. "This is awful," he said looking down into the mug.

"Thanks."

After three more coffees and a bowl of soup, Hermione had been ready for him to apparate them across to France.

"Thanks," she said when they arrived outside an old French chateau. It was picture postcard beautiful, even in the evening. If she could see the countryside around them, she was sure it would be stunning as well. How was it fair that some could live like this?

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Adrian said with a gleeful smile.

"Great," she said realising that every Slytherin here would be thinking the same thing. She was glad that they didn't all have mobiles so they could sent texts to the missing parties to descent on the show for the evening. Small mercies and all that.

Hermione stepped inside and an elf appeared, but disappeared as soon as he saw Adrian. She followed Adrian as he walked into a large room furnished in Baroque. Austentatious old everywhere. And not the fake kind, this room was actually decorated in the 1600s, she'd bet. It had that slightly musty smell that was associated with really old buildings and furnishings.

They were all scrubbed up, she noted, which made her stand out like a sore thumb in her navy office skirt and beige trench coat.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy said striding towards her while giving Adrian a whiltering look.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, Pansy."

"Just leave him alone."

"Don't interfere Pansy," Adrian said.

"Fuck off, Adrian," Pansy replied.

Hermione could see Draco across the room. He was lying on a day bed with his eyes closed. He was dressed in his finer set of robes, like they had been to the opera or something else requiring the highest level of dress. But his was undone. His ties was undone and so was his shirt. She walked over to him.

"Draco?" she said. His eyes floated open and moved to hers. He was drunk, she could see it in his eyes. He started laughing.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I think we need to talk." Hermione was conscious that while they rest of the people in the large salon were acting like they had other things to do, they were all paying attention. She sat down on the day bed next to him so they could have a little more privacy. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Not sure I can stand right now," he said with a grin. "Besides, I don't want to talk. What is there to talk about?"

"Us," she said.

"Us? You mean the 'I asked you to marry me and you were ambivalent about it' thing. Ambivalent, like I was a purse you couldn't decide suited you or not. I am not sure there is much else to say. It pretty much says it all."

"It's not that simple," she said conscious of speaking quietly in an attempt to preserve their privacy. "You know I don't think like that. Can we just go into the next room?"

"Actually, when it boils down to it, it really is that simple," he said stressing each word.

"Don't be like this."

"Don't be like what?" he retorted. She could see the anger inside him coming out. She sat back and looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying.

"So this is it? It just ends like this?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Actually, it already ended. You should just go now," he said pointedly.

Bitch, Hermione thought and slapped his as hard across the face as she could manage. It stung her hand so she suspected his stung him worse. She got up and turned, heading straight for the door. She was not going to let anyone see her cry. She couldn't believe what a complete pig he was. Well, she guessed it was over then. She hadn't expected him to be so completely cold, but she guessed it only made things easier for her. She didn't think it was a mistake coming here, it solved things, she decided.

She heard footsteps behind her, large strides coming towards her. She knew instinctively it was Draco and it seemed he wasn't quite as drunk as he made out. She didn't know what he wanted or that she wanted to stick around for it. She sped up.

He grabbed her by the elbow and she felt a sharp jerk and then nausea. He'd apparated her, the bastard. She felt the insane shifts in gravity pull her insides.

"Argh," she screamed. "Let go of me!" He did and she fell to the ground. He'd actually been holding her up. She blew her hair out of her eyes and looked around. It was dark. "Where have you taken me?" He didn't answer.

She gathered her balance and stood up. There were trees. Darkness and trees. They were in a forest.

"Where have you taken me?" she ask and turned to him. He shrugged and looked around. He really wasn't as drunk as he had seemed, else he had sobered quickly. She couldn't really make out his features well in this darkness.

"A forest?" he said with uncertainty.

"A forest?" she repeated. "In the girl book, it is generally advised not to go to forests late at night on you own with your ex. It is universally accepted as a rule."

She could see a smile tug as his mouth.

"Why have you taken me here?"

"I don't know, it just happened. It's the Forbidden Forest I think."

"The Forbidden Forest!? Even better. Somewhere you're never found. Excellent."

"It's certainly cold enough."

They were silent for a moment.

"I asked you to marry me and you were ambivalent. How was I supposed to feel?"

"It's a big decision."

"It shouldn't be."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew what he was saying sounded right, but there were all the considerations. "If I marry you, I have to live a certain kind of life."

"The same is true whoever you marry, but I'm what, not worth the sacrifice?"

"It isn't like that," she said defensively. He was oversimplifying things and it wasn't fair. "Please try to understand."

"Then you explain it to me, because I am not seeing it. I've come half way, I stood and waited and you didn't show."

"How have you come half way?" she demanded. "I have to give up my entire heritage."

"I've changed everything in my life to be with you, and you won't give anything," he said.

"What, being a drunk idle mess, as your friends call you? Is that what you mean?"

"It may not be a lifestyle you appreciate, but it was mine and I gave it up to be a husband to you. To be with you. But it wasn't enough for you. You know I really am talking myself into murdering you," he said. She knew he was being sarcastic. "My family is not good enough for you, my friends are not good enough."

"They are horrid," she exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea how nauseatingly revolting your friends are? And they wear so much wool, they really do smell like sheep."

Hermione gasped at the insult. "They do not." Actually on rainy days, when they come into the pub, their jumpers had is a bit of a sheepy smell to them, she had to conceded.

"Your parents are these brainiac snobs, who think we live in the dark ages."

"Maybe they have a point," Hermione shot back.

"So why are you here? Why did you come tonight, just to torture me?"

She didn't answer, she just looked at him as he stood in the dark quiet forest.

"What if it doesn't work?" she said after a while. "What is we do this and it doesn't work? What then? What if we do have kids and we're both fucking miserable with miserable children. There is nothing in your surroundings that support me, only you, everything else is a challenge. Everything else detracts from us. What if we are not enough? I give up my job and my future. What if I only end up having you and you stop being being? If I do this, it prescribes everything in my life and the consequences are set."

"At the end of the day, it's a leap of faith and there is no way around that. You just have to decide whether I am worth the risk."

"It's not a question of worth," she said. She had never intended for him to think that.

"Yes it is."

"This isn't about worth. This was about control, if I let you into my life on a permanent and real basis, I can't …" She wasn't entirely sure how to say it. "So much of your life is prescribed. You come with all these rules and requirements. Stuff I have no control over, it just is."

"You come with some requirements as well, you know."

"Not like you do."

"So I am worth it?"

"Don't say that," she said shifting her stance. She had tried to argue what it wasn't about worth, but it seemed to boil down to it anyway. She had to decide and she had to give him an answer. Her insides were churning with uncertainty. She loved him, but there were so many things that came with him, so much baggage she didn't have any control over.

"I am absolutely not living in Malfoy Manor," she finally stated. He twisted her head to the side considering her.

"Fine," he said. "As long as my parents are alive. They really aren't that bad. I think you'll change your mind once you get to know them."

"Don't count on it. I am not genetically programmed to love them."

"You know I do love it when you speak gibberish. It makes living with you so much more interesting."

"And I will work."

"Once the children are old enough. Going to school and such."

"Well then you work," she said.

Draco widened his eyes in a plea. "Come on."

"One of us has to work."

"No we don't."

"Those are my terms," she said holding up her hands. She was not going to budge. If they were going to be married, he would not be running around being idle.

"Merlin, I hate you sometimes," he said through gritted teeth. "Fine."

"Good," she said. She was actually getting on a roll now. "And-"

"No more terms. Too late, you're committed now."

"Wha..? I didn't agree to that."

"I did it for you. I'm your fiance now. Soon to be your husband."

"Yeah, we are never going to get there is you keep that up," she warned.

"Enough talking now, come here," he said. He held his hand out to her. Warm and firm, waiting. Hermione felt her heart beating heavily in her chest. If she took his hand, they would be making up for lost time and her whole body was preparing, building with tension and heat. See, she told herself, he would do this again and again, tempt her with sex to get his way. And it friggin worked too.

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Incidentally, I am quite excited about putting up my third book on Amazon. It is set during the French Revolution and centres around Virginie Durmont who has become separated from her guardian and desperately needs to flee France. She is left no choice but to seek the assistance of the belligerent and disapproving half-brother of her guardian to lead her through the deteriorating atmosphere to safety. If you are interested in reading more of this story or checking out a sample, click through the link on my profile page.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Hermione stared at Draco's waiting hand. She knew that if she took it, it was all on again, her future with the Slytherins, his mother, Pansy and all the crap that went along with the magical world. But then there was him. She loved him, every part of him, even the stubborn, the arrogant and immature parts of him. She also adored the parts of him that was decisive, that were completely cool under pressure and that knew his worth. She especially loved that he really, really wanted her and there were no provisos or doubt. He knew exactly what he wanted. he was open with his affection, not like Ron who liked to keep her guessing, giving and withdrawing his affections as he wanted to, as a means of controlling her. Not that she fell for it, she had seen through that game fairly quickly.

Draco was not perfect, far from it, but he was honest about his strengths and his weaknesses. Perhaps it was a quality she needed to cultivate more of in herself. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she'd been afraid and she had been so from the moment he had set his sights on her. It had kept her from giving fully throughout their relationship. She always held something back, actually the part that of her that could be truly hurt if things fell apart. And they had fallen apart because of it.

If she took his hand now, she had to be in all the way, complete and vulnerable. It was an issue of trust. She would have to trust him in every way and then live with the consequences. She would have to live with his friends and family, but that was a peripheral issue. Although Blaise and Pansy deserved a bitch slap or two. Maybe even Blaise more than Pansy, because Pansy was protecting her friend even though she did it in an extremely bitchy and unpleasant way. Blaise was just a crappy friend.

When it came down to it, she couldn't see herself with anyone else. He drove her crazy, he pushed her every button and he melted her when he looked at her the way he did. Anyone else would just be a cheap version of him. It would feel like a cop out and she would live with that the rest of her life. She wouldn't be with him because she was too scared. That was not what she was about, she wasn't a coward.

She sighed heavily, it was time to leap. She would either be the girl who lept or the one who refused to.

She took his hand and his smirk spread across his mouth, the smirk she knew so well, the one he did whenever he got what he wanted.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," she said warningly.

"And why not, I am pleased with myself."

"Oh really?"

"You know I can talk you into just about anything."

She hit him on the chest for being so completely … Slytherin.

"You are an arrogant pig," she said, but he didn't allow her to go on as he pulled her into a kiss. Hermione sighed into it, letting it take her thoughts and suffuse her body with a warm glow. It felt so very right, like this was where she belonged. He kissed her slowly, apparently in no rush at all, exploring her mouth. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, sending sensations throughout her body. "It is going to be a constant battle for me, keeping your ego in check," she breathed out.

"Mmm," he said and moved lower while lifting her up, urging her legs around him. He wasn't paying attention any more. She was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight as his warm lips teased her skin. Her body seemed to strive for more. She had so much tension in her body, tension from weeks of stress and unhappiness. It just felt so good to have his arms around her again.

She bent her head down and kissed his hair as his attentions were lower down, teasing her skin into a desperate state of need. She locked her ankles around his back, urging their bodies closer, while he slowly sank them down to the forest floor. It was soft enough, and beyond that she didn't care. The forest was silent and the only noise she could hear was their own. The silence around them seemed to amplify every small moan she made, every kiss and sigh.

He came down on top of her and she ran her hand down his chest over the expensive cloth of his shirt, feeling the heat of his body underneath. His hand was on her backside, pressing them closer. She knew he was glad to see her, she could feel it. She wanted his lips again, she needed the intimacy of their kisses. She wanted to feel his tongue with hers, feel his desperate need for her, which was the biggest aphrodisiac she had ever come across.

She ran her finger down his shirt, popping each of the small buttons as she went, then sneaking her hand inside, feeling the muscles of his shoulder as she pushed the material back. He rolled his shoulder to help her then pulled the edges of her shirt apart with much less patience. She knew her shirt would be ruined and she didn't care. Although it would likely serve him as an excuse to get her new clothes.

Her skirt was bunched up around her waist as she rolled her hips to tease him and appease her own need for friction. She wasn't sure what she was thinking, how could she possibly have lived without this? There was only one person she wanted this badly and he was here kneading her body to his in equal force.

She pushed him back and busied her hands undoing his zipper, she didn't want to wait anymore. He like to tease until her frustration boiled over sometimes, but she didn't want to be teased tonight, she wanted him inside her. Once he was free, she reached up and kissed him again, waiting for the surge. He entered her in one fluid motion and she gasped as a maelstrom of sensation assaulted her. Hermione could do nothing but hold on tight and face the onslaught of it as he withdrew and pushed in again.

"Let's not ever stop being this," she panted as her voice would let her.

"Deal," he said and pushed into her again, harder. In was almost painful as the exquisite sensation intensified. She needed his lips again. She wanted him there with her as she went over the edge. Her body arched into her relief and her loud groan reverberated around the trees. She felt her own emotions well up as her body contracted over and over again. She felt his release and it added to her own.

"I love you," she panted. She hadn't really said it before, not really, and she meant it with all of her and not a single bit holding back.

"I love you too," he said as his whole weight came down on her. "And I am going to do that to you every night. Actually, I am going to do that again to you later tonight. You have so cruelly denied me, I have time to make up for."

He sat back and did up his pants. He looked back at her and just stayed there, letting his eyes slowly wander over every part of her. She felt no embarrassment, she felt beautiful as he watched her. Then he smacked her on the thigh. "Now get up, we have a wedding to plan."

Hermione groaned.

"I am sure mother wants to drag in the dress maker at the earliest opportunity. And you," he said pointing at her, "are not going to get cold feet again."

"I am not wearing your mother's crusty old dress," she said with finality. "I have my own mother to contend with. If I am going to wear anyone's dress, it will be her's." She lied through her teeth, her mother didn't have a wedding dress, it had been ruined on the night of her wedding by an excess of sparking pina coladas and these surprisingly flammable table decorations.

Draco shrugged and Hermione felt bad for lying to him. She didn't want to lie to him, she didn't want that to have that kind of relationship.

"At least that is what I am going to tell your mother," she said tentatively. He looked at her then leaned down and kissed her.

"I am such a bad influence on you. You're turning into a true Slytherin. I'm so proud of you. Now get up, we have lots to do. I have to buy a house. Although we have this medieval castle in Scotland that could be our new pad."

"Not really my style," she said as he pulled her up by the hand. "A nice townhouse in London, I think."

"Oh come on, its got a moat."

"Townhouse. London," she repeated.

"If you must insist on the boring option."

"I think I must or we can stay at my flat."

"Townhouse then," he said. She dreaded to think how he would interpret that.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Draco wasted no time planning the wedding. Hermione knew he was worried that she would back out again and he wasn't going to give her the chance.

"You look stunning," Ginny said. "These lights just make you shine. Why is it so bright in here?" Ginny looked around the bridal section of Selfridge's on Oxford Street. Hermione could tell that Ginny was feeling awkward sitting in the muggle department store.

"Muggles like it bright," Hermione said looking up at the bright LED lighting shining down from every direction. She didn't really notice such things, but Ginny was used to windows or magical light. It was odd the things the wizards picked up on in the muggle world, but there was definitely a sense of sensory overload as everything was brighter, faster and noisier. Oxford Street would be a challenge for anyone, but luckily the bridal department was more quiet and sedate.

Hermione had tried on three dresses. They all looked nice, they all looked bizarre on her. The idea that she was getting married was surreal as was seeing herself in a wedding dress.

"I can't believe you are marrying Draco," Ginny said. "All from a stupid little kiss in a Parisian disco. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "Everything you're thinking, I've thought myself a hundred times. I am scared out of my friggin wits."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I love him and I don't think there would ever be a point where I would not scared of this. But he is it for me, the one. I obviously refused to believe that for a while, but I think I knew."

"Pfft," Ginny said. "I still think he's put an Imperio on you, I keep checking... I think I might find that time turner and go back to school to inform you that you are going to end up marrying the Ferret. I can just imagine your look of abject horror. What point do you think I should go to? How about the time he shoved you into the wall? Or the time he 'accidentally' spilled that potion on you? How about when you hit him? That would be a good point. Maximum horror on your face. Maybe the first time he called you a mudblood? Or just one of the many times he was staring holes into your back at class," Ginny said with a tart look. "Oh, Merlin, it just hit me, he's been yanking on your pigtails for years. That is beyond disturbing."

"Has not," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Then all of a sudden, you are out of your mind at that disco and you are down his throat like you'd found ambrosia there. Do you think he planned this all along?"

"No of course not. You're being completely ridiculous."

"This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He is certainly devious enough or has he got you too wrapped around his finger to see that?" Ginny said.

"First of all, he would never have the patience for such a long standing thing. And secondly, could you seriously see Draco back in school looking at me thinking 'I'm going to marry that girl one day'?" Hermione wasn't going to mention the weird fascination that Draco had admitted to having for her back then. It would only give Ginny fodder. Hermione was also grateful that she had not known about it at the time, it would have screwed with her head completely during those sensitive and formative years. Looking back, on some level she must have known it. She had always been aware of him.

"I concede your point. Although I think he would have done you in a heartbeat. You didn't see him, there was no shocked dismay on his face on that dancefloor in Paris. He was taking everything you were giving."

Hermione didn't highlight that she had gone for him like a heat seeking missile. But it didn't matter, what mattered was the understanding they had now. That they had been attracted to each other on some level was in the past and not perhaps surprising as it now ended up that they were planning a life together. If anything the consistency in Draco was reassuring. He'd always wanted her and he'd manipulated her to get what he wanted. That was part of his nature.

She put on a dress that had a sheer material over silk. It slipped into place and it had a black ribbon across the waist. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and held her breath.

"That's the one," Ginny said behind her. Hermione knew it was true, she just knew instantly that this was her dress. This was the dress she wanted him to see her in. "You look beautiful," Ginny said gently. "You're going to have disturbingly beautiful babies, these little elfin looking things."

Hermione couldn't even think of babies yet. She didn't dare think what they would look like, she would freak herself out because if she allowed herself, she knew she would get this gut wrenching ache for them. And it scared her. She felt instinctively that she would love them completely and unconditionally, and she would know fear, true fear. There was nothing to fear when there was nothing to lose. Because she would suffer a living death if something ever happened to them, any of them.

Hermione stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror in one of the room at Malfoy Manor. Her dress was on, her hair was perfect and her make up was tasteful. She had conceded and let the ceremony take place at Malfoy Manor. Her parents weren't wild about it, but they promised to behave. She knew they thought she was settling by staying in the wizard world. Draco was right, they were kind of snobbish, seeing the wizard world as backwards and static. They did have a point, but she also knew that they didn't quite understand what it meant to be a witch and they never would.

Narcissa had grudgingly admitted that her dress was moderately pretty, but the woman was put out that Hermione had refused to wear her dress. Narcissa hadn't quite understood how headstrong and stubborn her new daughter in law was, yet. Hermione knew that Narcissa believed that muggleborns were weak and pliable, a stereotype that had perpetuated amongst the purebloods for some reason.

Hermione had decided to consider her in laws as an unfortunate burden. Her parents and the in laws would never see eye to eye. They were extremely uncomfortable in the same room together and Hermione found that amusing if nothing else. Each party looking down on the other, both incensed that the feeling was returned by the other. Prejudice served no purpose she decided and if they wanted to engage in such behaviour, they were on their own and she would not take any of it on board. She had enough real problems to think about and one of them walked through the door.

Blaise closed the door behind him. He looked gorgeous as always in his tailormade Italian suit.

God, doesn't he ever give up, she wondered.

He turned and looked at her and seemed to freeze.

"You look stunning," he stated blatantly.

"Thank you."

"It is not too late you change your mind," he said. "Malfoy doesn't deserve you. Why does he get to marry you?"

Hermione didn't want to have this conversation. She had heard it all before.

"It should be me," Blaise said.

"It was never going to be you."

"I made one little mistake and you refused to forgive me. And then you give yourself to him of all people."

"He loves me," Hermione said. He came up and stood behind her in the mirror. There was something he wanted to say, but he had trouble forming the words.

"I love you," he finally said quietly. "Why does he deserve you and I don't? He is not better than me. If anything he is worse."

Hermione could see that there was actual hurt and confusion underneath Blaise's arrogance and bravado. She drew her eyebrows together.

"Is it because he is wealthier?"

"No."

"I don't understand. I offer everything he does, but you won't look twice at me. We were good together, why would you pick him?"

Hermione closed her eyes and swore silently. Sometimes she wished the Slytherins really were as shallow and they made out. It wasn't that you scratched the surface and they relieved themselves, you had to dig deep, but eventually they showed themselves when cornered.

"Because it's always been him, I just didn't know it."

Blaise was looking down at his hands.

"Even if things had never gone wrong with us," she continued, "it eventually would have. Even if you never put a foot wrong-"

"He would always have been there," Blaise finished. She could hear the hatred in Blaise's voice.

"We would never truly have fit together," Hermione said trying to get him to understand that it wasn't just Draco in their way. It was her.

"We fit perfectly."

Hermione was silent. She didn't know how to answer that. For a while they had been very good together.

"Draco has been in my head since I was eleven," she said. And it was true, he had occupied a significant piece of her mind since the moment she had met him. His presence and opinions had been integral to her formation of her own identity, of her values and of her perspective on the world. He had been her greatest detractor and challenger. She might have ignored him for many years, but that place in her head was always there, it unlocked with visceral impact whenever he was near, linking with everything that made her the person she was.

She didn't know for sure if she and Blaise could ever had been the perfect couple. On paper they were good, they had the same profession and interests. The sex was great, but then Draco had happened. She'd completely dismissed it at first.

"Perhaps we could have been a scorching hot couple if things had been different, but as it is, it can be no other way." Her statement was meant to cement things in his mind, but they were doing so in her own as well. She finally understood that things could be no other way. Draco was the big arc in her whole life, more so than Harry had ever been. Harry had just accepted anything she was, Draco had challenged everything and as a result she'd been shaped in light of his prodding.

"I never intended on hurting you," she said. "But perhaps it was lucky that it finished when it did."

"I could have convinced you if you'd only given me the chance."

"You need to find someone else to convince," she said. "Someone who you develop a deep understanding and fit with."

"You mean someone I've tortured since first year?" he said sarcastically. "Because you know, not everyone who tortures you loves you, I would have hoped you'd grown to understand that. By your reasoning, I should revisit the person who suffered my complete and total disdain," he said with pointed incredulity. "In all truthfulness, I would rather stick my dick in a guy than put it in her. Tracey Davis, even her name is common."

Oh god, Hermione thought as Blaise turned into a sixteen year old boy in front of his eyes. "Ran off to Australia just after sixth year. Although... she is back now. Lost some weight too, I've heard."

I'm so sorry, Hermione said silently to the girl she never knew. "No, I think you should definitely leave her alone," she said, but she could see a glint in his eye. "Because we are much more mature now. Aren't we?" Blaise nodded absently.

What have I done, Hermione asked herself after she dismissed Blaise from the room. It was time and she couldn't think about Blaise and his disturbing reaction to this girl.

Hermione walked into the room where everyone was seated. There was a gushing sighs as she walked in. Pansy didn't sigh, Pansy was sitting shooting murderous looks and her, and Hermione gave a beaming smile. But enough of Pansy, Hermione thought and turned her attention to the centre of the room. Draco looked up and she could see relief in his eyes.

"You weren't certain I would show up," she said when she got to him. He gave her a challenging look and she knew it was true. She smiled.

"And you're here now," he said. "No escaping now."

"Now for the handfasting," the Minister said. Of course it would be the friggin Minister, Hermione thought. She grabbed Draco's wrist as he did hers. His wrist felt solid and warm.

I love you, he mouthed very slightly so no one else would pick up on it but her. She blinked slowly in response as the Minister went through his speech about the importance of marriage and family. He then cast a spell that flowed around their wrists and sank into their skin as they gave their permission for the joining.

She was amazed that her nerves had held. She walked into his embrace when it was done, needed him to hold her as she sighed out the tension in her.

"I love you too," she said. He held her for a while as the others got up and started chatting.

"Let's go dance. Are you hungry?"

Not for food, she wanted to say. She just wanted to be with him, she wanted the night to be over so they could be alone, but instead she had to sit through this massive party that the Malfoys had planned. She nodded a they turned toward the grand room that had been set up for the main festivities. Narcissa did know how to plan a party, Hermione conceded.

She gave a wave to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Katie, who all looked awesome. Even the Weasleys were present and Headmistress McGonagall. She saw Hagrid too. All the Slytherins. And her parents, who were being guided by the Weasleys, who they actually liked somewhat.

"Our nearest and dearest," she said. "Oh and that's up with Blaise and Tracey Davis?"

"Ugh, don't ask," Draco said.

"She's back apparently."

"Not for long, I wager."

Hermione wondered if she needed to have a little chat with Harry, have him watch out for the girl until they figured out what was going on.

They stood by themselves for a while until Draco led her out onto the dancefloor. Everyone was watching them as they had the first dance.

"No regrets?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "No."

"Good, because it wasn't going to turn out any other way."

Hermione didn't want to know exactly what he meant, but she chose to acknowledge the fact that they loved each other and which made this inevitable. If he meant something a little more considered, she didn't need to know.

"I think I need a kiss now," she said and he complied to the cheer of the crowd.

The End.

A/N Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. It has been a long journey for this one. I am starting another soon. Much darker, probably the darkest I have written so far. Might not be to everyone's taste. See you soon, Camille


End file.
